Reading Titania and the Hunter
by pmilton199
Summary: Join Fairy Tail as they read the adventures of Titania and the Hunter
1. Deamon child origins

Fist of all i want to thank the original author of this story to allow me to use his story

And to apologize for my grammar. English is my third language sory

Well my pontuacoes are not the best to so bare with me.

Please check out the original story from Master Attlon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima respectively. Please support the official release.

"Talking/Thinking'

Attack

"Demon Talking/ Thinking'

Mavis vermillion, looked curiously in the book in her hands.

usually that would not be a reason for so much, because she has read more books than any human being alive.

but this book was special.

this book told the story of everything she had witnessed about her beloved fairy tale.

when she was done reading, a mysterious figure appeared explaining that book was actually, a parallel reality of what she lived in .

in a more complete reality;

And most important thing, was that in that book two souls, who looked for each other for thousands of years finally found each other to live a beautiful romance full of obstacles.

she then looked at the door where the members of the fairy tale marched inside, they looked happy

but that joy turned shock when her presence was noticed. well except makarov who seemed that he was going to have a heart attack

She smiled and waved happily " i maki"

Makarov regained his composure, and looked at their first master and bowed while the others looked surprised to say the least

half an hour later

"So, now that you guys know who i am i shall tell you guys why i am here earlier this month i found a book or better yet the book found me anyway the book is actually about from another dimension "

Some started making some noise but before they could mavis cut then off

"I know you have questions but please i assure you all that it will be answered in time know where was i …. Yes the book tell events that talk about our lives, well our counterparts lives, so dont feel weird if you see something different ok"

Getting a not from them she looked at ezra and smiled softly "the book is mainly about you ezra it goes deep within your live so i have to know if you are ok with it"

"Sure i don't see why not" said ezra she still stunned that the book was about her then she blushed a little when she saw the smirk in mavis face

"Will you do the honors of being the first reader ezra" mavis said softly

The red haired woman nodded and smiled, walked forward and took the book

"Is everyone ready" she asked

"Yes" replied the guilt

**Titania and The Hunter**

A few sneakers could be heard from across the room but she ignored and kept reading

**Chapter 1: Demon Child Origins**

Ezra narrowed her eyes, she had a bad feeling about this

**Hunter**

Sneakers could be heard across the room and again she ignored but this time because she wanted to find more about this hunter

***Drip*Drip*Drip***

**That was the sound he had grown accustomed to. The only constant thing in his short life that never changed.**

**That sickening feeling returned with full force**

**The guild went from joy to disgust in a flash**

**Every day, coming back to this small, damp cell. After every mission or session the masked men took him to, if those were even a good enough cover-up to give them.**

**He had only been alive for three years.**

Gasps could be heard all over the room

"WHAT" Makarov fumed how dare they abuse this way of children

"How cruel" mumbled mira as she tried to picture the scene

Mavis signed and gestured ezra to continue

**Naturally, his mind was not fully developed yet and he only remembered bits and pieces.**

**And it was a living hell.**

**Whenever he was out of his cell, he knew that it was time for another 'mission'. Thrown out with some strange other men on the small field, clad in only stain covered rags, he knew what happened next like a ritual. He would feel a strange, horrible pain pierce throughout his whole body, causing him to scream; hoping that it would stop soon after. Then a burning sensation would move through his body, increasing the pain a dozen times more. And then, it all went black.**

**When he would wake up, he would already be back in his cell. But there were new rips and stains on his clothes from what he had done on those 'missions'. What did the masked men call this stuff again? Blood?**

**Every time he awoke his body was in agony and there were new wounds all over him. But after a few moments, they would vanish from sight. What made them leave? Do even his wounds run away from him? He must not be liked very much because all the masked men yell at him when he doesn't respond to their words.**

**Even though he was locked away in this cell, he had still gained some knowledge. He would repeat the words and sentences that the men he met would say to him. Like 'Fuck' or 'Shit', or 'P-Please god. No'.**

**And if he was hungry, then men would bring him food and place it on the floor in front of him. But he had to get it fast or else the rats would take it or the water would ruin it. And when he was thirsty, he would either drink the water that dripped from the ceiling or the glass the men would give him.**

**He would lay on the floor, not reacting, not moving to anything that passed by his cell. The shadows of the men would roll over him as they walked by, illuminated by the small torches on the walls and mutter about how he would be used for another mission.**

By this point the guilt was quiet

Some girls (mira lucy and levy) looked about to cry the rest had cold eyes but the most surprising was Ezra

Magic was leaking out of her everyone could swore they so the laugh of the devil, her face was stoinc her voice send chills to every single person in the room

**His cell door opened up and two masked men in grey armor and metal arm-guards picked him up. They grabbed under his arms and dragged him along.**

**"Danzō-sama told us to bring the demon for another execution." The man on his right stated to his counterpart.**

**"But it is just another captured Jōnin, right? We can handle things like this ourselves. We don't need to bring this thing out every time we find one of them. Why does Danzō-sama always use the monster to kill those we capture?" The left man questioned, voicing his curiosity.**

Ezra paused her reading and glanced at mavis

"Shodai sama, what is jonin"

Many shevered because of her voice.

"Jonin is a ninja rank it means elite ninja"

"What are the others ranks? And whats they mean exactly "

"The other ranks are genin or foot soldiers being the lowest , chunin are the they are like most of you ,and jonin are the elite they are like you like an s class mage , ANBU are the elite of the elite they are most like mystogan they work in the shadows and finale kage they are like guild masters . ezra gave a nod and kept reading

"He wants to use as many opportunities as he can find to control this thing better. And he said that he 'doesn't want any evidence of struggle' to ruin our base." As they **came closer to a locked door, they left him standing there on his feet. And like a mirage, they suddenly disappeared in a rain of leaves.**

**Monster, demon, that thing, and it. That was what they called him whenever he was brought to this door or left outside. But despite all those names, that wasn't what he was called. What was he really called again? That man with the wrapped face said it sometimes?**

**Oh, right. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki was his real name.**

"fish cake? "asked asked mira with a small giggle that was shared with almost everyone

She had succeeded in lightning up the mood a little

"It also means maelstrom"said mavis

"What a manly name" said Elfman

"What a funny name you meant" said natsu

"Ha at least his hair is not pink"" said gray

"What was that ice breath" said natsu as he stood up glaring at gray

"Are you deaf know flame for brains" said gray as he stood to mach his rival

The members of the guild smiled as the heavy atmosphere disappeared

Meanwhile Ezra smiled behind her book "so your name his naruto i like it"

**His name, his life and his loneliness was all that he had. This red stuff, the rats, and the men in masks were all that he knew. That, and the water that dripped from the walls.**

**'Drip, drip, drip'.**

**Hunter**

**A tall man stood with a cane in his hand, one arm wrapped with bandages while the other was free from its sleeve. He was wearing a black and grey robe that covered his right arm and went down to his feet. The right side of his face was covered in bandages that wrapped around his forehead. And on his wrinkled chin was an X-shaped scar.**

'So this is danzo' tough ezra as she glared at the picture that showed itself in form of hologram

"Shodai sama i have a question. why isn't anyone doing anything to save naruto" lucy asked mavis as the entire guild looked at her waiting for one answer

"It's complicated. just keep reading and you will find out" replayd the first master of fairy tail

**He stood on a leveled stand which circled over a small training field they had in Root. Covered in uprooted dirt and grass with two doors on adjacent walls facing each other. It was used for the new recruits and trainees to test their abilities in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. It was leveled so that the more experienced ninja and elders could look down and see the new recruits' efforts.**

**But lately, over the last year, it had not been used to train the new recruits. Alternatively, they were brought out into the woods or trained out there in the battlefield. Instead, this place was used to gain any last minute information captured spies had before they were silenced.**

"How could they be so cruel to the point of killing someone master didn't you say that was wrong and what does that mean taiju something" asked natsu

"From what i understand they appeared to be are at war and in war cruelty is the faster way to end a war but that does not excuse taking a human life like that nothing does that man is justifying is cruelty as something necessary and as for taijutsu and genjutsu and ninjutsu they appear to be some form of combat " makarov finished looking at mavis who gave one affirmative nod

"That's right ninjutsu his ability to transform and manipulate chakra to throw powerful attacks or use as defence genjutsu stands for illusions powered by chakra and taijutsu is hand to hand combat"

Natsu scratched his cheeks "What is chacha"

"Its chakra" correct the entire guild loudly making the pink haired boy fall from his chair

And send happy flying to the nearest wall

"But natsu does asked a good question what's chakra?" said lucy

"Chakra is the mixture of both physical and spiritual energy that works like our magic in some ways " the answer seemed to satisfy all the members

"I have a question!"

Well most of them

"Yes natsu"

The teen grinned "Which one is stronger magic or chara?"

"It's chakra" the entire guilt corrected just as loud again but this time he didn't fall from his chair he smirked as he saw Gray's disappointed look

"Actually i don't know" answered mavis with a tough fol look

"Maybe we will find out when if we keep reading" suggested ezra with a sweet voice

"Of course" mumbled natsu

**In his experience, people in their last moments tend to reveal everything they could to survive.**

**Lately, more and more foreign ninja had appeared in the village. Some would sneak in from Kumogakure, and others would come from Kirigakure. He had found no evidence of insurgents from Sunagakure, yet. They had to have all their forces in the village, lest their Jinchūriki lost his temper and start a massacre.**

**It had appeared that each hidden village was sending a team of ninja to infiltrate the land. It had started when the Fourth Mizukage sent a team to check for weak points in the security of the village. There was something wrong with that boy. He was the Jinchūriki of the Sanbi, and lately he was holding the state of the village like it was a yo-yo. Sending that crazed shark man to kill his own team so that there was no evidence of their work to be found. That was the last resort in a situation like that, especially when the whole team was still capable of fighting. It was unsettling, like the decisions he was making were not his own.**

**Then a team from Kumogakure was sent to charge and attack any ninja they could find. Of course, lighting village ninja were never very subtle. They always preferred to attack rather than to sneak. Perhaps they were only ninja because of the ninjutsu they practiced. The only times he remembered Kumogakure sneaking around was the Hyūga incident only a few weeks ago, and the incident with the Jinchūriki girl almost twenty years earlier. These were both attempts to increase their military and strategic abilities for the better. It wasn't enough that they had a Raikage that could take down armies. Or the most attuned Jinchūriki out of all the Elemental Nations.**

Mavis enterumped ezra to explain to them the following things ;

The meaning of jinjuriki, the ninja village and their leaders.

Only one thought was shared between then

The shinobi world was messed up.

**And now Iwagakure was joining in the fray. Sending a team for reconnaissance on the noble families and the Jinchūriki. Danzō never understood the methods of Ōnoki. He would always watch the chaos from the outside, never directly joining the battle. He just let his men do their job and never interfered. Which he should have, with the growing rumors of a blond youngster blowing up buildings for the hell of it. Always using explosive clay and yelling out 'Katsu'. He would never allow the people of Konoha to revolt or betray him like that.**

**And he had a great plan for any ninja or civilian that was against him. He had taken the Jinchūriki boy into his ranks and made him a weapon.**

**Due to the boy being no more than a toddler, he couldn't expect any conscious contact or agreement with the fox demon, so the members of Roots' research team came up with a solution. The discovery that the demon's chakra activates when the boy experiences pain. If they could make a seal that caused agonizing pain to go through the boy's body and control him through that pain, they had a walking weapon in their hands.**

Ezra stopped reading looked at mavis and gave her the book

"I refuse to take part in this. what good could came out of watching someone else pain with all due respect master, shodai sama you both should feel ashamed of this"

She started to walk out of the room

Everybody looked at silence as she made her way to the door

Hallway

The requip mage, could be found in the deserted hallway with sad face almost in tears, she went to the girls bathroom where her tears just could hold herself anymore

She felt her hand on her shoulders "not now master"

"But you called me here"

Her eyes whined that wasn't makarov voice she turned to find …. older version of herself

"But … how?"

"I was sent here to someone he said you needed me" said the older redhead

"Is about the book" ask the younger redhead

"Yes "

"Do you know him, did he escape, his he alive"the older woman laid a hand on her shoulders to make her stop.

"Yes, yes and yes" she them smiled "it's only normal for a woman to know her husband"

The young woman face matched her hair color "h husband"

"You feel it too do you not , you feel is pain like it was your own"

"How do you know that?" asked the younger ezra with a blush still on her face

"It's because we belong to each other our bond is so strong that transcend even time and space" she wiped her tears "don't worry you will understand it soon "

She then hugged her

"Now you need to go. and be strong for our husband ok"

The younger ezra noded watched as her older self disappeared , a couple of minutes later she walked back to the room

Earlier in the library

"We should go after her" suggested natsu getting a few nods in response

"No, she will come back when she is ready" said mavis in a final voice

"Well since we are waiting, may as well get some drinks" cheered cana followed by macao and wakaba and makarov

Natsu and gray were getting on each other throats ,juvia was after her gray sama mira and lucy were happily chatting about fashion , gildarts was half way sleeping levy, wendy, happy, and charla were reading some story and gajeel well

After twenty minutes ezra came back apologized and continued to read.

**It took a few tries to get the fox's chakra moving, but when the boy was covered in the vile energy, it proved to work. The first time the cloak appeared, the boy dove at his controller through pure instinct. Danzō only raised his fingers in a seal and the boy stopped, a bloodcurdling scream of pain from his throat. When he did, a kanji appeared on his stomach at the center of the seal. The boy would not attack anyone Danzō did not see fit to kill. And when he was done, he would lower his hand and the boy would stop. The chakra would dissipate and then he would fall unconscious. It was useful to tie up loose ends when you were tired of doing the work.**

**An Anbu ninja appeared behind Danzō, kneeling before his master. "Danzō-sama, they are both ready. Should we release them?" The masked ninja asked his leader.**

**'Ah, speaking of tying up loose ends.'**

**Hunter**

**"Yes, let the Iwa-Ninja out first and keep Naruto-kun locked, I wish to see if we can gain any more answers." The robed ninja elder said to the younger shinobi. The Anbu nodded and made a motion with his hand. One door opened in the area beneath them, and a man was thrown out.**

**He appeared beaten and battered, tortured for any information that he had. But like a true jōnin, he had kept his mouth shut. He stood up and looked around, noticing that several new ninja had appeared around the clearing.**

**The man was dressed in a red outfit with a brown flak jacket. Around his head was a standard forehead protector of the ninja villages. Etched into the metal was the image of dented rocks overlapping, the mark of an Iwa-ninja. His weapon pack was gone, taken when he was brought in.**

**The man looked up at those surrounding him and yelled, "Where are we, you fuckers? What am I doing here?"**

**The robed man tapped his cane on the floor, causing an echo that followed with silence. He looked down at the Iwa-ninja with a narrowed eye, "You have infiltrated my village and killed my men. You have refused to give us the reason why you are here? I will give you one last chance to tell us your intentions. Who sent you?" The robed man finished as he lowered his tone, his voice not losing its calm edge.**

**The Iwa-nin scoffed at the elder man. "Heh, you're a fool to think I will talk! Come on, send down all your men! I'll kill them all!" The man exclaimed as he stood in a defensive stance.**

**Danzō looked at the young man, then turned his head and gave a nod to his follower.**

**The Root ninja appeared in the arena, opposite the foreign ninja. The intruder changed his stance to follow the new arrival. But before they could start fighting, the Konoha Anbu opened the door behind him and sunshine away.**

**The insurgent only looked puzzled, like he was expecting more. Was he supposed to leave through there? Were they letting him go?**

**Just as he was about to question their motives, a presence made itself known. Expecting an animal or enemy ninja to appear, he did not expect a child to come into the light.**

**The boy in question was small, possibly only 3 or 4 years old. His pale blond hair was unruly and unkempt. His arms and legs were thin, like bones with skin. His stomach and cheeks were coming in, showing he was malnourished. And on each cheek were three scar-like whiskers, defining his face. He wore torn cloth-like rags, remnants of a shirt and pants he wore. The sandals he wore were stained, dark red from dried blood.**

**But his most defining characteristic were his empty, blue eyes. Like pools of water, but dirtied and unclear. Faded eyes that conveyed no emotions, no life.**

**If he was not standing on his feet, he could have been mistaken for a corpse.**

**The boy lifted his head, seeing the new man that stood before him. The man cringed when he saw his eyes, like they were looking into his soul.**

**"You..." The child said in a dried, cracked little voice. Tilting his head, the boy continued to stare at the man. "You...new...kill?"**

**Hunter**

**Danzō stared down as the two met face to face. A faint smile appeared on his scarred face.**

**Now, it was time to show what his weapon could do.**

**He held up his left hand, brought it into a half-tiger seal and pumped it with his chakra.**

**"Grah!" The little boy yelled in agonizing pain, falling to his knees. The Iwa-nin looked in sheer fright at what was happening to the child. His hair was changing, becoming spikier and sharp. His whiskers becoming rougher and more scar-like. His nails grew, digging into his head as he held it in pain**

"What is happening to naruto"asked wendy

"He is transforming!" said mavis

**Through the rags, the Iwa-nin saw a pattern appear on his stomach. A sun like formation made of runes and kanji phasing onto his stomach. And in the center on the formation was the character for control. The kanji used by Danzō to make him his own personal play toy.**

**The boy fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. He lifted his head towards the man, revealing crimson eyes and slit pupils that made him appear feral.**

**The ninja froze in fear. This was what the red cloud had sent him to find. Locating and identifying the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi was his mission. Given to him and his team by the men of the red cloud. If they could find its location, they were promised high positions in the new world.**

**They had expected a noble of Konoha, with security that made the Daimyō green with envy. But instead, it was just a broken child hidden in the shadows.**

**The possessed boy dived at the man, aiming to rip him apart. The ninja evaded the strikes and jumped over the demon. The boy turned around and went for a second attempt as the Iwa-Nin landed on the floor. His hands moved through a flurry of seals as he screamed his technique, "Earth Style: Pierced Hell Spike Yard!"**

**Everywhere in front of him was covered in rock spikes. The boy, mid-jump, was screwed in his stomach. He hung there, limp, as blood flowed down the spike.**

**The ninja smirked and laughed. He had killed Konoha's secret weapon. Now this village was nothing but a sitting duck. He turned around, prepared to kill the robed man above him, but stopped when he felt a sensation in his chest.**

**He looked down and saw a diminutive clawed hand, clean through his chest. He turned his head, blood pooling down his chin in the process. Behind him was the previously believed dead boy, blood leaking from his stomach. He looked furious, his rage evident in his twisted, exhausted face.**

**"Grrrrr Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" He ripped his hand out sideways of the man chest, leaving a giant orifice through his lungs and ribs. Blood jetted out of the wound and he fell to his knees, dying instantly. The blood made a puddle that stained the boy's feet and sandals.**

**The boy took deep breaths, blood spilling out of him. Danzō smiled at his subject's result. He brought his hands down and stopped the flow of chakra.**

**"Gaaaaah!" The vile energy dissipated from the boy's body, causing him to pass out in his own blood. The elder nodded his head towards his subordinates and they followed his order. One Anbu grabbed the boy and lifted him up, another taking the new corpse to add to the pile.**

**The gathered ninja dispersed, the demonstration finished, the show was done.**

**Hunter**

**Another ninja, very young in comparison, appeared in a kneeling position behind Danzō. "Danzō-sama, should we take Naruto to the medics? If we leave that wound as it is, he may die." The man sounded worried for the poor boy.**

**"No," Danzō said with a commanding voice. "We do not need to worry about Naruto-kun's medical state. It will take care of itself."**

Makarov fumed and wendy locked horrified. not even medical attention she was starting to hate that man

**Danzō walked past the kneeling young man, "Our concerns rest with finding the reason all these intrusions are happening. Every major village is sending their forces to-"**

**"Sir, if we don't heal him, he may die." The masked man stood up to address the elder. But as he turned around, the elder was leaking killer intent over his entire form.**

**"I hope you die painfully" shouted natsu**

**"Natsu" yelled some members of the guild**

**"Cut the crap i am not the only one who wants to murder than old geezer" he yelled back**

**"No, he will not. Those are not the first injuries he has suffered, and they will not be his last. His injuries are taken care of by the fox; it will not let its container die." The elder turned back around. "That boy has proved more than amazing in the field. He has killed every insurgent team we have intercepted. His presence has fortified itself as a horrifying force in the world. We have even stopped the idea of an Uchiha rebellion."**

**"But sir, he is only a boy. There has to be a better solution for our power struggles. Naruto does not have to be that solution." The masked man tried to reason with the old man.**

**"We are ninja, lad. We will use any and all methods to survive and keep our people alive. Even our children have a duty to help our village." Danzō started to walk away. "I will do anything I must to help Konoha strive."**

**"Wrong you will do what you must to keep and gain more power"said a very pissed mavis**

**The masked man looked down. "Oh by the way," Danzō turned his head to address the young man, "What is your name? You don't call him monster or demon, so are you familiar with him?"**

**The masked man looked up at the elder. He brought his hand up and took his animal mask off his face. It revealed a young man with gravity-defying grey hair. His lower face was covered by a face mask, and his left eye had a vertical scar. His left eye was different from his other, red with three tomoe circling around the pupil.**

**"My name is Kakashi Hatake, Danzō-sama. I requested to join your ranks as chance to learn your style. Please show me how, Danzō-sama." This was both a truth and a lie. He was here for one reason, and one reason only.**

**Find a way to save Naruto.**

"FINALLY " cried the guild they cheered at the name of kakashi

Ezra had a soft smile as some tears threatened to fall from her eyes

"Oh. Copy-Ninja Kakashi-kun. It is an honor to have you in our humble ranks."

**Hunter**

**Naruto was on the floor of his cell, close to losing consciousness. The hole in his stomach was slowly closing, cutting off the flow of blood. His eyes became heavy and he could not stay awake.**

**But almost instantaneously, he found that he was no longer in his cell. He was lying in a foot tall pool of water. The walls were further across and the bars were no longer there. Pipes spread and twisted together on the wall, leading to something Down the black abyss.**

**Naruto lifted himself up, looking from left and right to find something notable. He got to his feet and started to walk in one direction. He had walked for what had seemed like hours.**

**Then, after awhile, he finally reached something. Bars that raised all the way to the ceiling, and spread over the wall. He walked to the bars and went to touch them, and then...**

**"GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**The boy fell to his bottom in surprise, wondering what could have caused the bestial roar. Before he looked up in surprise at what was behind the bars.**

**Behind the bars was a fox of titanic size. Its had orange-red fur and was lying on its belly. On the kitsune's back was 9 flailing, massive tails that caused the water to ripple.**

Wendy and lucy shivered 'scary" the tough

The creature bared its teeth and gums at the three year-old boy. A growl echoed out through the hall.

"Human, what are you doing here?" The fox looked at the boy, flaring its killer intent at him. "If you do not open this cage now, THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY OWN PAWS!" The fox exclaimed in fury and anger.

"Who...be...you...thing?" The boy looked at the fox with his lifeless eyes. He was unaffected by the beast's horrifying power.

"ME? I AM THE GREAT KYŪBI-SAMA! I AM THE DEMON WHO CRUSHES MOUNTAINS AND LEVELS SEAS WITH THE MOVEMENT OF MY TAILS!" The fox yelled, pride brimming in its voice.

The boy only stared at the fox, his mouth open in a small, comedic fashion. As if he was as amazed as he could be looking at the creature in front of him.

"Kyūbi-sama...what...are...doing...here? Where...this...is?" He said in a disjointed, grammatically incorrect fashion. He had hoped that the fox could shine some light on the subject.

"Boy, address me as that always. I am your superior in every way, so listen closely."

"Huh jerk" said natsu

**The fox lowered itself to almost eye level with the boy. "You have been using my chakra almost every day for what those men want. And although I have no quarrel with the killings, you have no right to use my power for these pathetic humans needs."**

**"Cat-tra?" The boy asked, tilting his head IN confusion.**

"Hey look natsu your as smart as a three year old boy" said gray getting laughs from his fellow gild members.

**"No foolish meat-bag, I said chakra."**

**"Oh...sorry. I...heard...bad."**

**Mira squealed "he's so cute" wakaba and macao had a bad feeling"dam pretty boys"**

**"Why do you talk like that child? Do you not know how to speak?"**

**"Sorry...Kyūbi-sama. I...learn...from...masks."**

**The fox narrowed his eyes. 'So this child learned from his captors. He doesn't know anything else about this world, huh?' The fox wondered if he could teach this child to rule for his sake. And in his experience, the best way to teach was through fear. Then he decided to plant a threat into the boy's head. "Child, you should run, no one can stand before my greatness for too long. Before they are driven to madness or I kill them. So watch your step, or you may die." The fox ended his speech with a devilish smirk.**

**The boy only stared at the fox in wonder. Then he walked through the bars and up to the fox's paws. The fox looked down in shock at the boy's actions. He looked down and saw the boy just stare back at him. And then saw it for the first time.**

**The lifelessness that was held in his eyes. Like a dead soul in a moving body. That was not the look the child of Kushina and Minato should have.**

"I wonder what happened to their parents" asked wendy

" i don't know. but i sure wouldn't mind give then a piece of my mind."said the salamander a he punched is palm

"Probably not, that would met their heads" said gray

"That's the point" said natsu

**He could not believe that the humans had done this to a child. "Why do you not run? I am evil incarnate, the demon of the Elemental Nations. I could kill you in an instant." He expected the child to come to his senses and run away in terror.**

**But the child continued to stare, and after several tense moments, he answered. "If...you...kill...then...you...would...when...came." The fox was shocked to a new level at the nerve this child had shown to him. He turned in his cage and faced away from the child.**

**"Leave boy, I am feeling merciful. Run now, before I slaughter you." The boy only stood for a few moments before running out of the bars. He turned around and bowed.**

**"Goodbye...Kyūbi-sama...See...soon...you?"**

**"Yes, I will bring you back here to teach you how to talk to me properly." As the child was about to run off, he said one last thing. "And don't call me Kyūbi-sama, that won't do until you learn the proper respect in my presence. Just Kyūbi will do for now."**

**Hunter**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi stood overlooking all of Konoha. This was such a peaceful village, despite all the turmoil around the world. But it was not the result of his work. Could he even call himself the Hokage anymore?**

**He was a puppet, a shadow of his former self. The night Minato died, he had been prepared to take that child under his care. But the council had decided against keeping the child safe.**

" somehow how i sympathize with him" said makarov

**In their eyes, he was nothing more than the fox that attacked their home. He had hoped that he could appeal to the other elders of the village, but no such luck. Homura and Koharu had both agreed that he should be placed in more capable hands.**

**And in came Danzō.**

**His old friend had told the council members of his plan to use Naruto as a weapon. Hiruzen was against it, saying that it was inhumane. But the council had won, even bringing in the Daimyo for the decision.**

"Some leader you are if you can't even control even your village" said mavis

**And as such, the village had prospered. No one would challenge a super power that had a monster at their fingertips. The other countries Jinchūriki never complied with the wishes of the people. So as a result they took the choice of free will from the boy before he could have any.**

**" his parents must be so proud" said gajeel with a venom that left must of then surprised**

**It had horrified him that he just let this happen. He felt like a puppet that Danzō used to keep up appearances.**

**The only influence he could make anymore was convincing Kakashi of his plan to try and liberate Naruto from Danzō's control. But even that was a long-shot to make.**

**Ah, he just wished for simple times again. When children could laugh, and play all together. But no matter the leader, the need for fighting and power grabbing was just too strong.**

"Or you just want to avoid your responsibility"said makarov the magic council made the same impression on him but he would die before he let any of the harm is childreams

**He wished he could go the way Jiraiya and Minato had with their ideals. That we should aim for no killing, and peace between the people.**

**But no matter how many times he thought of it, he could only imagine a war coming forth.**

**Danzō had kept sending the bodies as a message to their respective villages. The Kages would storm in anger, saying they never sent their men to infiltrate. That they were the ones that had crossed the border and killing other soldiers. And all this hatred had led to a gridlock between the villages.**

**They were waiting for war; they only had to wait for the first shot to be made.**

**Hiruzen looked back to his younger days. Being taught by the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. The fun and hope he had experienced back then.**

**But when the Nidaime had lost his life to the Gin Kin brothers of Kumo, he remembered what the Shodai did next.**

**He had spent years of time working on a brand new Jutsu. A genius ninja and leader, nothing was impossible for that man. He had said that, 'If there is no peace in this world, then maybe we can find some in another.' It was a fool's dream, even for someone like Hashirama.**

**To travel to different dimensions, and create new societies. Hiruzen believed that his sensei was only living out his last days in wonder and fantasy. Until one day, they worked, and a portal was opened.**

**That picked the curiosity of everybody in the room especially levy's.**

**Only the top class of Konoha could even be allowed to know this secret. When enough time had passed for preparation, an expedition had been formed. Hashirama was the leader, being the strongest of the bunch.**

**His daughter followed him into the new world, proms isn't to bring him back no matter what. She even asked that Hiruzen take care of Tsunade and Nawaki while she was gone. Along with them, they brought skilled ninja, scientists, and medics to accompany in case something went wrong.**

**After 1 week, they had no Intel from the expedition except for 1 word they sent back.**

**They had been presumed KIA, and any knowledge of the portal Jutsu was destroyed.**

**Each day, Hiruzen wondered what was on the other side. Were there enemies even they could not defeat? Or was life so good, that they had left the nations for a new utopia.**

**Was it better than the situations playing out in front of him now?**

**He would go back at times, and look at the message sent back to them through the Jutsu:**

**FIORE**

Ezra closed the book as she finished the first chapter

The guild became silent.

"So who wants to read the next chapter" asked ezra

"Me" gray and natsu said in the same time before glaring at each other

"I will" said wendy then she blushed when all eyes were on her.


	2. The end of one era

Wendy sat down with the book in her hand, she could not even believe she was reading about another dimension, but she remembered that in this life nothing and impossible.

she looked at her friends and smiled

after all that happened, they remained strong and loyal to each other.

"you're sure you want to read Wendy this story would be very heavy"

she looked at her closest friend and smiled "I know but you saw how the Ezra was" the two looked at the redhead who was with a very distant look and a very melancholic air.

"So when and what are you going to start reading

Wendy looked around.

the present members of the fad tale were all doing something completely deferential.

Cana was drinking along with macao wakaba and gildarts, makarov was chatting with mavis, mira and lucy were talking about fashion, natsu and gray were fighting because one believed that the other messed up the choice of the new reader with elfman shouting like unmanly that was and happy was to enact the fight of the two and ezra who seemed to be in a trance.

and as if she were reading her thoughts, she looked at her.

Supposed by the action of the redhead wendy jumped from the chair with a scream that stopped all of what were leaking

they looked at her and she felt so embarrassed that she hid her face in the book

"Wendy is fine," asked Ezra, walking toward him.

the poor girl did not wake up or speak ezra took a deep breath today was one of those days

some minutes later

After they had calmed all of them had sired and wendy got ready to read

but before she starts reading mavis Interrupted her

"I would like to ask people , do not delay reading today because not only is the chapter very long but also very important, I want each of you to pay close attention and learn this well"

Getting a collective nod, she gestured to Wendy to start

**Chapter 2: The End of an Era**

**Hunter**

**The cave gave off an eerie atmosphere to those that saw it. Darkness covered the interior, stalactites and spires appearing all over the floor and ceiling.**

**Several men all walked into the center of the clearing. Usually, they only sent clones, informants, or holograms in their place. But due to the circumstances, they thought it better to meet in person.**

**A man with several piercings all over his face and orange hair walked up. He was dressed in a long, black cloak with a red interior. And spread around the cloak was the figures of red clouds. And atop this man's head was a forehead protector with the figures of four parallel lines falling down. And intersecting the lines was a long scratch. He opened his eyes, revealing eyes with light purple irises and sclera and a ripple pattern appearing from the center.**

**This man was Pain. He was the leader of the Akatsuki.**

**Or so it is believed.**

**"**Could the same red clouds the ninja was talking about in the last chapter" asked Ezra locking directly at Makarov

" unless there is any other organization that wear black cloaks with red clouds " said makarov is eyes narrowed, if they were indeed the same organization than there was trouble.

**A woman with blue hair, lavender eye shadow, and a piercing under her lip walked out. She wore a headband similar to the man to her left. And atop her head was an origami flower with a more faded shade of blue. She had the look of a woman who was willing to take any life for their cause.**

"Now that is a sight i like. beautiful and deadly" said gildarts as he eyed the woman

"Agreed" said macao as he stared the woman chest with a grim on is face.

"A shame holograms aren't solid "said wakaba

Cana just shook her head

**She was Konan. Angel of the Land of Rain**

**"So, are we all in assembly?" The pierced man announced in a powerful, emotionless voice. From the shadows, several men walked into the light.**

**"Neh, Leader-San," a large man said to his boss. This man had a blue-tint to his skin, and long blue hair like a shark fin. Gill-like marks, making bags under his eyes and sharp, pointed teeth. On his head was a metal band with four waving lines, a scratch through the middle. And on his back was a massive sword wrapped in bandages. "Is it almost time for the big party we've set up for? You know I can get impatient if I have to wait too long for the fun."**

**This man was Kisame Hoshigaki. Monster of the Hidden Mist.**

**"There is no need for worry Kisame. It will almost be time for our greatest gathering." The leader of the group assured the crazy shark.**

"A batlle with this one would be tough ."said gildarts surprising everyone in the room.

it was rare to see the man so serious

"Why" inquired the salamander, sure the man looks strong but he did not understand why gildarts seemed so careful

"Because he is crazy and bloodthirsty that's a combination that scares me more than any dragon" said the ace of fairy tail.

**"Are you sure it is time for that yet?" The leader turned to the one who had addressed him. The man in question was a tall man with dark skin, with a white hood and black mask. His eyes were his only visible characteristics, green irises and red sclera with no pupils. He wore the metal of the crashing waterfall, with a slash through the middle. "We haven't collected the right funds and don't have enough support to sustain our conquest over the other nations. I don't want to lose all my money because you were premature and impatient."**

"This one is greedy it's obvius that he only cares about hinself and money" said makarov.

**This man was Kakuzu. The Zombie Broker of the Underworld.**

**"Kakuzu," Konan stepped between Pain and the masked member. "...watch your tone."**

**"I am worried though." A new member had made himself known by the others. This was a young man, short in his stature. He appeared to only look about in his teens, with shaggy red hair. He was uncomfortable, wishing to be in his Hiruko covering. But he was asked to appear in his Scorpion form instead. "We seem to be rushing ahead of schedule. Is there a reason for that?"**

**This boy-like man was Sasori. Sasori of the Red Sand.**

**"Yes Sasori-San. But there must be a very logical reason for our rush." A thin man walked next to Sasori. He was a pale-skinned man with long black hair. He had thin cheeks and a low nose. His pupils were slit and eyes covered by purple markings. Giving him the appearance of a snake. "We have used our connections to fool the members of the village nations into instigating a war with each other. We asked old acquaintances of Kakuzu-San to pose as members of Iwagakure to infiltrate Konohagakure. Sasori-San used his spies in the upper tier of the council in Sunagakure to stir up the idea of infiltration. And I used my mind control techniques and Impure World Resurrection to have men pose as Kumogakure-nin and attack. It was unfortunate that I lost so many specimens, but it was necessary for our cause."**

"Shodai sama what's the impure world resurrection" asked Lucy, she had been quiet because she didn't see much to say but this couth her attention.

Mavis frowned "this technique allows the user to revive a dead also allows them to control them by making them nothing more than a puppet.

"How is that possible?" Lucy asked, and she felt like throwing up.

Mavis shook her head "I only know that that for this to be done you need to sacrifice a soul and a body"

She looked down at her guild and smiled proudly when she saw that they shared her ideals if the looks on their faces was anything to go by, she then glanced at Lucy

"so lucy what do you thing about that technique" ask mavis as she leaned forward

Lucy took some time to think about her answer.

"its gross, I mean I know there are cruel people in this world but isen't that going to far? She asked the founder of fairy tail

"there is no limits to human feelings" said the younger looking blond

"i know, but there is a point where you have to concise will get too heavy. "said Lucy she saw it happened a lot of times already.

Meanwhile gaajel who was assisting levy gave shifted on his seat

Speaking of levy she was furiously taking notes the media of a portal that passed between detentions was simple amazing and now that she knows that is possible she was going to find a way.

**This man was Orochimaru. Orochimaru of the Sannin.**

**"Although, I do wonder for some of our plans. Did you send out Kirigakure-nin to instigate a rivalry between the villages, Kisame-kun?" The reptilian like man asked the shark. Anything he could do to further his info library and expand his horizons**

**"No, I have no comrades left from the village. Did you persuade them, Leader-San?" The shark said with a toothy grin.**

**"It was not I, but I do know who it was." The pierced man declared to his followers. As he was about to continue, the tanned-masked man walked forward to address Pain.**

**"Do you mind telling us what we are doing exactly? Is there someone behind the scenes, or a you just vain in everything you say?" Kakuzu cracked his hands as black wires started to wave from his forearms. "If there is, please tell us. I don't like to be kept in the dark."**

"that's weird" said the third master of fairy tail

"what do you mean "asked natsu

"they don't even know why they are doing all those things, i fear that they are more than just a terrorist group trying to create chaos" said Makarov

"master is right somehow I cant shake the feeling that there is a deeper meaning behind all this" added Ezra

"yeah but why target the great nations. "asked Mira

**Konan flared intent at the ancient man, paper peeling off her hands and face. Sasori smirked as his ninja puppets hovered behind him, lifted by illuminated wire. Kisame smiled and lifted his sword off his back, crashing it into the ground before him. Orochimaru kept a small smile on his face as his long tongue danced out of his mouth. Pain was stoic during this whole confrontation.**

**"Mah, mah everyone. Please calm down. It ain't nice to have to a disagreement between friends." "You idiot, they aren't friends, they are working together for the goal. If you would stop eating every shit covered corpse we find, you may have known that." "Okay that was a low blow. And we both eat the poopy corpses, you know that." Every member looked toward the new arrival. A man that had a Venus fly-trap appearance, one half white, one half black. The white half had a carefree look on his face with yellow pupils and a mouth. The black half with a serious aura to him, yellow eyes the only thing that stood out in his face.**

**The creature was Zetsu. Personal spy to the Akatsuki.**

**"Zetsu, have you brought him, they are growing impatient." Pain said to the half-breed. They needed the core player to bring this all together.**

**"Yes he is here." "He said he wanted to get ready and make sure everything was set as we have this meeting." The two halves finished their explanation before turning to show a man with long black hair and a mask with a flame pattern.**

**The members stared at the new player. Who was this man? And how had he gained the attention of the leader and spy?**

**"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," the masked man said in a rather deep voice. "You all have helped prepare the new plans for our goal. You all seem impatient with the idea of changes. So I think you should hear our plans for the future."**

**Hunter**

The guild cheered no more shade people in a shade cavern doing shade things

Ezra smiled at the mention of Naruto, then blushed when she remembered what her other said 'husband'

"Wow Ezra I dint know you liked then so young" came the teasing voice of Cana

Everyone paused to look at Ezra who looked like fish out of water

Then it turned in a full blow laugh as her face turned red

**Naruto sat up against the wall of his cell. His breathing steady and mind calm. Over the last two years, he had grown more accustomed to living in this damp cell. He no longer watched the world pass by his bars, but moved around and sat up after coming from assassinations. This new living had caused him to gain more life in his face. No longer did he appear dead at first sight.**

The atmosphere of joy disappeared

At the mention of words:

Cell and assassination

While nobody commented on it it was clear they feared what he would become all of then except Mavis and Ezra of course

**But even with these changes, his eyes were still empty. Some of the Anbu, he finally knew their name, noticed the changes and tried to break him again.**

** But he only ignored their words and actions. And after a while, they just stopped showing up to hurt him.**

"yeah Naruto show then what you are made of" cried natsu getting severals nods around him

"that's right be strong" said the bleu cat as he stood him natsu shoulders

Elf man gave a thumbs up "so young and yet so manly"

**He was taller after turning five. But he was still short for his age. And he no longer seemed malnourished. Grabbing his food before it was ruined and eating what he could. He even noticed that there was more food than usual over the past year.**

"Wow he sure is cute "said Cana the she grinned a mischivios glint on her eyes she turned in Ezra directions

"wouldn't you agree Ezra "said the card magic user

The knight however did not seem bothered by it she merely smiled and replied

"he sure his. i bet he will be eve more handsome when is grown up" she finished with a sly wink.

To say they were surprised were one understatement not only she brushed of cana's teasing but she didn't deny her implications

**What had caused all these changes were the meetings with the creature in his stomach. Over the last two years, Kyūbi still did not like him but had warmed up. He gave him teachings on ways to live and how people act. He was even helping him learn to speak correctly.**

"It sems big bad fox isent so bad after all"said mira wit a warm smilled on her face she was glad to know naruto had a friend

**As he walked through his sewer, he saw the customary bars that held the fox. He tried to take the seal off the bars to open the cage, but every time he came close he would stop. Like something horrible would happen if he did.**

**He walked up to the sleeping fox and yelled the greeting he taught him. "Fuck off, Kyūbi!" He said with a slight smile. The fox opened his eyes and looked at the boy with contempt.**

**"What the hell did I tell you boy? That is not how you address me."**

**"Sorry Kyūbi, but every time I talked to you, you yelled that at me. I thought that was how we greet." The boy said with no change in his facial expression. He had caused the titanic fox to sweat-drop.**

**"Yes, well I am the great Kyūbi, you are just a foolish shit that bothers me every day." The fox raised to its feet and begun to shrink. He was smaller than his usual frame, but still larger than most of the Anbu. The Kyūbi had discovered that it was easier to just change its size then it was to keep pressing its face to the ground. Plus, it would make it easier to teach the child if it didn't have to try and find him in his shadow.**

Lucy with dumb fold esprection raised finger "that makes sense"

**"What are we doing today? Are we continuing with the paper that goes boom and stuff?" The boy said with a tilted head. The fox was teaching him to create paper that exploded. Saying that it would be useful for their escape.**

So they are preparing to escape good"tougth Makarov"

So they also use seals to create a explosives" mumbled levy as she took note. She had put her efforts to tried to understand the the portal in order to appreciate the story but she just could help herself

The shinobi world was so full of things to learn

**"Yes, it is time for you to make one as a test." The Kyūbi smirked at the idea of freedom from another cell. Once this boy had escaped, he would force him to unlock the seal. Every time the boy would try, the control seal placed by the insolent old human would warn him not to. So once they were in the clear, he would scare the child into it and be freed.**

**Maybe when he was out, he would eat the boy. Ah, that would be a treat.**

Mavis smiled at friendship that was forming between then even tough neither Naruto or kyubbi would admit out loud but their relationship was close to of a father and a son

**On the outside, Naruto opened his eyes and took a piece of his rag off. Then he bit his thumb and blood dripped out. He followed the fox's direction and made runes on the cloth. He had made many attempts at making the right symbols correctly, but had difficulties getting kanji right. And taking so many attempts, he lost a lot of blood and passed out. When he awoke, the fox had just said _'moron'_, that was a fun day. Making the precise kanji and lines on the rag. If he could add the chakra right, then it would be a bomb at his wish.**

**When he was finished, he held the rag in front of him. The cloth drenched in dark red, all it needed was the chakra. Kyūbi had taught him how to bring out chakra over the sessions they had. He also said that in all his lifetime, he had never seen someone so bad at working chakra.**

**Naruto did not know what he meant when he said that, so he thought it was a compliment. Poor kid.**

**"**amazing after everything he have been trough he still so pure and innocent" said master of fairy tail im awe anyone would have been broken after such terrible child hood he hoped the kid never changed

"the kid his strong" said the ace of the fairy tale us he drank from is bottle.

**Naruto brought his hands together and tried to charge the note. If he could place some chakra into it, then it could be used as a bomb later on. Naruto concentrated for what seemed like hours to him with no results. "No, it's not enough to power the note, let alone set it off. You have to bring out more. Keep the flow steady and strong."**

**Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled out as much power as he could. It seemed hopeless until he felt a warm sensation move through his body and to his hands. He opened his eyes and saw the rag move.**

**Naruto was so excited; he kept pouring as much chakra as he could. The Kyūbi smirked from inside his cage. _'Heh, almost there. If he can keep enough of these hidden, then it will be time for us to break free'_. The fox then thought of what he would do. He would bite off the heads of the council first. Then he would set off a Bijudama at the center of the village.**

"Yell I have nothing against biting of the head of the council members" said natsu gaining a nod from happy

**As Kyūbi was too distracted with the thought of carnage and destruction that he did not realize it before it was too late. "No you idiot! That's too much, stop!"**

**Naruto stopped his charge and noticed that the note was lighted. All the chakra had built up and over flowed, causing it to start burning.**

**Naruto's eyes widened and tried to throw the note. But as it left his hands, it was too late.**

"What happened" asked natsu. evyrone in the room had a grin esprection him their faces it felt a child running down his spine, something bad just happened.

"Natsu I think he just blew of his arm" said the blue cat.

**Hunter**

**Each member looked at the masked man with expectation. Thinking that anyone dressed like that was going to spout out nonsense of conquest and end of days. But at first sight, this man seemed calm and in control. Like he wasn't standing in a room with several of the most wanted men and women in all the Elemental Nations.**

**He seemed in control, even though they had never seen this man before. Like he had everything in the palm of his hand.**

**Oh, if they only knew.**

**"Now, since you all have been so kind enough, I have decided that I will answer any questions you have before we continue. I know this may seem difficult to understand, but I may have the answers you seek." The man said with no changes in tone or body. Showing no fear to talking to S-class criminals like children.**

"He must be really stong "said natsu cracking is knuckles while I didn't say anything about that but he was really looking forward to their see then fight

"and crazy too" said happy

**"Yes..." Kakuzu said as he raised his hand toward the masked man. "Does this hurt?" As he finished talking, several black threads tore through his arm and towards the man. Just as everyone was prepared to see it rain blood, the thread passed through his body, untouched.**

"Remarkale" praised makarov, he norowed his eyes that man gave the same feeling a dragon would.

"out of all of then he and the insect like creature seemed more evil"

**Everyone's eyes but Pain's and Konan's widen in surprise. This man was not a hologram sent from a disclosed site. Nor was it a bunshin, because it didn't implode on contact. Whatever this man was, attacks didn't work.**

**The masked man wiped a speck of imaginary dust off his clothes. "Okay, now that we have passed formalities, I can start. We won't have any more problems, will we?" The fully masked man asked the semi-masked man.**

**Kakuzu nodded his head in agreement. He was ready to kill this strange man who seemed like he was superior. But Kakuzu was truly surprised by the man's actions. Even Hashirama Senju did not have a technique like that. This man was interesting; maybe he had finally found someone who wouldn't die at their first meeting.**

**"Now, my name is Tobi. If you wish to call me something else go ahead, names mean nothing to me anymore. Over the past four years, this organization has sent off members of each major power to attack each other. We are instigating a war between the Five Great Villages. Originally, we were just biding time. Waiting for the perfect chance to present itself and make our move." The masked man shifted his gaze down, "But that is no longer the case."**

**Sasori lifted his head on interest. "What exactly would that be? There must be a reason for us creating a war." He turned his sight onto the leader of their group. "Didn't you have a thing against starting wars?"**

**The pierced man kept his look forward but still answered, "War has taken everything, and will bring new to reason. With the end of this next war, will be the beginning of a world of peace."**

"I am certain peace is the last thing he wants "said Makarov

**"What have changed are the circumstances," the masked man pulled out two pictures from his sleeve and held them for all to see. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, as he knew who one of these people was. One was a picture of a bandaged man with an x-scar, guarded by Anbu. The other was of a blond boy being carried by another masked assassin. "This is a picture of a village elder of Konoha and leader of Root. His name is Danzō, and he has only one goal; the complete control and prosperity of Konoha."**

**He placed one picture in front of the other, showing the boy. "And this is his ticket to doing so. This boy is his secret weapon. The one he has been using over 4 years to bring absolute fear into the eyes of those who wish the village harm."**

**"And how does this boy do so, exactly?" Kisame questioned, as his interest in where this was all going continued to rise.**

**"Simple, he is the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune." The members who did not know this man were shocked at what he had said. "He is using this boy as a weapon to strike fear into people."**

**"He is used assassination attempts, group destruction plans. He is even being used to bring control to his village. I had planned on adding myself into a little argument between the Uchiha and council, but this boy had stopped all plans of a revolution." Despite how he was acting, he was truly disappointed; he wanted that Itachi boy on his side in the future. Oh well.**

**"So what does this mean exactly?" Kakuzu asked.**

**"Yes, so he has a personal toy, so what." Sasori scoffed.**

**"Each village has some control of a Biju, so why do we need to be involved?" Orochimaru wondered.**

**"I know that the 'Mizukage' and Raikage's brother have control of their Biju just fine." Kisame told the masked man. "So is this truly a need for our talents?"**

**"The problem is exactly that." The masked man assured. "Now that the villages were in knowledge of how Konoha was using their Jinchūriki, they had to begin planning on how to use their Biju efficiently as well. This would mean that the containers life expectance was running short and our window was closing. The more danger they are in, the more the beasts will rage and kill the host. If even one Biju were to run off, our real plan would be ruined."**

"so their main target is the biju"poited Ezra

**Every member took interest in what he had just said. Orochimaru stepped forth and asked what most of them were thinking. "What is this 'real' plan?"**

**The masked man brought his hand to his face and grabbed the cover. He brought the mask down and exposed his face. One side of his face was badly scarred, old injuries due to how much they had faded. The other half completely fine, like he had been sewn together with a perfectly good replica. But his most defining point was the Sharigan eyes he had staring at the members. "It is the completion of the Moon-Eye Plan."**

"What's the moon eye plan" aske gray

"he is trying to inslave the entire world in a dream world" mavis said wit a neutral expretion

"but why "asked Lucy

"apparently this is the only way to ring peace to the world" asid mavis

"that's crap " said natsu

"for once I agree with natsu" said the ice make mage

"yes that's super unmanly"

**Most of them were in wonder at what he had said. Most except Kisame, who was laughing at the inside joke. "Kahahahaha, it was you. That explains how the Kirigakure ninja got involved. You've been using that Mizukage to send puppets out to further the war plans."**

**The others were looking between themselves to understand what was happening. But then the Uchiha made himself heard, and continued the explanation. "We will cause a war between the five great nations. During which, to gain the upper hand, each village that joins will bring their Biju to the front lines to win the war. When they do, we will have eight of the nine beasts in one location, exhausted and beaten." He knew that none of the villages would pass up the chance to use their ultimate weapons to gain control of the state of war.**

"Brilliant cruel disgusting cowordly but brilliant"said mavis

**The other members continued to listen, the pieces of the plan coming together in their heads.**

**"With all five nations crumbled, we will have no one standing in our way. We will gather the Jinchūriki and their nine beasts and use their power to give us infinite strength. Then I will pass a genjutsu on the moon that all the people will see. And they will be under our control. No fighting, no war, only peace in this god forsaken world."**

**Everyone was amazed that someone would come up with a plan to kill off hundreds of thousands of people to gain control. It was sick to even think that someone imagined that outcome. And they already knew their answer when the scarred man asked, "Well, will you join me?"**

**Every member looked to each other. And then looked towards the three standing before them. The pierced, orange haired man was ready for any task. The blue haired woman was reluctant with the idea, but ready to follow through. And the scarred Uchiha only stood there, waiting for an answer.**

**Every other member had a smile on their face. With ideas and plans of their own brewing in their head. This would leave them open to do what they always wanted. Money to waste and gather. Bodies to make eternal art of. Blood-line to keep immortal and strong. And battles to their hearts content.**

**"When does this all happen?" Kisame asked for the group.**

**"We used our influence and spies to have set up a single date and location for our final battle. The Valley of the End, on the Tenth of October. That will be our judgment day."**

the guild was quiet. absorbing the information, even the Naruto accident seemed small in the face of these revelations.

**Hunter**

**"In one week's time, that will be the day the nations will meet to fight. The Fourth Great Ninja War will begin at the valley on that day." Danzō said at the front of war meeting council. Every able bodied ninja, Anbu, police corps, and mercenary of the Land of Fire was meeting together to strategize. Even the two remaining Sannin had arrived. Tsunade and Jaraiya had been asked by their old Sensei to join in the fray once more.**

**He had taken charge of the situation due to Hiruzen's inability to adapt to the consequences of war. The villages had declared war on each other after several years of infighting and accusations. Usually this would not be enough to start a war, but members of each village were being killed and sent back in pieces. It was their own way of insulting each other for their failed attempts.**

**But that was not all. Each village had sent their Jinchūriki to kill and fight, copying their tactic and solution to even the odds. Hiruzen was swamped with guilt that his village may have just started a war because they wanted power from a single child. And even now, they had planned on using Naruto to solve this war for them.**

"even if that hiruzen is a good man but he is very passive." commented Makarov. He was furious at hiruzen

a leader should always be ahead of his people guiding them danzo my be power hungry but hiruzen should quit crying and start doing something

**Danzō addressed the people in front of him. "We will emerge victorious from the fight. We will gain the recognition and control we have sought for so long. We will prove what it means to be ninjas of the leaf."**

**The whole clearing cheered. Most had not known what war was like, expecting it to be one long battle. But the veterans of the third war were prepared, ready to experience a second helping of hell.**

**"Dismissed!" Danzō order and all ninja vanished, leaving only him and a crestfallen Hiruzen.**

**The old ninja looked to his friend with a blank look. He had stood there for some time before choosing to break the silence.**

**"You aren't usually this upset. Even in the times when we were ready for war." The hawk addressed his oldest friend. "What is wrong Hiruzen?"**

**"What is wrong? What is wrong Danzō is that we are purposefully starting a massive scale war with the other villages. That we are willing to send off our men to die just so that we can continue to prosper. This is not what we should be aiming for!" The wrinkled man yelled with his head in his hands.**

**"We have always been prepared for these circumstances. That is what it means to be a ninja. That we give our lives and beings to the village and our people."**

**"But we our using our people to fight our battles. We are using women and children. We have a child on the front lines leading this fight god damnit!"**

**"And that child is a proud member of this village. His parents and ancestors fought for what is right. I just tried to continue the path early."**

**"You used him for your own gains Danzō." Hiruzen looked into his friend's eyes. "Don't bring Minato-kun's and Kushina-kun's heritage into the argument. They are not a reason to send a boy to die on the battlefield as he turns 6."**

**"If this meant so much to you Hiruzen, you would have stopped me when I took him 4 years ago. You didn't because you knew my cause was right, even if the execution was wrong. We both want the same thing; we are just willing to take different paths to reach the goal."**

**Hiruzen sat down and breathed in. He looked into the emptiness, just thinking of what to do. "My grandson has started to try and walk on his own feet." Hiruzen changed the subject of the argument. "He keeps falling down but tries again as soon as he can."**

**Danzō walked by him, "Konohamaru-kun seems like he will make a strong ninja someday." The old man tried to reassure his friend.**

**Hiruzen had a sad smile on his face. "I can't help but think that maybe I can help this child better than I did for Naruto-kun. So I have decided that after this war, I will resign as the current Hokage in power." Danzō looked at his friend in mild surprise; he had loved the Hokage job more than anything else he had ever done.**

"The best decision you have made so far" said makarov is voice was laced with venon it was clear that he was pessid

**"I can't help but think I will never lead that boy guiding him as an authority. Because every time I see myself, I see a shell of my former self. And I can't look at that anymore."**

**Danzō nodded his head, understanding that this was a choice already made, not a decision that could change.**

**Then a Root Anbu appeared before Danzō kneeling. "Danzō-sama!" The armored man said in a rushed tone. "You need to come quickly; we believe that the demon child tried to escape."**

**Danzō stared at the kneeling man, and then turned his head to his old friend. The Sandaime could not do anything, knowing he had no power at this point to change anything. Danzō turned back and nodded his head, vanishing along with the Anbu. Leaving Hiruzen Sarutobi to pray for the child's safety.**

"Maki calm dow any further and you will kill us all "said mavis as she pointed at the guild members

Makarov turn to look to see levy,gajeel,natsu,gray,wakaba,cana,maccao,elfman and lucy gasping for air

Ezra, Mira summed on edge happy had passed out due the pressure gildars was still drinking Wendy and Carla seemed fine due mavis presence

The elder master took a deep breath and relaxed. Gasps was heard all over the room

Mavis gestured to Wendy to continue

**Hunter**

**When Danzō entered the narrow hallway, he saw that many of his men had gathered around a single blown cell way. Danzō made his presence known, causing every Anbu member to stand at attention and let their leader through.**

**When he arrived at the front, he found Naruto lying on the ground, simmering. He placed his foot under the boy's chest and flipped him over. His chest was badly burnt and his fingertips missing. His arms were close to charcoal black. The boy had passed out from shock and pain, so he placed his hand up and worked the seal.**

**Naruto's body then jerked in pain as he woke up. He stopped and breathed in heavy breathes. He re-adjusted himself so he had his back on the wall facing Danzō.**

**"Naruto-kun, what are you doing, causing an explosion like this?" He asked the boy in a low tone, already guessing the answer.**

**For the first time, the men around him heard the boy say something other than screams if pain. "I was making a bomb to get out." He lifted his head to look at the bandaged elder. "It was an escap-escop..."**

**"Escape attempt?"**

**"Yeah that." Naruto answered for the bandaged man who helped him finish his sentence. Even with Kyūbi's help, he had a hard time learning some words. Speaking of Kyūbi, he was making a glare at the man that could not see him. This human was talking down to him, even if not directly**

**"Naruto-kun, when you escape from here, where will you go?" He asked the little charred blond boy. He tilted his head as his answer. Neither he nor Kyūbi had thought that far. Well he didn't, he didn't know for certain about Kyūbi.**

**"You have nowhere to go if you left. You would be wanted by this village and every other village. You have become an international criminal, hunted by each nation. And you have no family, friends, or precious people to call your home."**

Ezra cliched her fist tightly. how there they

**He lowered himself to the boy's eye level. "Face it, if it was not for me, you would not even have a reason to live. You would just be a lifeless child, with a demon inside of you. Shunned and hated by all that see you, no one to go to. That is a far worse experience then death, let alone this."**

"You took his reason to live in the first place" mumbled Ezra

**He stood back and walked a few feet away. "So don't try to run again, because even if we treat you like this, we are the only ones who will acknowledge you." He then continued his walk and ordered the gathered men to disperse.**

**"I leave the cleanup to you, and the water works if they come." He addressed one Anbu in the crowd to stay, and then faded **away** in the darkness.**

**The Anbu looked toward the wall to see the child with his eyes covered by his ragged hair. He walked up to the child and bent down before him, absently noticing that the burn marks and fingertips were fading back thanks to the fox.**

**"Hey, are you all right?" He asked the child. The boy lifted his head to show sad eyes. The first real expression the boy had ever shown, and it was one of pain and sorrow. But, no tears came from his eyes.**

**"No. He is right. I have nothing but this cell and life. I didn't like everything he said. I feel mad an-and something else I don't know." The boy said in an upset voice. "Who are you mister? You don't hit me when you walked up."**

**The Anbu unhooked his mask and showed Naruto his face. One tired eye, and the other scarred and red with figures in it. "My name is Kakashi, Naruto. Kakashi Hatake. And I have been waiting to find a way out of this for you."**

**The boy tilted his head in curiosity. "Me? Why Kakashi-khan?" He still couldn't get the hang of what keigo was or how to use it. Getting it mixed up with his honorifics. Kyūbi sighed.**

**"Because I can't sit here anymore watching what is happening." Over the past two years, Kakashi was making his life easier to stand in the hell hole. He had stopped any Root that thought of beating him up. And added extra helpings to his food so he didn't starve. The only reason he didn't escape with Naruto the first chance he got was because he was so heavily guarded there was no openings.**

"at least someone is doing something"said natsu

**That is, until the war started. If he could find a way to counter the control seal Danzō had on him, then he could free Naruto. He could let him live in a different country, not affected by the war. He owed his sensei that his son would at least live happily.**

**"Why do you care Kakashi-donoma?"**

**"Uh, Kakashi is just fine Naruto. Don't hurt yourself with trying to find a good suffix." Kakashi said with a sweat drop down the back of his head.**

**"Well, why would you help me Kakashi?"**

**"Because I know you deserve more than this." The man said with a hint of empathy for the child. "And I would do anything to help you live a better life than this."**

**Naruto looked at the man in wonder. No one had every shown worry or tried to help him. He felt a warm feeling in his chest, something he had never experienced before. Kyūbi stared at the man through Naruto's eyes. _'My emotion field says that he isn't lying. He truly wants to help the boy. I feel like I have seen this man before.'_**

**"B-but you don't know me."**

**"That may be true, but I know that you can have a better life. And I will make sure the people I see precious to me love happily."**

"I wonder why he his going that far for him" said Mira this story was really sad but she was happily listening to it after all she was looking forward to see Naruto interacting with their counterpart, she was

**"Pre-precious? What does that mean?"**

**"It means that it is something you can't go on without. That you will do everything you can to make sure that it is safe. That is what precious people are."**

**Naruto's eyes widened. He had never heard anyone say something like that to him. Naruto lowered his eyes so they could not be seen. "So if you want to protect something, they are precious?"**

**"Yes. That is what it means." Kakashi lifted his face to look at Naruto, and was shocked at what he saw. The boy was smiling, for the first time in his whole life, that boy looked happy. His mouth in a wide grin and his eyes full of warmth.**

**"So, if I wanted to protect you, you would be precious to me? Then I'm not alone after all. Because there is someone else I want to help."**

**Kakashi looked puzzled. "Who?"**

**The boy brought his hand to his seal. "I want to protect Kyūbi as well." Both Kyūbi's and Kakshi's eyes widened. "He has helped me so much. I want to make sure he is happy as well."**

The guild smiled at the show of affection

**Kakashi looked at Naruto surprised, and then softened his eyes. This boy should be free. He took out a blanket and placed it on Naruto and patted his head, earning a smile from the young boy. He told him to get some sleep after a bad day.**

**Kakashi rounded a corner and looked ahead of him. His eyes were blazing with determination. _'I will save Naruto from this life. So he can have a better chance. I promise on my Ninja way.'_**

**Hunter**

**Naruto settled in the ground and closed his eyes. When he woke up he was in front of Kyūbi in his smaller form. Naruto walked up to Kyūbi and asked, " What's wrong Kyūbi? You seem sad." The boy asked in innocence.**

**The fox lifted his head to look at the boy. His eyes appeared sorrowful, a far cry from his usual anger."Why would you say that?"**

**"Huh?" Naruto looked at him in curiosity. "Wha?"**

**"What you said to the mask. Why would want to help me?" His teeth flared and his eyes were full of anger. "You have nothing to gain from helping me. So why are you lying?"**

**"I'm not." The boy looked up at the large fox. "You have helped me so much, so I want you to be happy as well." He then gave the fox a happy smile. "You are someone I hold precious. And I want you to be happy as well."**

**The fox looked down at the child. No one had given him a chance since the old man years ago. He thought that he was just going to have to let this cycle of moving from empty container to empty container go on forever. But maybe that wasn't the case.**

**The fox turned around, no longer faxing the young boy. "Leave. Now"**

**"Okay." The boy agreed and walked off. "See you later Kyūbi."**

**"Wait." The fox's voice broke the silence. Causing the young child to stop and turn around. "It's not Kyūbi. That was just something that I have come to agree to."**

**"Oh. Well what is your name?"**

**"Kurama."**

**The little boy smiled and continued walking out. "I like that. Okay, I will see you later Kurama."**

The guild looked in awe us they saw the powerful demon so friendly

"what just happen" asked wakaba

"that was kindness overpowering hate" said Mavis

"now that I think of it they are like me and iegneel. we both were raised by extremely powerful beings that had strange crises of personality" said the fire dragon slayer

**The fox just stared off into the darkness of his cell. Maybe it was time to try and make up for some sins. He would never be truly cleared, but he could try. He looked at his hands and started to practice seals. His upper body was closely similar to human bodies, and that allowed him to make seals. He had only seen it once, but he had already committed it to memory.**

**Hunter**

**"Is it supposed to be this terrifying? I knew it was scary just being in the village during the last war. ithought that it would be easier with everyone together." A young man in a newly made Anbu uniform said to the older ninja next to him. He was experienced and strong, but still had the feeling of war wash over him.**

**"It is alright Itachi-kun. Our youth will allow us to whether any storm or fear, as long as we head into the blazing sunlight. Hahahaha." This man had a bowl-shaped haircut and huge eyebrows. Beneath his flak jacket was a green spandex jumpsuit.**

**"**what manly combination youth and man" said the manly Strauss

Mira turned and smiled at elfman

"i hope you are not planning on wearing something as nice as that green spandex, or that hairstyle . finished with **VERY** sweet smiled.

Elfman shivered , strugling to but a smile he said "of course I would go that far."

**A new man walked up to them in the massive march of soldiers to the battle field. He was rough looking, with a shaggy beard and cigarette in his mouth. "Guy, stop freaking out the new meat. I don't think youth will be able to help out in this situation." He said as he brought a light to his cigarette. As he set the drag, a delicate hand grabbed the stick and threw it away.**

**"Asuma, if you are so worried about the war, stop smoking and buck up. All that time at the capital with the Daimyo must have made you soft." The woman in question was a beautiful, black haired woman. With blood red eyes with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up and wore the standard flak jacket. She didn't usually wear this outfit, but due to the war march, she had to wear this as the battle started.**

whistles were heard gildarts had a perverted smile admiring the hologram

"what an abundance of meat" said wakaba

Macao had heart in his eyes.

makarov however had a serious face

"stop thinking about these things you do not see that this is serious if you are not going to interoperate to give something supportive then stay quiet. yelled makarov

Causing those presents in the room to look surprised

He then turned to levy and smiledand blushed a little

"Levy hows your nots in that portal" said Makarov causing most of then to to sweatdroop

Dirty old man

**"Ah, come on Kurenai. That's just mean."**

**"Um, Kurenai-San, is this the time for us to be fooling around?" Itachi asked the experienced ninja about what to do.**

**"No, but this might be the only time we have to stay calm. So enjoy it while you can." A new man made himself heard by the younger group.**

**They all turned to see two people walking by them. One was a tall, aged man with long, spiky white hair. Down his face were two red lines from his eyes, and a wart on his nose. He wore the forehead protector of the leaf, but in a green kimono and red haori.**

**Alongside him was a shorter woman with straight, blond hair. She had a purple-rhombus shape on forehead, her protector hanging around her neck. She wore the standard uniform with flak jacket, her well-endowed chest pushing the jacket up.**

Gildarts,Macao and Makarov drooled at the hologram well the chest of the hologram

**"**Levy I want you to have worked exclusively on this portal." said Makarov with and authoritarian voice only to cause the present girls to sweet drop.

"Oh master ."tougth Mira as she shook her head

**Next to her was a young woman with long black hair and black eyes. She as well was dressed in the standard uniform, although her sleeves appeared several sizes too big.**

**"If we wanted to relax, we should camp and gamble. I feel like I could win a few rounds of poker as we speak."**

**"Nah, Tsunade. If we played right now, all we could take from you would be your rations and weapons." The tall, white haired man said. Until he turned to look at her, taking many heavy breathes. "Unless you want to play strip poker, which in case I'm all in."**

"Yes please good idea" cried Wakaba with Gildarts and Macao noding their heads furiosly.

**The blond women grabbed the man and proceeded to pummel him into a fine paste. Causing several ninja in the vicinity to step back for safety.**

the three immediately turned pale

the laughter of the Cana and gigling of Mira and Lucy was the only thing that was heard

**"Please Tsunade-sama stop! You will kill Jiraiya-sama I you continued." The black haired women asked her master.**

**Tsunade let the limp body hit the ground and walked off. She looked to her charge, "Shizune, you have to stop being so lenient. Otherwise his kind will never learn."**

"Good idea, I wonder if i should start doing the same" said the Titania with a stern voice

Making the tree man whimper

**The young ninja group blanked at the carefree attitude the Sannin had while they marched to war. Before any of them could question the motive, Guy made a dramatic pose. "Ah, up ahead I see my eternal rival coasting through the crowd. I am sorry my friends but I am off. I will return so that we may enjoy more merry times of youth!" And the spandex man ran through the crowd toward a grey haired young man.**

**The group left behind could only sweat drop at the man's eccentric behavior. Asuma looked toward the older ninja, ready to ask a question plaguing his mind. "Hey, does this seem right? I mean we are going to war and we aren't even trying to have negotiations. This isn't like the old man." He referenced to the aged Hokage that was at the front of the march. Dressed in his black war gear, he appeared as he did when he was ready to fight a strong opponent. Alongside him, Danzō walking at a steady pace with cane in hand.**

**Following the leaders of the Konoha army were several Anbu carrying a sealed crate. Making sure that it was safe until their arrival.**

**"Yeah actually, your right." Jiraiya agreed with the young Sarutobi. "Jiji is usually so upbeat, but when he asked us to come, he sounded angry and regretful. Like he was forced into this decision."**

**"You don't think Danzō had something to do with sensei acting like this do you?" Tsunade questioned her old friend.**

**"Well, they never have been on good terms. Only someone like him could cause Hokage-sama to act like that." Shizune added her two cents to the conversation.**

**"But how does he plan for us to fight in this war? We may have a great military power, but it is foolish to fight against villages that bring their Biju into the fray." Kurenai said with a hint of worry laced in her voice.**

**"Over the years, father has told me that many of Konoha's enemies are taken care of before they start." All the older ninja looked at the newly promoted Uchiha. "That he has been using some kind of weapon to place himself as a figure of power." Itachi looked between all the Uchiha, Hyūga, and normal ninja in the march. "A weapon that even our village has come to fear."**

**"Do you think that crate they have with them is that weapon?"**

**"I don't know Jiraiya-sama, but whatever is in that crate, has given them confidence to take on every power in the world."**

**Hunter**

**Guy ran through the crowd, weaving through the soldiers preparing for war, toward his target. He jumped on the air and landed next to a young grey haired individual. "Ah Kakashi, it is so good to see my rival after so long. With your status now in the Anbu, I have searched for a new rival to challenge as the sun rises. But none I meet can compare to your grace and tenacity." He finished his speech with a cheesy grin and a thumb up.**

**Kakashi continued forward, causing Guy tomwonder what had happened to his rival. When Kakashi lifted his head to address to lively man. "Guy, this war will not be pretty. We will be using our best moves and skills from the get go. And I am sure that it will not end well for me in the long run."**

**"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Guy questioned the strange look his old friend had.**

**"I mean that there is something I have to do in the middle of the battle. And when I am done, I will probably be seen as a traitor and criminal." Guy's eyes widened at the lax tone Kakashi used to describe the situation.**

**"Then don't do it. Whatever it is, there must be another solution." Guy tried to reason.**

**"There are a lot of ideas I ran through my head to keep me safe." Kakashi replied with a low tone to his voice. He then looked ahead as the valley came into view. "But this isn't about me, this about saving someone else."**

**"What do you mean 'someone else'?"**

**"When the battle starts, you will understand what I have to do."Kakashi replied to his old rival. Kakashi kept the determined look as he thought of the results. He would be free after his sixth birthday. And he kept that thought as he came to a halt.**

**The entire army stopped as they had come to Hashirama's head. They had arrived at the battle field. And so had the other armies.**

**Hunter**

Mavis looked at Wendy and said "I think I'd better read it now"

wendy smiled and handed her the book she did not mind reading that part

Okay, fairies, now we're going to read a very delicate part. I'd like the attention of everyone without exceptions. You heard that. Levy.

the girl blushed and noded

now the fate of the ninja world will be decided.

**Directly across from the Konoha army was the Kumo army.**

**A massive dark skinned man stood in front of his soldiers. He had white hair combed back with a small beard and detached mustache. He wore an open, white haori that showed off an extremely muscular body, made for harsh fighting. Around his neck was was a curved, four point hat with the kanji for lightning. On both his forearms were gold brackets that went to the joints.**

**"Yosh!" The giant man yelled in a grand voice. He turned around to address his forces, men and women dressed in black shirts and white flak jackets over the left shoulder. "Alright men, these fools have underestimated. They have sent us bits and pieces of our men back to us. They have killed our comrades and insulted our people. Tried to break ou village and take our secrets. But no more!" He raised his arm in a closed fist. "Now we show them who is the strongest!"**

**"HAI!" The army cheered with fist raised.**

**One man in the crowd did not raise to the air but scratched his head. He was dark skinned, with a bulbous nose and blonde hair that covered his left eye. With a short sword on his back, and the characters for Water and Lightning on his shoulders. He yawned and addressed the group around him.**

**"Man, I don't know how he does it. Our special ops troops, Yugito-San, and Bee-San go on a boat to avoid detection. He leads us through the tress hundreds of miles to the designation. And he still has so much energy." He complained to his blond partner beside him.**

**"Well this war is something we have been preparing for weeks." C explained to Darui. "He had to make sure that he can motivate all of us. This war depends on him." C then quirked an eyebrow. "Well, him and those two"**

**Beside the massive Raikage were a man and woman on each side.**

**On his right, a woman with long blond hair. A forehead protector partially hidden by her hair. Wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants. "I have to say, this is very nerve-racking. But I plan to show these other villages how Kumo-Jinchūriki do it. Right Bee?" She said to the man opposite the Raikage.**

**Said man was tall, muscular, and dark-skinned, like many of the other soldiers. He had the 'iron' kanji tattooed on his right shoulder. A pair of bullhorns underneath his left eye, which was covered by sunglasses. Adorning his back were seven-sheathed blades.**

**The man placed his hands in front of him in a lazy fashion. "~Yo bitches, stand by, I'm about to make ya flea. I'm a punch ya pussy ass from the valley to the sea. If ya think you can play me, you got a shitty ability. I'm the one, the only, Motha-Fuckin Killer B~" the man ended his bad rap striking a pose.**

**Which led to the Raikage bitch slapping him across the forces. All the soldiers only sighed at the brothers' attitude.**

**Hunter**

**Between these two armies, was the Kiri army.**

**After traveling by the sea and through the neighboring countries, they had finally arrived at the sacred fighting land. When they arrived, they had seen that the land was smaller then they first thought. It then became evident that this was the starting point, but the adjacent lands were all in the crossfire.**

**At the front of the army was Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage. On his back was a large staff with uneven flower petals and a hook at the end. Behind him were his forces wearing black pant and shirts, in grey flak jackets.**

**Out of the forces walked up a beautiful, auburn haired woman. Her face framed by two bangs. She went to the Mizukage to grab his attention. "Mizukage-sama, all of our forces are ready to fight."**

**"Good," the young looking man said over his shoulder, "that will be all. Join the rest in the wait."**

**The slender woman nodded her head and began the trek next to a man with an eyepatch. She stopped and regarded the Mage once more, "Mizukage-sama, are you sure this is the correct course to take? Our military power isn't even close to adequate enough to fight this battle."**

**"We will stand in this battle." Yagura said without any hesitation.**

**"But without the seven-swordmen, we don't have enough power to fight back. Even with two Biju, our forces will be slaught-"**

**"Terumi!" He said with a powerful tone, causing the women to stop her questioning. He turned around to look at her, "This is a fight we will stand in. We may not have the numbers, but our forces have more then enough strength to make up for it. You are dismissed."**

**The woman bowed her head before she heard one last command. "Send up the other would you. We need our main forces here."**

**Moments later, a young man joined Yagura on his perch. He wore the standard outfit of kiri, but had long brown hair that cover his left eye. He walked up to the Mizukage and asked, "Do you think we will survive this fight?"**

**"We will," Yagura assured. "We will show the world why our village is called the Bloody Mist."**

**Unbeknownst to the rest of the army, as Yagura looked forward, the image of a sharingan shadowed over his eyes.**

**Hunter**

**On the opposite side of the valley, stood the Iwa-army.**

**The army stood in red suits and brown jackets. In front of the forces was a small man with a big red nose in a green and yellow jacket. He had his Kage hat wrapped around his neck. He was currently hunched over in pain, clutching his aching back.**

**"Owwwwww. I knew we shouldn't have passed through Takigukare. I should have just flown my way here."**

**"Ah, come on old man." A large man with a beard told the short elder. "If you had flown, everyone else would get jealous. We had to stay together in the walk."**

**"Oh shut up Kitsuchi. Just help me with my back." The old man complained to his son. The man grabbed the old man by the head and legs and pulled. Earning a painful scream from the Tsuchikage and a pop from his spine.**

**"AW! Not like that!" He said as he felt his back in place again. He re-adjusted himself and started to float, to talk to the tall man better. "Is everyone prepared?"**

**"More or less. They're ready to show what they got." Ōnoki smirked at what his lieutenant had said. He remembered what his master always told him, 'the spoils of war went to the winners'. And if he was right, they were about to be loaded. Kitsuchi regained the old man's attention, "Gramps, they are ready by the way."**

**Ōnoki looked behind him at the new arrivals. One was an older looking man with red hair with a mustache and beard. He wore a large headpiece with a black armor piece that ran across his.**

**The other was a tower of a man. Dressed from head to toe in red armor with a straw hat. He had a strong but uninterested look on his face. As he stared out into the upcoming war zone.**

**"Rōshi, Han, I'm so glad that both of you could come. We will need you."**

**"Whatever old man," Rōshi said with slight disdain, "Just make sure you leave us alone when this is over." Beside him, Han only made an affirmative grunt.**

**Hunter**

**"Uh, uh, uh." The little boy whimpered. He was hunched over, clutching his head as the voice kept whispering to him. "Mother, please, make it stop." The little boy had red hair and black shadows around his eyes. On his head was the character for 'Love'.**

**In front of him stood a man who looked like and older version of the boy. He was dressed in a black ninja outfit under a white haori with green highlights and a hat.**

**Behind him, a man who had his head wrapped and half his face under a sheet, appeared. "Kazekage-sama, we have the gold dust ready if anything goes wrong." He said as he looked aside at the troubled boy. "Chiyo-sama also has the sealing process prepared if we decided to capture any others like him."**

**He nodded his head. This was the chance to reclaim Suna's former glory. He turned to his son, "Gaara." The boy lifted his head to show eyes that showed a tortured, crazy soul.**

**"Those men are here to kill you." The boy then started to pull himself in, trying to make himself smaller. "All those men have come to kill you, and we won't stop them." He looked down at his son. "What will you do?"**

**Gaara stopped shaking, letting his hands fall from his hair. He lifted his head to show eyes that were not human. They had turned black, with a four-point star and for dots around it.**

**He laughed as sand started to form claws around his arms. "Kaa-sama. Kaa-sama."**

**Hunter**

**The valley was covered with ninja on the edges, ready to fight at the call.**

**Danzō stepped forward. 'We started this, we may as well finish'. He motioned for the Anbu to bring the sealed casket.**

**"What is that thing?" Jiraiya asked no one in particular. Just stating a thought in his head.**

**Hand signs went through fast as the covering fizzled away. The guards grabbed the sides of the package and pushed forward. From there, a tired and weak blond boy slid out.**

**The ninjas around them all had surprised looks on their faces. If they were suspecting something from the basket, it wasn't a boy that was having trouble standing up.**

**"What the hell!"**

**"Why is a kid here!"**

**"Hey, haven't we seen him before?"**

**"Kakashi, is this what you were talking about?"**

**Jiraiya looked in horror at the sight. "Mi-Minato?" At second glance, he saw him better. "N-N-Naruto?"**

**"Sensei, what the hell is this?" Tsunade asked her former teacher, who could only mash his teeth so hard he started to bleed. "Sensei!"**

**"Now," Danzō brought up his hands, "It begins."**

**The little boy's body jerked as red bubbles grew all over him. And as soon as he was covered, his skin started to peel off. 'Now, it will end.' Finally, in front of them was not the boy, but a black, 9-tailed feral monster.**

**"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The little Kyūbi sprinted forward, leaving a crater and dust in its place. It jumped into the valley and ran on all fours.**

**"CHARGE!" All five forces jumped into the clearing. The Nibi and Hachibi coming into existence, taking a large portion of the clearing for themselves. Jutsu and weapons were thrown from each direction.**

**Fires and blasts going off into echoes. The previous silence was dead.**

**Hunter**

**From a high point, several men watched the battle that had been raging on for twelve hours.**

**The valley was no more, just another destroyed patch of land.**

**Right from the start, the heavy hitters were throwing out their best moves. Ōnoki used his Dust releaseto fight against the freed tail beast. Damaging the hulking monster like they were nothing. But as he was distracted, he didn't see the bubble technique that hit him hard. He was still flying, but he had to keep taking breaks to catch his breath.**

**A was using his Lightning Release Armor to destroy any defense he came upon. He defeated every ninja in his way, until he hit a snag. A woman he identified as Tsunade of Konoha had stopped his charge. They had planned to just cross fists and move along. That was four hours ago, and they were still at it strong.**

**But every side was experiencing casualties from the Jinchūriki and Biju. Almost instantly, the monsters and their containers had met to fight in the field. The Kyūbi rushing around the Hachibi, dodging its attacks due to its smaller frame.**

**So each of the Jinchūriki entered their second stage. The fight being determined by will and ability. Except for Gaara and the Ichibi, they had just kept their full released form and shot off Wind Bullets in every direction.**

**After sometime, every ninja was coming to their end. More then half of the fighting forces were dead now. The only ones who were still fighting were the best of the best. Everyone else either passed out, or died.**

**"It looks like it is time for us to make our move. To change the world for the greater, through this final war." A red-haired man in a mechanized contraption said.**

**"Heh heh, well this is interesting." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips. "So many old faces, so little time."**

**"I know what you mean. Neh, Tobi, have you been manipulating the 'Mizukage' through all this?" Kisame had been watching his old leader use his best moves to fight off those around him. He then had a smaller grin on his face."Wish you could do better with the orders, most of the Kiri are gone."**

**"It doesn't matter." Tobi shrugged as he walked around with explosions in the distance. "When we are done, their deaths will have helped lead us to peace." He looked toward Nagato. "Can you send him out?"**

**"Yes." The pierced man walked next to the mechanized human. "Yahiko is ready to deliver us to heaven. He will help fight against the Biju."**

**"Then we will be here until the first hit." The walking corpse left the mountains and ran to the former valley. Tobi gathered all the Akatsuki around him then sucked them into his alternate dimension. Keeping them together until he appeared at the field again. He looked over at the remaining member. "Are you coming?" He questioned the blue haired woman.**

**"No." She said with no room for argument. "I will stay with Nagato as he uses his power to attack." Without the use of multiple bodies, he could use more chakra for Yahiko's attacks. But that didn't mean that the attacks didn't have as much strain on her friend's body.**

**The masked man nodded before swirling around his eye and disappearing from sight.**

**Hunter**

**"Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled as he thrust his lightning covered hand through his opponents chest. The Suna-nin fell to the ground as he retracted his hand. After he did, he noticed that most of his vision had started to blur. He had been fighting for too long now.**

**Since the fight started, he had kept close to the Kyūbi influenced boy. Making sure that the kid was still alive through the fight. In doing so, he had put his body through too much to keep close to the monster fights.**

**His body had been run ragged, blood dripping from his eyes and arms. His legs feeling like jelly under his weight. But he had make sure that he could still fight, and get Naruto to safety when he had the chance.**

**Luckily for him, he had joined with some of the best in Konoha to watch each others backs. These last few hours were a lot easier knowing you had an Uchiha, Sannin, and someone like Guy to help you along.**

**Along the way, he had to answer a lot of questions.**

**"Kakashi, I need some answers now." The old ninja said to the young man as he smashed a Kumo-nin with his lashing hair.**

**Kakashi slashed an upcoming charger with his blade, killing the man. "Danzō took the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi and made him into a weapon. He has kept Naruto in a cell for several years and used him for his needs."**

**Asuma held off an attacker with his chakra blades. "How the hell don't we all know about this?" He blew everyone back with his Dust Cloud Technique.**

**"Everyone was sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone this secret. Even Sandaime-sama could not do anything against it."**

**"So Jiji isn't to blame, thank god. Why hasn't he stopped this?"**

**"He has been over ruled by the council on this decision. He has fought for his freedom for years but can't do anything about it."**

**Kurenai put several ninja in a genjutsu that held them at bay. "But why do you know about this? Why did you willingly join the Root?"**

**"I was asked by the Sandaime to check on the condition of Naruto." Everyone listening beside Kakashi looked between the old man swatting people away with a giant staff and the demon boy crushing people in his way toward the Iwa-Jinchūriki in armor.**

**Re-positioning themselves into a tight group, they all started taking heavy, deep breathes. "So over the years, I have been watching over Naruto. Making sure he heals properly, eats his food, everything he neede to survive. But lately, I knew that it wouldn't be enough to watch him, so I have been waiting."**

**Itachi blew a Great Fireball Jutsu at those around, boiling off their skin and melting their eyes. "Waiting for what exactly?"**

**"This battle." The others looked at him like he was crazy. "I will use this battle to take Naruto away and to safety. I will be charged for treason in doing so, but that won't stop me. The only problem is Danzō." They all looked to the man who had been worn out after applying chakra for 10 hours straight.**

**"His seal will cause Naruto pain until it can be undone. So I know this maybe too much to ask, but can you guard us as we escape?" He turned around to acknowledge the group around him. Unknowingly leaving himself wide open to an attack from behind. But before the attack connected...**

**"Dynamic Entry!" Guy jumped up and made a beautiful side-kick that sent the ninja soaring into the edges of the valley. He landed and gave Kakashi a big grin."I had worried that you had lost your way my friend. But risking your life for the safety of a child, that is the rival I have strived to defeat. I will lend you my strength."**

**The others nodded, agreeing with Guy's over exuberant words. Now all they needed to do was survive.**

**As the last of the small fry fell, the others took in as many breathes as possible before the big fish. Now, they needed to fight off the Biju, Jōunin, and Kages that were left.**

**As they paused, they saw something floating in the air. After some time everyone else stopped their battles. The Tsuchikage had stopped his Dust Style before hitting Hiruzen. Tsunade and A stopping mid-brawl to gaze up at the sky. Mei, Darui, and Kitsuchi stopped to measure the situation that could play forth.**

**As everyone was silent, Jiraiya's eyes widened as he recognized the flying figure. "Yahiko?"**

**"SHINRA TENSEI"**

**That was what everyone heard before the explosion went off over the Biju.**

**Hunter**

**As the dust settled, the scene could be better observed. A giant hole had been created from the mighty push sent down from Pain. At the center of the hole, the Jinchūriki had all passed out from the force of the attack.**

**Near ground zero, all the other soldiers had been pushed back. Buried by rubble and the dead bodies of their fallen comrades. The last of the Anbu, special ops, and Kages could only view as from the center, walked out two men.**

**One was the man that created the blast. Walking out like he had done nothing more then swat a fly.**

**The other was a man who had appeared out of thin air. His body coming out of a spiral in space, which had centered itself on his eye. He walked in front of the other man, and grabbed the attention of the ninja around him.**

**"Hello everyone, we are sorry to interrupt your little spat, but we have important matters to take care of. My colleagues and I are here to take your little bundles of joy behind me." The ninja around him widened their eyes at the crass way to say he was taking the Jinchūriki.**

**"I know this seems inconvenient, but we didn't start this war for nothing." From his eye, another hole in space appeared. This time, unleashing five men that joined alongside the already present two. Members of the fallen ninja all let out gasps at the sight of some of the most wanted men appearing out of nowhere.**

**Each member jumped off to a different location. They all landed in front of old friends they hadn't seen in quite some time.**

**With the masses happy, Tobi turned around to collect his prize. "Alright, time to cash up." As he went to grab the first one he could find, a kunai sailed right through his head. As if irked, he turned his head to see his old friend struggling to stand up.**

**"I-I won't let you take them!" Kakashi yelled as blood seeped out of his wounds. Behind him, his comrades all struggled but ultimately stood back up.**

**Tobi walked next to Pain, bringing no attention to the ninja glaring at him. "Zetsu, make sure they won't get up as we finish here." From the ground came a black and white creature that nodded its head and spilt. The white one left and attached to the Jinchūriki and siphoned their chakra, the black one took a stance and prepared to attack. "Shall we finish these fools off?" Pain nodded his head as he let his power seep out.**

**Hunter**

**"Hello Sensei." The snake like man said as he walked up to his former teacher and leader. "I haven't seen you in such a long time." He grew a smirk that would send fear into any great shinobi's heart. "You've grown old."**

**"Orochimaru?" The old Hokage had the look of pure fear on his face as his old pupil slowly walked forward. While the Hokage was covered in injuries, blood seeping from his wounds into a puddle under him, the snake man hadn't aged a single day. "Why are you here?"**

**"Well Sarutobi-sensei, I have found myself a nice little clique that peaks my interest. You always told me that I should try and get out more, make new friends." Orochimaru said as snakes slithered out if his sleeve, regurgitating a magnificent sword the fell into his hand. "Although I had originally planned to join in a couple of years, they just couldn't do this without me."**

**The Hokage stood back up, his quarrel with the Tsuchikage all but forgotten. Now his attention was on his twisted student. "What are you trying to do here?" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist until he reached blood, "Why are you here!" He screamed.**

**"We're going to save this world Sensei. No more pain, suffering, death. They will help me find the Immortality I have searched so long for." As he walked forward, he detected danger and jumped back. Where he stood, now was a vaporized crater. He looked up to see a midget floating with a clear cone in his hand.**

**"Heh, do all of your men have a strange tendency to defect?" The Tsuchikage said with a wry smirk. "After all this time and I still have to out your men in their place, old man."**

**"Heh, if I'm old, you must be dust at this point Ōnoki-San." He grabbed his staff and entered his battle stance. "You should sit down before you become a cripple. I'll have to show my old pupil his place."**

**"Do you think you can, Sensei?" Orochimaru brought up his blade a smashed it against his sensei's staff. "You should stop before you die."**

**"I won't stop Orochimaru." Hiruzen swiped his staff, forcing the man back, "I won't stop until I have fixed everything I've done wrong!" He said as he charged forward.**

**Hunter**

**"Well, well." Kisame stepped forward meeting the group in front if him. Sasori walking by his side. "It looks like I get to fight some strong people after all." In front of him were some of the best ninja from the other villages fighting in a cluster after the bomb.**

**"Kisame, what are you doing?" Mei asked as she struggled to rise up.**

**"Oh I don't know you, but your from the village and still alive, so you must be good." He had a grin as he raised he blade and crushed the ground.**

**"Chiyo-baba, it is so good to see you again. How have you been?" Sasori asked his fallen grandmother.**

**"Th-that's impossible, how are you still like that?" The old woman said in shock at her grandson's eternal appearance.**

**"I found a way to become strong, which I can't say the same to you though." He grabbed his cloak and ripped it off, revealing a puppet like body. With a wire spinning out of his stomach and a strange core in his chest. The wire lifted and aimed toward his old granny. "Here, let me put you out of your misery."**

**The wire spiked forward, aiming for the old woman's head. But before contact was made, a large rock formation made a shield in front of her. From behind, Kitsuchi grabbed the woman and dived before the wire pierced through the rock. He stood back up with the elder woman under his arm.**

**"Hey granny, I know we've been fighting and everything, but do you mind if we beat this little bastard into the ground first." He waited for an answer from the elder ninja, but nothing happened. He looked down and shook the limp body. "Oh shit."**

**He then got headbutted in the chin, backing him fall and grap his chin in pain. The elderly woman landed on her feet and laughed. "Haha, I got you, did you think this old hand would die so easily kiddo." She turned and regarded her grandson, "Now I think is time you get a spanking for misbehaving so long, young man," summoning her Chikamatsu Collection.**

**Meanwhile, a giant shark of amorphous water was flying through and attacking anyone it saw. "Ha, this is what I've wanted for so long." Kisame stopped and had a sad look on his face, "To bad none of you can still fight." He redirected it to the first Kiri-nin he could see.**

**Mei lifted her head to see a hulking beast coming at her. She tried to move but could not summon the strength to stand. She resigned herself to her fate, until it did not come.**

**"Storm Release: Laser Circus!" Dozens of flying lights shot up and shredded the shark, turning it to water instantly. Mei lifted her head to see a shaggy Kumo-nin standing between her and Kisame. "Man, it isn't enough that we have fought for hours, now monsters are trying to snuff us out." He turned around and offered his hand to her, "Sorry about this, but could we work together to put this guy down? Or else we may not make it back."**

**Mei smiled and took his outstretched hand. "Sure, but let me finish him off, okay. I feel like I have to put this man down for our village." She turned to the blue man, and went through a series of hand seals before leaning back and breathing in.**

**"Lava Release: Melting Apparition!" Mei spit out a wave of lava that spread over Kisame's head. The shark man dove out of the way to avoid the boiling rock. The lava dissolved into the ground and caused smoke to raise into the air. Mei smirked and wiped spit off her chin, "I hope your ready. I'm going to show you how our village can survive without your help."**

**"I didn't think that there was still a bloodline in the village." He lifted his head and showed his shark teeth to the world, Samahada fusing to his arm. "Interesting."**

**Hunter**

**Tsunade looked to the left, her vision coming close to a tunnel. The Raikage she had been fighting was not in good shape. His haori long abandoned, and his arm braces had cracked and fallen off. Tsunade had broken several of his ribs and got many good shots on his head.**

**Of course, she was in no place to talk. He had grabbed her left arm and broken it completely. And when she was getting away, he had landed a powerful hook into her stomach. She had been coughing up blood for most of the fight after that.**

**But that didn't matter right now. They were both in bad shape, and this man in front of them did not look like he had any room for negotiations.**

**"Hmm, why did I come here?" The tall, dark man wondered out loud. "I felt like something familiar was here, but all I see are two broken bodies."**

**"Who the hell are you? Get out of my way, I have to check B and Yugito." A said as he raised to his feet, blood seeping from lacerations and open wound, but paying no mind to them.**

**"I don't know you, Kumo boy, so it must be this young girl I've come to meet." He walked closer, only for the Raikage to appear from behind and try to smash him into the ground. Kakuzu felt the precense come up behind and jumped back. As he turned, a fist almost made contact, but he ducked under. He jumped and kicked A in the face, only stunning the massive man for an instant before he grabbed the outstretched leg and swung him around.**

**Kakuzu shifted his arm forward, black threads shooting out of his arm and into the Raikage. The threads dug into the man's torso and arms, blood dripping down the string. Kakuzu lifted the massive man, then used his power to smash the human tank into the ground multiple times.**

**When he was finished, he retracted his threads and walked up to the downed man. When he came close, A lifted his head and made a wide swing at him. Kakuzu jumped back and gained his balance, "You can still stand after all that? Impressive," more threads released themselves, "I think I'll take your heart for spare keeping." As he walked forward, he felt a painful stab in his chest.**

**Looking behind him, he saw the former broken woman had punched right through his heart. Her visible wounds disappearing right in front of him. He ripped his body of her arm and stumbled.**

**"How are you moving? Weren't you dy-"*Smash*. Before he could finish, A came up from behind and brought his connected hands down on the surprised man. A large crater had been created from the massive force, leaving a messy blood stain in the middle.**

**A looked up from his work and up at the Princess. "Finish this later?" Tsunade nodded her head and started to move toward her injured comrades. But as they both went their way, they were hit by an unexpected attack.**

**"Don't turn your back, or you may find yourself dead." When they both turned around, they were hit by two devastating attacks. A by a massive current of shredding wind, cutting through his Lightning Release Armor and sending the effect back at him.**

**While Tsunade was hit by a strong fire stream. Singing through her clothes and burning her skin. They both landed on their backs as Kakuzu came into sight.**

**He was no longer a tall man, but a freak of nature. Thousands of black threads pouring out of the stitches all over his body. Hundreds pouring out of his mouth, like an octopus. Among the threads, on his shoulders, were a red and blue mask. The masks mouths still open, with smoke and gas coming out of the open holes.**

**"Now I know what made me come here. That healing technique is the same as his. Your his relative right, Hashirama Senju's?" Tsunade raised her bruised body, her burn marks disappearing faster by the second. "Wow, this must be fate. He disappears and I couldn't get the rematch I've been waiting for. So I get the chance to fight his family."**

**"My grandfather died, so if I have to, I will destroy you." Tsunade reassured as she lifted herself up.**

**"Oh no, that's not true." Tsunade's eyes widened as the freak continued his explanation . "After his death was made public, I wanted to come pay my thanks. Maybe loot the corpse and sell it off, the price of a Hokage's body fetches a high price." Tsunade mashed her teeth together in pure anger at the man in front of her. "But when I came to it, the coffin wasn't carrying his body."**

**"W-what?" Tsunade's eyes widened at him.**

**"Oh, the coffin was full, but with a different body. Those that didn't know the man personally probably wouldn't realize the difference. But I could tell that, just from our fight, that it was a fake." Kakuzu made a wide grin with the thread still in his mouth. "You've all been lied t-"**

**From behind, A tackled the monster and through him away. Kakuzu slid a looked at his opponents. Tsunade and A were standing side by side, ready to fight. "Whatever the reason may be, that will not stop me. I will take you down, you monster."**

**"Heh, and so it begins."**

**Hunter**

**Jiraiya jumped and tried to attack Pain, but once again, he used his strange gravity technique to push him back. When he landed, he dove forward with a Rasengan in hand, but Pain dodged and brought out another black stake.**

**He dodged the weapons thrust, and placed himself on only his hand. Using that to spin around, he kicked the man in his chest, sending him several meters away. But he only flipped and landed on his feet. No change in his expression. He looked over to see Kakashi and Guy still fighting the masked individual.**

**After thirty minutes of fighting and no results, it looked like this man was invincible. He could phase through any attack, and that meant he could always keep moving. They thought that there was no chance to win, until they made a discovery.**

**When he was about to attack, he made himself physical to make contact. But when they send an attack at him during this open chance, he was vulnerable to attack. So they had figured that if he came close to making contact, they would try to hit him and make him phase through. This little back and forth had been happening for a while now.**

**It still looked like they had a better chance of winning then he did. Around him, Itachi, Asuma, and Kurenai had passed out from exhaustion. And Jiraiya was not far off from joining in. Yahiko was overpowering him in the Ninjutsu department. When he came close, he would be blown away. If he gained distance, he was forced back in seconds.**

**"Yahiko, make this stop. What happened to you?" He tried to remember back to that little boy who had a huge grin on his face. That little shit that promised to take out all evil in the world. "Where's Konan? Where's Nagato?"**

**"Sensei I think you have it wrong." Jiraiya stopped his questioning to listen to what he said. "Konan is fine, but you see-" he raised his eyes to look at the man with his Rinnegan, "I'm Nagato. Yahiko's died long ago."**

**"What. W-what are you talking about?"**

**"I'm saying that Yahiko saved us long ago. He sacrificed himself so Konan and I could live." He just kept looking at his Sensei with disdain. "When you left, our world crumbled. We lost everything, so we decided to fight for what we can save. I will use Yahiko to usher in the world where no one dies. I will save this world."**

**"Nagato, not like this. There has to be a better way."**

**Pain raised his outstretched hand, "Sorry sensei, this is all we can do." With a push, came a Shinra Tensei that sent the Sannin back.**

**"Why are you doing this you bastard?" Kakashi yelled from his kneeled position. Next to him, Guy had been hit and was coughing up blood.**

**"Sorry, but I'm going to take these things with us." He referred to the weakening Jinchūriki behind him.**

**"Why do you want them?" Kakashi tried to ask.**

**"I need them to save the world. They are strong, but they have no purpose but to help me with my cause." He started to walk to the bodies, no longer giving the weakened ninja his attention.**

**"They don't deserve this. They don't have to become we- He doesn't need to be a weapon!" Kakashi tried to stand, but only stumbled over. He raised his head with said eyes. "Please leave them."**

**"No." Tobi stopped and turned his head. "I will use them to save everyone. Themselves, you, 'Rin'." He came to the closest body, a small blond boy with whiskers. "Sorry Kakashi, this world will end now."**

**Hunter**

**In an empty space, the fallen ninja disappeared. The crumbled rock and dead bodies, all but vanished from sight. The assembled injured, the cowering Anbu, and the battling heroes were no longer there. But something else did appear.**

**In the open space, were eight massive, multi-tailed beasts. All assembled around in a rough circle. And all of them looking at each other; a Tanūki, Cat, Turtle, Ape, Horse, Slug, Ox, and Fox gathered together. They had been chatting for the whole fight.**

**"Bwhahahahaha. Then the fuck head blew himself up right in front of the kid. Then finally, I got to have some fun. Until that asshole father of his used the Gold Dust on me. Always ruining the fun." Shukaku told his siblings after such a long time.**

**"God Shukaku, control yourself." Matatabi said while she licked her paw. "We don't see each other for decades and the first thing you tell us is your adventures of slowly falling into madness."**

**"At least he is set free, not only am I sealed, but Yagura is under control too." Isobu said as he laid on his shell. "It feels like I had fallen so low."**

**"Not just you my brother, we all feel this grand dissatisfaction." Son Gokū said to his turtle brother, patting his shell. "These humans have insulted us for too long now. Locking us up, calling us these unfavorable names. This man has been using my power without consent." Gokū slammed his hand on the ground, "I never should have told him my name."**

**"It doesn't get so bad." Kokuō said from his spot. "Every now and then, I get out to stretch my legs, but we get called out by that old fool. No free space I tell you."**

**"All I want is to soak in the fresh water." Saiken groaned to his family. "But Utakata can't let me out. Whoever has your guy Isobu, he is a dick."**

**"Well, we get on alright, but my guy is annoying." Gyūki reassured his brother. "Speaking of that control guy, I think he is coming in on our terf." He brought everyone's attention to the growing figure.**

**"What is he doing?" Gokū voiced his thought.**

**"I think he is trying to take us." The eight-tailed told them. "Hey Kurama, what do we do?" He looked to his brother, but got no answer. "Kurama?"**

**Every sibling looked to the fox, and saw that he was looking down, eyes shadowed. "You know, I hated these humans for so long. All of you must have to, right?" He lifted his head, eyes full of sadness. "I wanted to kill them all."**

**"Wanted?" Matatabi questioned her borther's wording.**

**Kurama looked to his family with nostalgia. "Over these decades, I've kept being pushed into a cage. I thought that I would never find something that could understand our loneliness." He grew a small smile, thinking of what Naruto went through.**

**"But then I remembered what the old man told us all those years." Every Biju had a look of longing in their eyes. Remembering the old ninja that had given them their life. "We all came back, and he told us that we would never be alone. And I finally realized something."**

**He looked back at what Naruto said last week. "These people we are with, they can understand us. And I feel like I could even help them."**

**"What!?" Gokū questioned Kurama. "But you always hated these humans. What changed?"**

**"I do, I just realized that I can also hope to see a smile on someone just like the old man." He lowered his head with a big grin. "I can tell just who has the bad intentions out there. So I am breaking out."**

**"WHAT?" Every Biju screamed at the same time.**

**Kokuō came forward. "How can you do that? It's impossible?"**

**"It's impossible because we want to get our whole being out. If you leave behind the chakra and core, you can make an ethereal body."**

**"But that isn't enough." Shukaku told him.**

**"If you leave behind the core, that's your chakra and thoughts left behind. Plus you can't leave them, the ethereal body is still connected to the core and seal." Kurama nodded his head at Isobu.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Which means that you can only create a chakra body as long as you are near your host. If you go to far, it will dissolve and you will be pulled back."**

**"I know"**

**Gyūki went up to Kurama. "What are you planning?" He said with worry in his voice. Being with Bee so long was affecting him too much.**

**"Listen, when you see Chōmei, tell him I'll see you." The others were about to voice their thoughts,but he was already fading away, purposefully leaving their clearing.**

**Hunter**

**Kurama lifted his head and walked to the cages' bars. He took a step past the bar, feeling a spike go through his body as he pulled forward. Danzō control seal appeared all over his body, pushing him back.**

**But he continued forward, until finally he passed through. He looked down to see his body had become translucent. Then behind him to see a second body, this one without eyes or a mouth, with a thin line still connected from his tail to the empty slate.**

**_'Now, it ends.'_**

**Hunter**

**Tobi came close to the small, unmoving body. Under his mask, he smirked. He reached down, but stopped when Naruto's body jerked up. As Tobi brought his hand back, Naruto became covered in a clearer version of the bubbles before, not changing his appearance.**

**The bubbles gathered over the child's body. They reached up until they came towering over where they originated. Everyone who could still move, looked to the center as a tower of bubble came into being.**

**The tower started to expand, forming claws and paws. They made four legs, nine tails, and a fox head. Everyone looked in surprise as before their eyes, the nine tails was formed.**

**Atop the edge of the valley, unharmed except for fatigue, was Danzō. The old ninja stared and grew a smile, shaking from excitement that his weapon had finally arrived.**

**"KAAAAHHHH!" The Kyūbi brought it's claw in a swipe, smacking White Zetsu into the sky. And with the other hand, smashed down on Black Zetsu, burning it with the touch of pure chakra. He looked down at the masked man and grinned.**

**"Hey, haven't we met before? Oh right, you thought you were big shit and controlled me." It brought it's head down to look at the man. "Wanna give it another go?"**

**"What the hell? What is this?" Tobi stepped back. Even with his phasing, he was still intimidated by the massive creature.**

**The Kyūbi raised it hands and brought them in. "This is Judgement, Human." And in an instance he went through nine hand seals and stopped.**

**"Th-that Jutsu." Hiruzen gawked as he watched the demon finish his hand seals. Stopping his battle against Orochimaru with Ōnoki. "It can't be."**

**When Kurama finished, a feeling of dread was drawn all over the valley. Unbeknownst to them, behind the Kyūbi, manifested a deity.**

**The Shinigami. The death god. The final vision had appeared behind the Kyūbi's back.**

**'Aw, Kyūbi, what a pleasure. I haven't seen you for six years. What are you doing?'**

**"I'm making a contract."**

**'You? You understand you'll die if you do.'**

**"Yeah. Listen, can I take more souls then one."**

**'Yes, you have enough power and soul to take dozens of men. Are you sure about this?'**

**Kurama smirked as multiple god hands came out of its chest. "Judgment Day!" The hands flew out, arcing in the sky before Fallon to their targets.**

**Dozens of root Anbu felt a cold chill as the hands landed on them. The Akatsuki members froze as their bodies didn't move. Tobi looked from his hand and looked up at the giant god, feeling fear for the first time in years. "D-D-Damn i-it."**

**Danzō tried to run, to escape. He made the seal in hopes that he would be freed. Around his body, Kurama experienced pain as the seals grew over his body. But he continued his search, grabbing all he could find.**

**"N-no, not like this. I tried to save this village, these people." Danzō screamed out in desperation, "I was a hero!"**

**And then silence, his body fell forward, careening into the floor of the valley.**

**Hundreds of people fell as they died, bodies becoming cold instantly. All the hands returned to Kurama, him screaming in pain as the souls invaded his body.**

**But finally, it stopped. A massive Shiki Fūjin appeared on Kurama's translucent body, as it was fading away. Kurama closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. But opened his eyes when he heard a weak voice.**

**"Kurama?"**

**The fox looked down, seeing the damaged boy had partially regained consciousness. The fox saw that Danzō's seal over the original one had faded, a result of the man dying.**

**"Heh, didn't want you to see me like this kid. Thought you would sleep through this and just wake up happy. But we're never this lucky, huh." He looked down to see that the boy's attention was passing in and out, a result of the pain.**

**"I guess you probably won't hear everything I say." He smiled and looked down at the boy. "Listen close kid." Naruto opened his eyes weakly.**

**"The day will come that you be set free. You will probably go through a lot of trials, and pain. But hey, that is just the way things go." His body was fading, leaving only his upper body. "You will probably want to cry sometimes, but don't. That will show that you can't take it. Take the pain, carry it, and find what you can protect. And then..."**

**"When you are free, when you can see the world with you own two eyes, then you can cry." As it reached his head, he saw that Naruto had passed out. "Oh well, the message is still there."**

**And as the last of his face disappeared, his last words floated with the wind.**

**"Thank You, Naruto."**

**Silence, nothing but the patter of falling rain in the valley.**

**Hunter**

**After the host was gone, the Shinigami was still there, floating over the landscape. It looked down at the boy. And let out a sigh.**

**'Six years ago, your parents used that same Jutsu to save your life. Somehow, people can't help but want to help you. Such a strange child.' It looked around at the carnage that had taken place. 'But I don't think you can live in this world. Too much pain and destruction has centered itself around you.' It unsheathed the blade in its mouth and made a slash in the space before him.**

Ezra smiled tears forming at her eyes

**A small hole appeared in the air, a different landscape could be seen through the hole. He lowered his hand and used his power to pick the boy up. 'You will still experience pain, even in this new world. But perhaps you can learn to be strong here. To make sure you don't lose anymore loved ones.'**

Ezra gasped she new that place

**The Shinigami tossed the boy into the hole, and closed the portal. Then fading from existence, until he was needed again.**

**Hunter**

***Cough*Cough* "Na-Naruto!" Kakashi jumped down the crater to find the boy. "Naruto, where are you!" He screamed as he desperately tried to find the boy among the Jinchuriki.**

**But found nothing. Around him, Jinchūriki stirred awake. Moments later, ninja from each village arrived, helping the people to their feet.**

**"Kakashi, where is he?" Hiruzen slid down the crater to arrive at the young man. He could only shake his head as he couldn't find the boy. Hiruzen gasped, and closed his eyes as tears flowed down them.**

**The surviving ninja crowded around the crater. The original forces numbers reduced to a fraction. Those still in fighting condition helped those they found still breathing.**

**"Well, it looks like we have finished for this battle." Ōnoki stated as he floated to the center of the trench. Around him were the Kage, Mei, the two Sannin, and Guy.**

**"It looks like we have been made fools of in this war. Used like puppets." A said as he hefted Bee and Yugito on to his shoulders, ignoring his wounds. "I say we end this war for now, but this doesn't solve our problems. We will set up a Kage meeting to understand the situation."**

**"No." Hiruzen replied to the Raikage's suggestion. He sent Enma back and grabbed his helmet. "I resign as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." He declared as he removed his helmet, earring several gasps from around him.**

**Next to him, Kakashi lifted his hand and removed the headband. "I resign as a Jōunin and Anbu of the Hidden Leaf." He dropped the metal to the floor, letting in clatter.**

**Hiruzen look to the man beside him. "Are you sure Kakashi-kun?"**

**"I promised that I would save him, promised on my ninja way." He clenched his hand in anger. "But I failed to do that. I failed to save my friends, my teacher, and now his son. How can we call ourselves ninja if we can't even save the life of a child?"**

**The Fourth Kazekage walked up to him. "That is our way, boy. We can't save everyone, but we try our best."**

**"How Is This The Best?" He gestured to the dead bodies surrounding the clearing. "We started a war from a misunderstanding. We sacrificed thousands of lives, because we were manipulated. These people almost died." He waved his arms to the Jinchūriki, who all had some form of consciousness by now.**

**"We call ourselves heroes and legends. Shadows that go undetected, even from the light. But we've been in the dark so long, we can't even help our own people." All the Kages looked toward the Jinchūriki and survivors. "Maybe if we stopped fighting for power, we could try to help more people." Hiruzen walked out of the crater before turning back around.**

**"Because if it takes this much pain and suffering to solve our problems. I'd rather try to stop those problems all together." As he turned back around, he saw every Konoha ninja still alive look at him. Jiraiya stepped forward from the bunch. And removed his headband, following in his sensei's example.**

**Soon enough, each of the ninja removed their band before they started the trek home. Leaving the other nations to think of what they said.**

**"They're fools you know. That is what it has meant to be a ninja since we started." Ōnoki stated, before he looked up at the cloudy sky, rain washing away the dirt and blood. He smirked, "But then again, we go through each day to hope we may make up for what we did yesterday." He said before floating away.**

**"It appears that we have many mistakes to think of tomorrow, but maybe we will find a better answer to them then." Mei said before she assisted her Mizukage up, realizing that he had been freed from the hypnotism.**

**"Bee, Yugito, can you here me?" The two bodies on he shoulders shook their heads in affirmation. "I'm sorry it took me so long to try and help you." He walked up the trench, "Maybe we can fix this somehow."**

**All that was left was the Kazekage, standing in the crater, by his slowly recovering son. The man looked to the sky and took a deep breath. He squatted down and picked his unconscious child, and left. "It will never be enough, to make up for what I have done. And someday, you may take your revenge on me. But you were never hated Gaara, just the child of unfortunate circumstance. You were never a mistake, and I wish I realized that sooner."**

when mavis stopped reading she looked at the magis in the room they were all silent each lost in their own thinking

Macarov has never heard of a bloodbath as he has gone through similar situations but this was pure and only hate. from beginning to end

Gildarts in turn was stunned as the conceivable human being does the greatest atrocities he was famous for his power and destruction but today he felt small and weak day of the heroism demonstrated by the so acclaimed demon

Ezra, felt a tightness in the chest every time Mavis talked about Naruto. well she was also feeling bad about this war ,but in her heart the spotlight was Naruto, she felt her heart throb in all the fights he went. so young and he is already forced to that and suddenly she feels anger, where she was while he went through all this.

Mira, was crying in eEfman's arms, she only thought how many children would be orphans. all because of the greedy of men.

"I know that you are sad," Mavis began, she sorrowfully smiled, "but the most important thing is that in the end they learned a lesson.

**Hunter**

**_On October 10, the Fourth Great Ninja War commenced in the Valley of the End. This was a battle between Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure. Started from killed soldiers, and invaded nations._**

**_But it was just a ploy from a shadow organization by the name of Akatsuki. To cause war between the nations, and destroy the strongest ninja forces in the land._**

**_They had, in an attempt to control the world, manipulated the villages to their whim. To capture the Jinchūriki of each village, they sacrificed too many lives._**

**_In the end, the battle had been stopped by the Kyūbi no Yōko. The supposed demon of the ninja world, saved the world by sacrificing its life._**

**_The ninja nations separated from the battle. To recuperate and re-evaluate their losses._**

**_In a battle between 75,184, only 9,573 survived. The ninja battle force was greatly reduced, becoming almost extinct. For the next year, chaos had grown over the nations._**

**_Until the nations leaders met again, not for battle, but for peace. They made a pact, to work together for the better state of their people._**

**_They made teams of 5, one ninja from each village, spread over the areas of the world. Although originally the alliance was shaky, over time, they came to trust each other. Soon enough, the samurai from the Land of Iron joined in the effort._**

**_When the fights were over, they worked toward making their life's better. They used their skills to make new land, increase energy, save people in need._**

**_They were no longer Shinobi, warriors of the night. But heroes, working together to keep peace sacred._**

**_But the losses toward this peace were never forgotten. The ninja who died in the war were remembered every year. The life lost in the effort toward the peace were carved into stone, never to be forgotten._**

**_But what no one forgot, was the life of the boy who changed the ninjas' heart. At the discovery of what he was put through, the ninja worked toward making sure pain like that was never experienced again._**

**_The peace they experience everyday. The life's that are kept happy and safe. The light that shines down on all that are afraid._**

**_It was all thanks to that boy._**

**_Naruto Uzumaki. The child who helped change the world._**

**Hunter**

**In a desert, a row of caravans traveled toward the beach. In the back of the carts; men, women, and children all tied up. Two men complained of the heat.**

Ezra eyes wined us she recognized the scenery

**"Uh, it's too much to ride in this unbearable heat. Why did we have to do this?" The man asked as the sounds of people crying were heard behind him.**

"no,**n**o,NO,Ezra screamed as the people around her started to narrow their eyes

**"Because we had to bring as many people we could find back to the tower. That is what the master told us to do." They continued in silence, until he a saw something in the heat. "What is that?"**

After everything he suffered. she felt her blood boil

**The front cart stopped, the men jumped off and walked to what they had seen. When they arrived at it, they were surprised.**

**On the ground was a small, blond boy with scars on his cheeks. He appeared injured, but no visible wounds could be seen. From the way he was sleeping, it appeared like he was unconscious. One of the men placed his fingers on his neck, feeling a faint pulse.**

"no stay away from him" yelled Ezra yelled the others locked sad

**"He's alive, but I don't know if he will wake up. What should we do?" He asked his partner.**

**The man had an evil smirk. "What else? We put 'im with the rest." They both smiled as they grabbed the boy roughly and threw him in the cart, closing the bars.**

**They continued the trek towards the beach, arriving at the boats. When they did, they moved all the captured into the brig, even the unconscious child. And then, they sailed off to their destination.**

**To the skyscraper on the sea. The Tower of Heaven.**

"Calm down Ezra this is one of the most important part of the story"

**Hunter**

**"Come on Jii-San, don't stop." A little girl no older than 5 with red hair asked the old man. "Please tell me more stories. You promised." She said with an adorable pout that put puppies to shame.**

"Look is ezra" yelled natsu

everyone had small smiles on their faces

Ezra had a small smile as well she missed Rob.

**A tall, wrinkled old man with white hair laughed. "Okay, okay. Give me a sec. Hmm, oh." The man snapped his fingers. "Have I told you the one about the handsome hero who saved the princess from trolls with the help of his midget friend Dryer."**

**"Yeah. And the one about about the girl from another world. And the one about the hero and his friend Bobby going to party with the princesses. And all of them with that mad midget man Dryer." She tilted her head in wonder. "Why is he so angry anyway?"**

**"Haha, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that one out." He scratched his chin. He snapped his fingers and had a smile. "Oh, I like this one. I'm going to tell you the story of when the Fairies helped and saved the visitors from a different dimension. Are you ready?"**

**The little girl jumped up and down in excitement before the bars opened up, revealing the jailers. The girl grabbed the leg of the tall elder. "Rob Jii-San, why are they here?"**

**"To bring in the next group. Don't be afraid." As he finished his sentence, a body hit the ground. A little boy with whisker marks that wasn't awake.**

**"Little bastard slept through the whole travel. Wonder if he is dead?" The jailer shrugged before he shut the door. The other slaves paid no attention, but Rob walked up to the young boy and picked him up.**

**He brought him over to the girl and examined him. After several minutes, he couldn't find any injuries, but the boy still wouldn't wake up. He was planning to use magic when the little girl asked him.**

**"Is he alright, Jii-San?"**

"so cute little Ezra is worried about is boyfriend" teased Cana

"hey I haven't even met the boy yet "said Ezra as she blushed a little

"so you are not denying it "replayed Cana with a small smirk

"shut up "said the reequip mage while she looked away

she sneakered

**"I don't know. There are no injuries, no pain, but he won't wake up. Like he doesn't want to."**

**"Well I know how to." The little girl said with a smile. She leaned over and placed her forehead on the boy's.**

"So daring" teased cana

"Is not what you are thinking" replayed ezra trying and falling to control her blush

"But sure looks like" said cana

"Shut up"said the titania

**The old man only sweat-dropped at what the girl was doing. "Honey, what are you doing."**

**"I'm letting him know someone is here. Maybe he is lost and just needs to find a way back.**

**Hunter**

**_'Where am I?'_**

**_'What is this? Hey Kurama, where are you?'_**

**_No answer._**

**_'Kurama?'_**

**_'Hello, anyone?'_**

**_No answer._**

**_'Please. I'm cold. So cold. Please.'_**

**_He then saw a light in the darkness. He tried to walk toward the warmth, but struggled to move. After many tries, he finally moved forward._**

**_He reached toward the light, and was engulfed in it._**

**Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The light burning him as he opened too fast. But blocking out the light was something. Something red.**

**It was hair. Red hair.**

**The person who owned said hair opened their eyes and saw something look back. Strong brown eyes looked into clear blue ones. They lifted their head and looked at the boy on their lap. "Hello." They said in a high-pitched voice.**

**"Hi." Naruto replied softly, still adjusting to where he was. "Where am I?" The girl gained a sad look.**

**"Your in the tower, I'm sorry." She then had a soft smile. "But your with friends here. What's your name?"**

**"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."**

**"Hi Naruto. I'm Erza."**

"The end said" Mavis "So who's reading now?"

\--Wait before you put my head on a spike i am sorry I try to finished the elemental nations part as fastt as possible because I did not feel comfortable reading such a sad passage so please have marcy.maybe

But anyway tell me what you thing.

but leave my mom. out of this thank you


	3. The things called the guilds

**_Reading _****Titania and The Hunter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima respectively. Please support the official release.

As soon as the first master of the fairyTail was done reading. A a small note landed on her lap. She picked it and read it to herself a smile graced her lips as she sat down the note.

A couple of second later she turned to lock at the members of her fairy world.

All of them was in their own way digesting the bloodshed of the last chapter. but all of then equally eager to know more about Naruto.

"so maki would you like to read this chapter" asked the first

"but of course," replayed the wizard saint

By then all of the members had assembled around then. eagers to listen to the story.

"why there is another chair next to mine?" asked titania as she eyed the chair, she was sure that there wasn't any chair twenty minutes ago

"that is a very special guest that will be joining us today." said the first master of the fairies.

In a flash of light that made those in the room cover their eyes, a lone figure could be seen standing

the figure was wearing some sort of combat vest under a long white jacket with red flames licking the bottom of it

the members of the guild wined their eyes as they recognize the spiked hair and blue eyes

"no way" cried happy with natsu and gray noding in agreement. It was him, Naruto him person

The guild reactions was different from person to person.

Mira was eyeing the newcomer with a motherly smile she was looking forward to interact with him

Lucy was looking at her fellow blond with confusion she was yet to digest what was happening at moment,but apparently her body was digesting it faster, if the blush on her face was anything to go by.

Macao and wakaba didn't know what to think sure the kid suffered a lot but right know they just didn't know what to think, however one thing was for sure, it's good to see him save

Gildarts was looking at blond with a respect pure and simple so was gray

Cana was also relieved to see him unharmed but she was even more happy that, now she could tease two for the price of one

Levy and Wendy were both very happy to see the blonde and also very happy thathe grew up heathy and curious about islife.

Natsu and Redfox were trembling with excitement they couldn't wait to see how strong the blonde was.and the best way to find this out is by exchanging fist of course

Makarov had a smile on his face the man had the heart of their queen that meant he was important to her so he was also important to him.

Carla had a cautious look she didn't know what to make out of the blond. If he were to harm Wendy gods above she was going to make him bleed.

Elfman was appreciating the manly aura that the blond had.

Mavis was smiling

But Erza had the best reaction of them all.

The moment she realized who the figure was she had run up to him and hugged him tightly with tears threatening to fall, she had no idea why she did it she just felt so happy that her body moved by himself

After couples of minutus things appeared to saddle down everybody was still a little skeptical about the blonds surprising appearance, the blond surprisingly calm about all that had happened.

"I see" was all Naruto could say once they had explained everything to him he was very confused but things were falling in to place.

He then looked at Erza; for some reason, she felt familiar. Now that he thinks about it he faintly remembered having a dream about a beautiful redhead woman. but he tough she was his mother but now he was starting to have his doubts.

Erza for her part just couldn't let go of his hand. She had reluctantly parted of their embrace in order for him to seat but she just couldn't let go of his arm.

Mavis faked cough twice in order to get their attention.

"So know that our guest has arrived" she gestured to Naruto. "we can begin."

"But first let me explain some things. this naruto is not the same naruto from the book" she said earning gaps from almost all in the room

"this naruto is from our neighbor dimension"she continued

'so this is my naruto' tough the scarlet mage as her grip on his hands tightened a little.

"Ok let's proceed," said Mavis

**Chapter 3: Things Called Guilds**

**"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."**

**"Hi Naruto. I'm Er****za**."

Naruto turned to Erza and smiled, "its nice to meet you, Erza."

"likewise naruto" replied the Requip mage

the guild smiled at the interaction between these two. even Natsu the densest on that aspect could see sparks between those two

**Naruto had a confused look on his face as he peeked around to find something he could recognize. He felt uncomfortable in this 'Erza's' lap so he tried to lift himself up, but when he did he cringed and fell on his side from a lack of energy.**

**"Ah! Are you okay?" Erza asked with a worried tone when she saw him fall. He didn't answer her and tried multiple times to pull himself up to his knees but failed.**

Mavis squealed "you two look so adorable together "

Cana smiled she felt like tease then, but she didn't want tho spoiled the mood.

**He finally found some stability on his knees before he grabbed his head in pain. He moaned, "Where am I?"**

**"I told you already, you're in the Tower." Erza responded while she tried to get him to face her.**

"what exactly is that tower," asked Naruto, he looked at Erza who gave in a sad smile.

" The Tower of Heaven is a Magic Item that allows any person to restore life upon someone who is deceased at the cost of someone else's life. For protection purposes, the construction of the tower has been forbidden by the Magic Council since ancient times. However, a cult of Dark Mages wishing to revive Zeref began working on it years ago. The cult kidnapped children and adults alike and forced them into slavery so that they could construct the tower for them." said Erza

Naruto closed is eyes to better digest the information. it appears that evil existed with equal intensity in any place, he resisted the urge to rub his skull 'now I understand you hashirama-sama. conflict no matter what the era' thought the blond, then he looked at the redhead mage.

"i suppose this tower was destroyed, and the responsible for the tower was dealt with. said the Hokage

you right it was" said a certain pink haired salamander

" you should have seen it. Erza was amazing" added Cana, with a devious smirk she couldn't resist. her grin wined when she saw the said woman's face matched her hair in terms of color the scene was just too adorable not to laugh

**"Well what is that?" He said sharply, "I don't know what you mean about a 'tower'?"**

**"It's the place said to deliver this world to sanctuary. The Tower of Heaven." The children looked to the elderly man sitting to the side. He was a tall man with white hair, sitting in a crossed position as he looked at the boy with a questioning gaze.**

**Naruto looked back at the old man in doubt as he didn't recognize who he was. So far he had only met one elderly person in his whole life and Danzō did not make a good impression for the bunch.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he remembered that in that reality he was raised by Danzo not like in his current dimension that he was raised by hiruzen in order to make him what he was now . The fifth Hokage

**"And who are you supposed to be, gramps?" Naruto said with a hint of distaste aimed at the slave. Rob looked into the eyes of the boy, seeing anger and fear someone his age should never have to feel. And their stares lasted for several moments... until Naruto got pushed pver.**

Makarov looked sad . while the hologram showed the image of Rob. But then a small smile came to life 'there is nothing to be sad about, he died as he lived protecting does he loved' tough the elderly master of fairy tail

A solemn atmosphere came to life .

Those present remembered their fallen comrade, does who did not had the chance to meet the man, remembered the story their master told them about his youth and in most of then he was present.

**Naruto fell to his side, looking towards the girl who pushed him. She had an upset look on her face and aimed a glare at the blond, "Don't be mean to Rob-jisan! He's really nice!" She pointed at the boy, "Apologize!"**

**"N-no!" Naruto said as he finally got to his feet while glaring at the girl, "He was looking at me funny and didn't say anything! I was-"**

**"Apologize!" Erza said as she started to beat her hands against the slightly taller boy. The boy started to back away from the surprisingly heavy hits of the small girl. He then ran away in circles as the girl chased him, yelling at him to apologize. Rob looked in amazement at the scene, and then had a small laugh at their antics.**

the guild shared a laugh as the hologram multiplied and demonstrate the scene.

Naruto smiled lightly "is she always this scary"

"yes," said Mira

"Huh" added lucy with a nod

"you got that right," said Gray, Natsu and happy in union

Erza pouted. she wasn't that scary

**The boy finally succumbed to the girl's wishes, sitting in front of the elder. He looked straight at the man, and then changed his gaze to the side. "I-," the boy struggled with the right words, "I'm sorry Jii-San." He said, and then turned to look at the red haired girl for approval. She had her arms crossed, nodding her head with a smile.**

"is she always this scary" inquired naruto as he locked at the reader, he was still confused about why the redhead was holding his hand, in normal circumstances, he would try to free his hands, but he felt so right to have her holding like this. However, he raised his eyebrows as he saw everyone around him shiver well almost everyone since the ivory haired woman and the child locking blond only had amusing smilies.

"you have no idea" whimpered the blue cat getting nods from the rest.

**Rob looked at the young lad, and then gained a soft look on his face. "I'm sorry if I offended you young man. I was just interested in who you are?" He said as he tried to touch the young man's shoulder, but saw the boy flinch. "What's wrong?"**

**The boy gained a slightly frightened look, not trusting the man in front of him. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't usually have people apologize to me. And when they touch me, they usually just hit me." He said to the old man, who had just gained an extremely dark face.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes he knew from what he had been told that that is counterpart had a nightmare as childhood but know that had seen it I mean herd it "Danzo you old hawk a shame I didn't know about this sooner, or your death would have to be even more painful" thought the kage

**"They did what? Why did they hit you?" Rob said as he could feel anger quickly grow inside him. Even though Rob did not know this young man, he could not comprehend the idea that a child should be beaten at such a young age.**

**"I don't know." Naruto said as he looked up at the old man. "Since as long as I could remember, people just hated me. I don't know why, but they looked at me like I was something else. Something bad." The blond shook as he recalled everything that happened to him.**

Naruto scoffed he has not liked even in his home the ninjas respected him, but the civilians outright hated him the only thing keeping them at bay was the fact that he could destroy them if he so desired.

"how was your childhood Naruto, "asked Lucy

"well, I was raised by the third Hokage. I lived whit him all my life week that was until he passed away in fail aviation but that his a story for another time, most of my early years were spent learning how to be a leader going to the academy sparring with him," said Naruto

"I see," said Lucy as she smiled sure that was far from a normal childhood, but he was still better than his life him the book.

**Rob looked at the boy in shock. He wished he could find these men and give them a piece of his mind. Whatever he did, no child deserved to be hurt by people. 'Is that what lead him here?' He wondered as he tried to think this through. Should he ask?**

**"Why are you here?" Erza broke the tension between the two with a questioning look. She felt very uncomfortable from the sidelines. Naruto looked to the little girl sitting beside him and the old men.**

**He tried to think, closing his eyes, "I can't remember." He strained himself trying to remember the last thing in his mind. He remembered the men with masks all gathering around him. He could hear Kakashi screaming in the background, asking that the boy could be spared. Then Danzō walked in front of him, and he blacked out.**

**Naruto couldn't remember anything after that. Just then he decided to talk to Kurama, maybe he had the answer to what was happening. He opened his eyes and found himself in the same sewer he had come to know. He walked up to the cell, prepared to talk with the ancient fox, but found something off. In place of the titanic demon was a massive ball of red chakra.**

Now that the book mentions a demon he couldn't help but remember that Mira energies look almost demonic no it was demonic he could feel the hate their anger...

"hum naruto not that I mind, but you are staring," said the beautiful barmaid as her cheeks gained a faint red pigmentation

Naruto bowed his head slightly and said with a gently smile: "I apologize if caused you any discomfort, but I have to admit that it is hard not to stare when one is in front of such beauty."

Mira blush intensified becoming visible for all those in the room to see, sure she had received compliments before but the way Naruto had said it just had something that made her heat skip not to mention that smile gods above.

On her chair Cana smiled it appears that something exciting besides the book was going to happen and a love quarrel was just the thing to make the mood less depressed and also more exciting, and the best part is that she gets to have fun it was a win-win situation after all the titania vs. the demon always brought the most memorable fights. her smile turned him to a soft giggle as Erza growled

"can we get back on reading" scold the titania as she removed her hand from Naruto and crossed over her chest with one annoying expression

"watch them and learn children," Cana whispered to her drinking buddies, Macao and Wakaba were mumbling something about blind girls.

**Naruto walked toward the ball and reached his hand out. Immediately the ball changed shape, becoming the form of the fox he knew, but without a face. The faceless body stomped forward, almost crushing the boy, and lurched forward. The boy hesitated, but reached his hand forward and touched the body of the chakra.**

**Instantly, memories flooded into his head, taking over for several moments. Images of bodies piling up, massive monsters attacking each other, and a spiraled man reaching for him. And then he saw Kurama, standing with his body fading away. He could see that he was talking, but he could not hear what he was saying. And then, after some time, he just vanished.**

**Naruto then finally understood why Kurama looked like this. Why he didnt talk or react how he usually did. This was just a memory.**

**An echo of himself. The body he left behind.**

**Kurama was gone.**

**Hunter**

**Naruto opened his eyes. He just let it wash over him. The strongest thing he had ever met in his whole life was gone. He could feel an overwhelming sadness take him over. But no matter how hard he tried, the tears just wouldn't come.**

**Rob and Erza looked at the new boy. They wanted to ask him what was wrong, but they could tell that it was something bad. Erza reached out to help him, but felt a rough hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Rob with a sorrowful look on his face, shaking his head in the negative.**

**Rob moved forward and sat in front of the depressed boy. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to gain his attention. The boy looked up at the man that had brought him back. He had a regretful smile, one that showed understanding and pity for the little boy.**

**"I know you probably don't want to tell us, but you should know we will help. This place is hell. But we will be here with you, so just rest for now."**

**The boy nodded his head in understanding. He laid down on the floor and curled himself into a ball, already used to these circumstances. The man looked at the boy I worry, but decided to leave him be. He turned back around and walked toward the little girl. He smiled at her and patted her head.**

**"Come on Erza-chan, it's time for bed. You will need the energy for the work tomorrow."**

**She looked down cast for a moment, but looked back up at the elder and smiled. She laid on the floor and closed her eyes. She was terrified of the idea of the work tomorrow. But she silently hoped that the boy would feel better the next day.**

"it looks like he is to you the same think hiruzen was to me," said Naruto to Erza

she smiled and nodded, "yes, he was my light in that darkness."

" if you could describe your childhood, how would you describe it," asked Naruto.

the red-haired mage put a hand on her chin before answering

"well like you saw it it was tough, but sometimes it was magical, so overall I would say I tough as it was I wouldn't change it for nothing because it made me who I am" said the mage

I see but what about your parents where were they when they could kidnap you " asked the blond kage.

Erza's face became tearful at the mention of her parent's ou better whet her mother.

everyone became sad as they could imagine the pain their comrade was feeling in the room as they remember the battle between mother and children and the sorrowful death of the queen of dragons

seeing the sadness dominating the Requip mage the child of prophecy but his hands to her cheeks and cleaning her tears

"you don't have to answer it. I know that feeling" spoke Naruto as he took her hand and smiling at the mage who smiled back to him.

**Hunter**

**Images of war passed in his consciousness. Blood pooling in the craters and trenches created from devastating attacks. Ninja of all sizes and age attacking, decimating each other.**

the kage signed has he rubbed his forehead conflict no matter what the era

**And at the center of it all were eight figures. They started out as small, black multi-tailed monsters charging at one another. And then, some of them grew to gigantic size, becoming monsters that destroyed whole sections of the battlefield.**

**And at the very center, the giant blast that knocked them out. And then, from the bleary vision he still had, he could see figures still attacking and defending.**

**Then from the air came Kurama, standing above him as hands popped out of his chest. Once again, he slowly faded from his vision, disappearing forever.**

**Naruto jerked awake at the sound of a loud scream. He felt a cold sweat drop from his neck at the continued images played in his head all night. He turned his head in the direction of the scream.**

**From different cells, people were being led by men dressed in strange clothes, holding staffs. Sometimes, lightning would shoot out from the staff, shocking the prisoners. This led to the people moving faster, in hopes that they wouldn't be hurt next.**

**He stood up when his cell was opened. A robed man with a face mask walked forward and stood in front of him. The man looked around and saw the new boy stand in front of him with the other two at the side. The little girl was hiding behind the tall old man. He brought his attention back at the little boy. He smirked at the new chance to enforce himself.**

**"Hello young man. Welcome to our humble home. You slept for a while so you probably don't know the rules. So let me educate you." He brought his had up and punched the boy into the ground, grunting at the force. The little girl had let out a quiet scream at his action.**

" come on naruto you should punch that man to oblivion," said Natsu as he leaped from his chair

"I am sure my counterpart knows that his not wise to attack when you are you are in such disadvantage," said Naruto

"but that man his peaking o a kid he should be beaten black and blue" cried Natsu furious at the masked man behavior

"you do make a good point, but sometimes we have to endure," said Naruto getting approving nods from Makarov, Mavis

Natsu grumbled a bit but him the end he took his word to heart

"however that doesn't mean i won't kick his candy ass in the future," said the kage with as he flashed him his trademark foxy grin wich Natsu matched with one of his own

"dam rigth," said the dragon slayer has he cracked his knuckles

Lucy shook her head but smiled nonetheless it was good to see naruto more comfortable around than

**"Get up you little shit! Time to work!" He grabbed his staff and unleashed a wave of thunder on the small child. The boy shook in pain at the sudden attack. The attack ended and the boy tried to lift himself up but was kicked forward to join the crowd. He moved along with the tall slaves and came into an open cave.**

**He saw people gathering crates and rocks together. Placing them on floating platforms and bringing them to designated areas. He saw the masked men whipping people who moved slowly with a strange, glowing whip.**

Erza flinched at the memory that book was really exposed deep scars about her life

**He was bewildered at the horrors in front of him. People being tortured and attacked in front of each other. Others not making any effort to help one another. Just working in fear, hoping that they would be ignored.**

all him the room flinched as Makarov voice became more and more and sharper has become more furious by the second

a feeling shared by all those in the room

**As Naruto stood there he was thinking of making the first run for it he could. But then he was pushed by one of the jailers toward a working path. He was pushing back until another electric shock coursed through his body, making him scr****eam.**

**He looked up at the rocks and rubble breaking in front of him. He followed the examples that the other men and children were making. He reached out and grabbed the first stone he found and threw it in a growing pile.**

**He continued to grab the dense rocks and throw them. Listening to the screams and pains that played around him. He felt his hands rip and cut at the feeling of the rough stone.**

**After hours of work, a loud bell pierced the cave. When Naruto looked around, he saw that the rest of the slaves were leaving. He decided to follow the crowd in the halls and into the cells. After a few minutes he finally arrived at the cell he arrived in.**

**He slowly entered the cell and saw that the old man and little kid were back. The old man had scruff marks and dirt all over him. It showed that he had done work similar to him and had been shocked as well.**

**In front of him was that girl Erza. She was sniffling and had her hands out in front of her. They were covered in cuts and bruises just like his. The old man Rob was holding her hands and his were shining a strange light.**

Most of the guilt shared a look then smiled at Erza, who smiles and back and gave them a nod.

Naruto blue became cold as grays magic has he saw the image of the girl cover in bruises. she was so vulnerable the cruelty him humans heart never ceased to amaze him, but everything had, and that was that limit he turned his head to see the redhead woman smiling at her friends he made him wonder how strong was she and how much that strength attracted him to her

**He saw that Erza's hands were healing and gaining color back. After a few moments, they were fixed and she wasn't crying anymore. She beamed at the elder and hugged him around his neck. The old man returning the gesture to the young child. He released the girl and she went into the corner to play.**

"wow, who would have thought that Erza could be so cute" gray whispered to Natsu who noded him agreement as she watches with wide eyes the girl who looked nothing like acted nothing like the one they knew.

meanwhile, the Strauss siblings shared a look has that scene more or less told the story of their life a smile came to life on both of their lips

**After a few seconds, Rob turned his head and saw that the new child was standing close to the bars, looking at them. He looked down and the boy's hands resting at his side, covered in cuts and blood. He turned and addressed the young boy, "I see that you worked hard today." He said with a sad look in his eyes, "Come here, I'll fix them for you."**

**The boy looked at the man in questioning, until he felt his hands twitch. He decided to follow the example that he saw and sat in front of the man. He placed his hands out and the old man took them in his, the strange light covering his hands.**

**"Now I ain't the best at healing, but I'm good enough to fix a few scratches" he said with a slight smile at the little boy. The boy only looked at the man but didn't react to his little joke. Rob's eyes softened and continued to work on the cuts. "I'm sorry you had to go through that on your first day."**

**"What the hell is this place?" Naruto looked up at the man with a worried look, "How can they do something like this?"**

**"They are corrupt and evil men. Using people to get what they want."**

**"Heh, I think everyone is like that," the boy let out a quick, dry chuckle.**

**The man saw that the light was not doing anything to help the boy. He released the kid's hands and saw that barely any of the scratches were gone. He looked at the little boy with a bewildered look, "It doesn't seem to be helping you."**

'hmm interesting 'tough the kage "those should have been healed instantly" said Naruto to no one

bought his bloodline 'hmm unless.'

**"I don't understand this." The boy raised his hands to see that the scratches were barely fading even now. The rate at how they disappeared before he arrived was not even a feasible dream. "My wounds always healed fast. But now, the chakra can't do anything close to what it did before."**

**Rob looked at the young man with a surprised look etched on his face. His eyes opened in shock at what the boy just said. Memories of past adventures rising back into his mind. "What did you just say?"**

**The boy looked up at the wrinkled man and tilted his head. "I said Kurama's chakra isn't helping. It always used to help when I came back from those missions, but it isn't working." He clenched his hands into beaten fists, "I can't fix myself like this. Not without him."**

**The elder looked at the little boy who had disappointment in his eyes. "Who is Kurama?" He questioned the child.**

**"He used to live here," he motioned to his belly, "but he is gone now." The boy had a far off look in his eyes. Rob decided to rip his shirt and wrapped the boy's hands in it.**

**"I'm sorry but I can't help your hands. But it will heal in time. I promise."**

**"Why not Jii-San? You healed me didn't you?" Erza said as she approached the two boys. She had wondered what the two were talking about while she was sitting away.**

**"Because I've seen this before. I can't help him because he is not from here." Both of their eyes widened in shock at what he had just said. Rob could see that both of them had not understood what he had said, so he had decided to elaborate**

"so I was right my chakra is not flowing properly" said naruto

"what do you mean" asked Lucy

"my chakra is always flowing throw my body that is why I heal fast and having a tail best rapid out of me would change the flow of chakra he probably would heal hinself however I am not sure when."

**"I've met people like you, who used something called chakra. They were very strong and could fight many people, but when they would fight, we couldn't heal them." He moved back and traced his finger along the dirt and drew something. When he lifted his hand there was an image of a spiral with a point on its edge. "Do you know what this symbol is?"**

**Naruto looked at the image and it instantly clicked. "Yeah, the men with masks always had this symbol on their heads. They said it was a leaf. Why?"**

**"Yeah, you're from the same place." Rob said with a regretful smile. "You use something called chakra, which is similar to magic but uses different elements to make it. And because of that, I can't use my magic to heal y**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Neh, Jii-San, I don't understand. You told me that everyone has magic right? So why doesn't he?" Erza asked Rob with a curious tone.**

**"Yes Erza-chan, everyone here is capable of magic if they tried. But Naruto-kun here doesn't have the ability to summon it. Since he comes from a place where people use something other than magic. He is incapable of gathering eternano which we need to use magic. And without an origin, he can't use magic to gather in his body and heal him." He looked up to see that both children had a big, questioning look on their faces. He then remembered that he was talking kids and should try to simplify the explanation.**

**"I can't do anything to heal him with my magic. He has to heal without our help."**

**Naruto stood to his feet to address the elder man, "But what about Kurama's chakra? Why can't it heal me?"**

**"I think that without Kurama's help, that chakra doesn't know what to do. It is just a mass of power that can't do anything without something leading it. And without help, it can't heal you the same way as before."**

**Naruto look down in despair, feeling that his best advantage had disappeared. He then felt two palms on his back and turned his head and saw Erza beam at him. "It's alright. Everything will work out."**

**Naruto only looked at her with empty eyes and settled into the floor, ignoring her encouragement. She pouted and prepared to nudge him but was stopped by Rob. He shook his head and motioned for her to go to bed. She was angry at first, but then she reluctantly followed his directions.**

**Rob looked toward the sleeping boy and wished to talk to him. But knew that he should leave him alone. He placed himself against the rock wall and dozed off. Ignoring the sounds around him, he went off to his memories and dreams.**

**Hunter**

**The massive man stood in the clearing along with his friends, preparing to see off the travelers. All of them were chatting with those they have come to know. Rob looked to his side to see Goldmine talk to some of the Anbu. Talking about how they should start taking it easier and be wild.**

Makarov eyes wined as he recognizes figure on the scene

"look it's you master "yelled Natsu pointing towards the giant

"yeah it's really you and your team " added gray

**Bob was flirting with the females and giving them the look. He sure did enjoy talking to the ladies, although he would also flirt with the men and give them a more, well, lustful gaze.**

**To the side he saw Yajima and Prolyusica talking with the scientists and Yukiha-San. He was asking what kind of techniques and skills that was custom over on their side. Yukiha-San was giving him a long explanation of what was possible over there. And after some time they began to talk about the ideas of food and cooking. She told him that if they found a way to go back, she would feed her two kids the recipes he gave her.**

so they were trapped in here " concluded Mira getting nods from everyone

**Finally he looked to his side and saw Makarov beside him looking around the clearing with pride. He was so happy that their group had come to connect with the traveling ninja. He still wanted to try and hit on Yukiha-San, but after the first time he decided not to get on her angry side.**

Makarov paused to look straight at Cana, "don't even think about it."

Cana smiled, " too late. I am already thinking about it."

"then don't talk about it," said the little giant

"you are no fun" pouted the drunken mage

**Even Makarov had learned to stay away when he was punched through several trees and bounced off the water into a big splash.**

Wise choice Makarov dono never push your luck against a woman " said Naruto as the image of a certain pink haired girl smacking a certain inuzuka and the image of Tsunade beating jiraya to the point living the old hermit in death's door.

Natsu gray and happy shivered and nodded their heads furiously as the image of a particular read head demon and a demon in a white cat form

**Man that was a fun time fishing him out of the big lake.**

**But now they had to head back home. Master Purehito was sending messages that they had to come back home. And the Konoha travelers had to get moving again. Or else the guards were going to come back and attack again.**

the mages in the room shook their hades dam corrupt council

**"So, are you sure that you have everything you need. We can still give you some rations and water. I mean you can even follow us to Fairy Tail if you like?" Makarov said to the tall figure standing beside the two of them.**

"that would be nice," said mira

"yeah imagine how much we could learn from each other," said Levy

"it would be a very manly union," said you know who

"yeah I sure they are strong too," said Natsu

**"No, I will not impose on your help and hospitality." He said with a smile at the two of them. "If we followed you to your home, they may come there and close you down. Besides, until we find a suitable place to go back I wish to look around this wonderful land, see this world for what is possible."**

**Rob and Makarov looked to each other and smiled. Then they tied their arms around his neck and gave him a smile. "Well Hashirama-San, it has been fun running from the Royal Guard with you. But if that captain finds us, we will be screwed. We wish you luck on your journey and on your way home."**

Naruto almost fell off his chair as the Makarov said the name of the first Hokage and chocked on his breath as the hologram materialized the first fire shadow

even regained is composture he looked

then bowed his respect for his predecessor

**"Thank you Makarov-San, Rob-San. We will never forget the kindness you have shown us these past few days. We will never forget Fairy Tail."**

**"Okay, well, if you need our help just visit." Makarov said as he detached himself from Hashirama and joined the rest of the Fairy Tail on one side. They waved the vanguard group away and hoped that they had fortune in their travels.**

**Over time they had heard stories in the papers of mysterious people helping civilians in trouble. A strange group of justice that arrived for people in dire need of help. But their group knew instantly that the group was their ninja friends. Listening about how that section of the Royal Guard was traveling across Fiore in search of the group with the strange energy.**

Naruto beamed at the kindness of his people, glad that the will of fire in that dimension was spreading further than the five elemental nations

**They knew that their friends would never be captured and questioned. And that they could just keep running.**

**Until one year after they saw the group off, they heard the horrible news. It became known as one of the worst military catastrophes in history. The rouge guard had been chasing the group for several months and had decided that capture was no longer an option.**

**Now, it was a kill on sight.**

"what" the Hokage roared the Hokage has his body shook in anger is eyes glowed a dangerous red making all in the room quiver in fear.

No one harms his people and gets away with it he was going to kill all of the then other dimension or not

"Naruto, please calm down" plead Mavis "I am sure things will resolve themselves you are a leader remember that fear sometimes cause misunderstandings, please calm down.

the blond seemed to cool down a bit as his chakra stabilized but was still leaking

The mages of the fairy tail locked down in shame dam that councel.

they always sought to destroy what they couldn't control

**From the news, it was said that the captain had blasted a massive magic attack to kill the insurgents. Most likely it was Abyss Break or the Jupiter. It seemed to work, until the attack continued forward. The attack landed and devastated the small village of Tonewa. The death toll reached over four hundred and the village was wiped off the map.**

**The small group of guards and the captain were regarded as criminals, with the leader marked as an S-Class criminal. They were wanted and feared by most people in Fiore. But that is what you would expect from the former Squadron Chief of the Holy Knights.**

criminal and end of story no one was arrested, it's clear that the council had ordered the attack," said Naruto with a piercing voice that showed nothing but cold fury he then looked at Mavis

"know this, there will be retaliation."

by then they could only look at the floor no one dared to meet the shinobi gaze, but all of them were taken by surprise when the blond started to chuckle

Mavis sent him a questionable look seeing the confusion in the shinobi explained

"do you really think that attack could put down a leaf ninja, and you forget that among then his no other than the most powerful ninja to ever lived and if I know him as well I think I do there will be hell to play"

Makarov decided that the best thing to do was keep reading

**The whole group was dumbstruck at this news. They never heard of the ninja group again after that. It was believed that they had been wiped out. After that, they decided to help the country the best they could in memory of their friends.**

**Sometime after Makky got promoted to the Guild Master, the group separated and traveled to help the world.**

**Goldmine and Bob decided to make guilds of their own to help the country. Yajima joined the magic council, to make sure that the tragedy that happened at Tonewa never occurred again. Which he had successfully done for many years. Makarov and Porlyusica stayed in Magnolia, she decided that the idiot could use some help with keeping the guild standing.**

**And Rob decided that he could travel and see Fiore. Having houses close to major cities and places of interest. And during his travels, he never forgot what happened to his friends.**

**Hunter**

**Rob awoke to the jailer's yelling. He saw that they were screaming at Naruto, who was standing in front of a tearful Erza. He could tell that the jailer had decided to once again assert his power in front of the slaves and the little red-haired girl had caught his eye.**

**Naruto put himself between the sick bastard and Erza, smacking him in the balls when he was about the hit her. He grabbed the staff and held it at the man. The jailer had a furious look plastered on his face. "You think you can do anything you fucker! You think you can kill me?"**

no one in the room made a sound, but all of then felt great joy at the young ninja defending their friend

**"You think I can't kill you? I've already killed enough to make you cringe you fuck." Naruto said with a wicked growl in his voice and anger in his eyes.**

**Rob's eyes widened in shock. 'He has killed. My god, what has he been through.'**

**Naruto raised the weapon and was about to hit the cult member. But just as he was about to strike, visions of blood poured into his head. He stopped and froze, a cold feeling spreading down his body. The texture of blood stained on his hand. Pushing his hands and feet through the bodies of his enemies. Standing over the piles of bodies that came in his way.**

**The jailer looked up at the frozen boy and smirked. In that moment he struck the boy and took his staff back. He aimed it back at him and shot lightning at the little boy's chest. The child jerked at the feeling of a million needles piercing his frame. After a minute, he stopped the discharge and lowered the weapon. He silently turned around and closed the bars. He then smirked darkly and chuckled at the boy's feeble attempt to fight back.**

**Erza moved forward and nudged Naruto, hoping that he would respond. After several tries, he finally started moving and propped himself on his elbows. He took a deep breath and tried to think about what had happened. "W-why? Why couldn't I go through? Why?"**

**"Because you can't stand doing it anymore." Erza and Naruto looked toward Rob who was sitting close to them after the moment passed. "I don't think you are capable of killing anymore because you regret it. People who have done bad things try their best to make up for them. And you didn't follow through because you can't stand taking any more lives." He said to the horrified boy.**

**Naruto gained a growing feeling if dread. He looked toward the ground and started pounding his fist against the floor. "WHY DAMNIT!" Rob and Erza flinched at his exclamation. "He said that that was all I had. All I was good for was killing. I wanted to leave because I thought that I had something more. Kakashi told me that I could be more, but is this it?" He looked up at Rob with pleading eyes, "Is this what the outside world is like? My freedom is gone. My friend is gone. My purpose is gone."**

**He clenched as hard as he could until his hands started to bleed. "What do I do?" He asked no one in particular. He just wallowed there in his pain, not knowing what he could do.**

**Rob looked at the child in pity. When someone was put into such situations at this age, there was not much that could be done to help them. Words of wisdom only seemed to infuriate them, and ideas about what they could do only made it worse. There was nothing he could do, but then a little red angel came and opened the way.**

**"You could join a guild." Erza said with a cheerful smile, trying to lighten the mood. Naruto lifted his head at her, not understanding what she just said.**

**"W-what?"**

**"A guild. A family. That is what Jii-San keeps telling me about. How people with nowhere to go can come together and have fun and adventures. That anyone alone can join and be a part of something bigger." She said with a beautiful smile gracing her face, looking down at the boy that now had a look of bewilderment stuck on his face. "But I can't explain because I haven't seen one, but Jii-San has." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward Rob. "Jii-San, Jii-San, tell him about all those guilds and things you told me. Please." She looked up at him, with Naruto beside her with a look of wonder, his previous pain was gone.**

**Rob looked between the two of them, surprised that all that had happened was forgotten and now he was the center of attention. He grew a smile and got settled, "Alright, so get ready you two. I'm about to tell you the wonderful stories of guilds around the world."**

**Rob continued to tell his stories and adventures in Fairy Tail, putting extra detail into making his character awesome. Stories of treasure hunting, saving people and stopping bandits. Erza was elated, continuing to hear the stories for another time. But where Naruto started off with a skeptical look, he then started to listen intently. His eyes growing bigger and bigger with every story. He and Erza started laughing when Dryer was caught in a mini-tornado. Erza happily squealed and Naruto gagged when Bobby and Yagi got familiar with the thankful girls. And they cheered when their team won against the evil guilds.**

**After hours passed, both Naruto and Erza were both happy after the story time. Naruto no longer depressed with the events that played out, now only interested in the guilds. He looked toward Erza and smiled. "Thank you."**

"yes, Erza thank you " the redhead women look a bit surprised.

"what for? " asked the knight she blushed when he took her hands with is own

"for being there for me

"it was no problem at all I sure you would do the same " she replied with a smile

**She stopped laughing and looked at him funny, "What for?"**

**"I was really sad before, but that changed when you got me here." Naruto smiled at her.**

**Erza was shocked but then formed a smile," Your welcome."**

Those around the duo smiled as the scene unfolds in front of them.

they were happy to see even after so many pains served to unite those two.

Well almost all of then Mira was happy for, but she also was a bit jealous of Erza a it was obvious they would end up together in that dimension at least but in dis-reality, she was also going to be a contender for the shinobis heart. and she did not plane to lose

**"You're a cool guy, you know that Erza."**

smack

facepalms were heard all across the room

Cana could hold it any more. soon everyone was joining her

even Naruto himself was laughing

it was good to laugh after such succession of disasters.

**Both Rob and Erza stopped moving and looked at the new boy. Erza twitched at the assumption. "H-hey, I'm a girl."**

**"What?"**

**"A girl you idiot, don't you know what a girl is?"**

**Naruto shook his head. Rob touched Naruto shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Naruto-kun, girls are different then us. They are nice and sweet, and they don't have that important thing." Rob said with a slight nervous tone at explaining the difference between boys and girls to a six year old. Naruto looked at Rob in questioning at the last thing he said. Causing the former Mage to let out a deep sigh. "That thing between our legs."**

**Naruto tilted his head and walked toward Erza. He stood in front of her and then lifted the hem of her clothes. Rob blanked at the boy's forward behavior and Erza screamed before she planted her fist in his cheek.**

"wow this kid has talent," said gildarts

getting nods of agreement from Makarov wacaba Macao and surprising Cana

"yes, he knows the good stuff," said Wakaba.

" and he also knows where to find it" added Macao

Makarov and Cana never had the chance to express their reaction because they were assaulted by a mob of angry women and a cat

while naruto for the first time that day envied is another self bu now, it wonders how Ezra looked without any clothes on but for now, he would only imagine the last thing he wanted was to be attacked by a group of women hell-bent on kick the life out of him]

after being healed by Wendy, Makarov was ready to read again

**Naruto slid back with a red cheek, while Erza had a growing blush painted on her face. She marched up to Rob and pointed at Naruto with a heated glare, "I don't want him here anymore. He is a pervert."**

**"E-ehehe, now now Erza-chan, I don't think he meant that." Rob motioned his hands for the girl to calm down.**

**"No, no, make him apologize." She started to shake her arms in circles at the elder man, hoping that he would make the boy say sorry.**

**"What did I do?"**

**"You looked up my skirt pervert!""**

**"What's a pervert?"**

**"You're a pervert, Pervert!"**

**"Stop calling me that. Old man, stop her." He turned to the old man to see that he was faking sleeping. Now only leaving him and the angry girl in the cell. He turned back around to see the girl had turned head with puffed cheeks. He grumbled and scratched his head, thinking that all of this was becoming too much for one day. "Sorry okay."**

**Erza glared at him, "You suck. How could you do that? You're such a meanie."**

**He pointed at her, "What did I do exactly? You just got angry at me for no reason."**

**"You looked at my-my, gah you pervert." She started to once again beat her hands against him, Naruto trying to protect himself from her heavy hits. She was crazy strong for a little girl.**

**"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"**

**Naruto looked at her through her fists. "I don't have parents. What about you, who taught you that you should hit people for no reason?"**

**She stopped her furious fists and looked at him. "I don't know what happened to my parents." She lowered her hands and looked at her palms, forgetting her anger toward the whiskered boy. "I remember that before I came here, people used to look after me. A man and woman who loved me very much, but I can't remember their faces."**

**Naruto looked at the girl and grew worried. She had become sad very quickly and had her eyes covered by her scarlet hair. "One of the reasons I want to join a guild is so that I can find out what happened to my parents." She said as she lifted her head to show tearful eyes. "But I don't know if I can leave this place."**

**"Yes you can." Erza lifted her head to see Naruto with a grin on his face and a clenched fist. "You can leave this place and find your family easily. Your strong, your fists hurt like hell. Where will you go when you leave this place?"**

**Erza lowered her head shyly, "I-I was thinking of joining Fairy Tail. Rob Jii-San made it seem like so much fun."**

**"Then that is where you will go, I'm sure of it." He said as he stood up proudly and pointed to the fake horizon. "You will join Fairy Tail, find your family, and be the best." He turned back around and gave her a cheerful smile, which made her happy and nervous at the same time.**

**"Y-you know, you can come with me." She said as she avoided his curious stare at her statement. "I mean you owe me so, you can come to Fairy Tail and we can have an adventure just like Rob Jii-San."**

"good job Erza a always keep tabs on your man" teased Cana getting the said women to blush.

**"I thought you didn't like me."**

**"Well you can make up for it alright." She said as she moved her open hand in front of her. "Deal?"**

**He looked down at her hand, back up at her, and smiled. He grasped her hand and shook, "Yeah!"**

**"But the problem is you can't use magic, so I'd think that I'll have to be the brain and brains of our team."**

" hey I let you know that I resent that," said the kage with a smile

the red-haired girl smacked him playfully

**"What? Please, I can fight off like a million-gazillion bad guys while you cry in a corner."**

"i can do that," said Naruto

**"Oh yeah, well I'll frighten of every monster in the world and fly in the sky and destroy whole countries with my attacks."**

"i can do that, "said Ezra

**"Yeah, well I'll blow up the whole the world with a fart."**

"not sure about that," said Naruto

"ew, shut up," said Erza

**"Ew, shut up."**

the guild laugh as Erza's face became scarlet,

**"No I'll be stronger than you, I promise." Naruto and Erza continued to argue all night. About who could do what and how they'll beat one another. And at the side Rob smiled, happy to see that the little boy and girl were finally happy. Even if it was by arguing with each other.**

**Hunter**

**Another ship arrived at the dock of the Tower. The cult jailers leading the new arrival of slaves into the base of the structure. Inside one of the cells were Naruto, Erza, and Rob sitting around each other as Naruto carved into the dirt.**

**"See, this is what I know how to write." The other two looked down to see kanji crudely written in the gravel. Rob had decided to teach Naruto about how to write the language since he apparently didn't know how to. The character was familiar to Rob, knowing that this writing was used in Fiore, but far less than the letters they usually used. And on a side note, he had very bad handwriting.**

**"You have very bad handwriting."**

**That Erza, always ready to deal the truth.**

**"Sh-shut up okay." He argued with the little girl with a pink hue on his face, "I wasn't taught very well."**

**"It's alright Naruto-kun, I'll help you through this." Rob then started to give Naruto a crash course in the local writing until the sound of the jailers leading in the new meat arrived. All the slaves cowered in the corner of their respective cells, with the three of them feeling nervous as more people passed by.**

**A jailer walked up to their cell and unlocked the bars, pushing them open and throwing a new child. The moment he landed he sprung back up and pounded his fists against the bars, screaming. Several minutes passed with the boy still throwing out profanity left and right.**

no way " tough Erza

**Naruto walked up to the boy and stopped him. The boy immediately reacted and smacked his hand away and continued to pound against the bars. "Don't touch me. Who are you?"**

**"We are slaves here too alright, so calm down?" The boy had paid no attention to Naruto. After several more moments, Naruto got ticked off and grabbed the boy and threw him away from the bars. "Stop it that is stupid."**

**"Why should I? I want out of here." The boy yelled at Naruto.**

**"We all want out but breaking your hands isn't going to help us get out." The boy looked down at his bruised hands, injured from hitting the bars. "Have you calmed down now?" The boy reluctantly nodded his head. "All right kid, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who the hell are you supposed to be?"**

**The boy's lifted his head, showing his eyes through his blue hair. His eyes were brown and were glaring at Naruto with contempt. Around his right eye was a strange tattoo.**

**"I'm Jellal Fernandes. Who are you punk?"**

**Naruto gained a tick mark. He knew instantly.**

**This guy was going to be a pain.**

"and that concludes this chapter, "said Makarov

——————————————————————————

**now before crucified me I tried my best ok so leave your review and guys sorry about the Ezra incident my grammar app was pulling a joke on me so sorry**

**I want to thank those o warned me about my mistake; please be sure to let me know every time you spot an error that I don't.**


	4. Cry when you are free

**hapter 4: Cry When You Are Free**

**Titania and The Hunter**

Five seconds ago Makarov, the master of fairy tail and concluded the third chapter of the book.

The guild reactions were mixed; some looked sad others nostalgic, but most of them were proud.

Proud of their queen they felt their respect for the titania growing if that was possible not only she was powerful caring beautiful and smart, but she was showing the strength that surpassed their imagination it was simply amazing how much their queen had to endure.

Naruto for his part couldnt help but wonder just how strong was the woman that was seated on his side.

But has much entertaining this people had been it was time to live sadly enough it was time to bid him farewell.

He stood up and approached the little girl with blonde hair since she was the stronger in the room aside from him he still had his pride she may be reliable, but his power came from the gods, and she was still a mortal, or so he thought.

" excuse me, but I am afraid I will have to be on my way. I cannot neglect my job any longer. Said Naruto with a sad smile he was enjoying the story and the company especially Erza and Mira even if he hadn't been vocal about the later he was continually exchanging glances with ivory women and every time they locked eyes a smile would grace his lips.

" you don't have to worry about that because the moment, all of you entered this room, this place was teleported to the void." Mavis with a cheerful smile while staring at the confused looks she was getting from some in the room.

" what do you mean what is the void." asked the salamander

Levy perked up at that she knew what the void was, but she didn't think it was possible to access the void. At will. She was about to explain, but Naruto beat her to it.

" a void is a place between the time and space, he his located everywhere and nowhere at the same time he his the area were the time doesn't exist." said the blond as he looked around the room

Everyone looked surprised at the young man knowledge.

noticing the attention he was receiving the young leader rubbed his forehead and said "I use some techniques that require manipulation of time and space"

receiving approval nods, he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I still don't get it," said Natsu as he looked towards levy for an explanation.

" you know like Erza and Bisca use the **Requip** to summon weapons?Asked the blue-haired girl getting a nod from Natsu she proceeds " their magic allows the user to transport objects to dimensional voids from point A to point B. The void is the space between point A, and B Got it?

" so the void is like a door," asked the fire dragon slayer scratching his chin

Levy smile and nodded

"yes in some ways the only difference is that time doesn't exist when you are in the void."

Nodding his head the younger brother of zeref thank levy for the explanation and glanced at Naruto who still had his eyes closed he wondered just how strong the blond was

Across the room, Cana, her father, and her drinking buddies were in a heated discussion about who Naruto was going to date in this reality

Cana had placed one thousand jewels that he was going to date Erza because of how close they seem to get in such a short amount of time

Gildarts had double it saying that the blond was going to be dating both Mira and Erza since he had shown some interest in both of them ( judging by how much close the two were seating and how Erza had reacted when Naruto called Mirajane beautiful and the glances naruto and Mira been exchanging it was clear the attraction between the tree) he wished the kid was his son

Macao and Wakaba had place bets against the blond saying that he wasn't even from this world and that they were too much for him to handle

With a sharp whistle, Makarov had the attention of all of them

"well even though time doesn't count inside this room you all are still in need of some rest so get moving let's rest girls to one side and boys to the other," said Makarov as beds materialized

All of them did as instructed well all but Naruto who handed Erza a kunai the strange kanjis on it which he told her. To throw it in the floor when they were ready to the next chapter

She stored it away and went to sleep

a few hours later Mavis and Makarov decided it was time to wake the members in the room

surprising they slept faster than they expected. "So since we're all well rested now we're going to eat," said the fairy tale mastermind

"finally I am starving," Natsu said, jumping toward the table that was located in the center

"You're always starving your fool," said his rival

Natsu ignored Gray in favor of the food he was devouring he paused when he noticed Lucy and Levy walking towards the table with their eyes who were full of dark circles

Putting men and the women to sleep in the same place was not a good idea the women were complaining of the snores of the men. who in their turn they denied the accusation

a few minutes later after everyone was satisfied they sat down to start the story

Erza summed the kunai and threw it to the floor, but before the knife touched the ground in a flash of yellow naruto appeared holding the knife and smiling her direction.

Surprised by the blonds apparition most in the room left small gaps Naruto who replayed with tree words 'time and space.'

When all of then seemed to calm down, Lucy was chosen to be the next reader.

**Hunter**

**It slithered across the floor of the working cave. Travel past the broken slabs of rock and gravel. And avoided the multiple bare feet of the slaves marching past it.**

"come on when I am going to see some fighting," yelled. Natsu he wanted to see some action, not some fuckers abusing on childrens

"yeah what he said, "said his loyal companion

Erza silently agreed with them she didn't like. To remember that place

**It lifted its head and looked about at those moving around it. The child it had come to know had disappeared from its sight as it was stalking around, hoping to find a rat or bug to eat. It shot out its slit tongue into the air to get a better positioning at where it was. After a few moments of recognizing its surroundings, the snake had gotten a general direction of where the boy was.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes he hated snakes

**But then, it tasted something different in the air from the rest of the slaves around the snake. Something similar to the boy that took care of it, yet different as well. It turned its body toward a slave boy throwing rocks. It slithered its way to the strange child, it scales picking up the dirt on its way. After a few seconds, it arrived at it target, lying next to his feet. It positioned itself up and hissed loud enough that it could be heard over the sound of rocks colliding.**

**It saw the boy look up from his work and turn his head to see the area around him. After a few seconds, it appeared that the boy had shrugged off the sound as a figment of his imagination. Just as he was about to get back to work, the snake hissed louder, finally gaining the boy's attention. The boy looked by his feet to see a violet snake looking up at him.**

"Hey doesn't that snake looks familiar, "asked levy with wide eyes as she glanced at the hologram

"Yes, she does." said the blond celestial spirit mage

"It's Kinana," said the faires

**After a few moments of exchanging looks the boy reacted how the snake had thought he would. "Ack, snake! Go away, go away." The boy had jumped back and shook his open hands to gesture the snake to leave him alone. The snake only tilted its head and continued to gaze at the boy. The boy tried several more methods like throwing pebble, poking it, and making loud noises but the snake did not retreat. The boy let out a deep and annoyed sigh, hesitantly got down on one knee and stretched out his hand. "Just don't bite me, okay?"**

Soft laughter was heard as the hologram displayed the scene

" Erick was in the tower when you were there Erza?" said makarov

Titania shook her head "I wasn't aware either."

She then noticed something she and whispered to Makarov "Naruto seemed older than he was the last chapter "

The man in question nodded

**The snake slide its way onto the boy's palm and wrapped itself around his hand, feeling the rough scratches and callouses from years of work as it moved. The boy stood back up and brought his palm to his eye level to see the snake better. As he brought up his hand, the snake got a better look at him as well. He had rough, blonde hair that spiked in every direction. He had strong blue eyes that felt like it was looking into a deep lake. And on each of his cheeks were three whiskers, giving the appearance of scars.**

**The boy studied the snake intently for several moments. Looking at the reptilian from each angle his hand could make, the snake constantly looking at him as he did. He made some space between him and the snake in his hand and grinned. "Well aren't you pretty. It is kind of weird to see a snake here though, rare to see an animal in general. "He raised an eyebrow and gave a questioning look, "You aren't starved so you have been fed. Who has been feeding you little gu-" the boy was continuing his questioning if the silent animal until he was comically kicked in the face.**

**The snake was thrown in the air as the strange boy skidded on the floor, a bump on his head. The reptilian had no change in expression or movement as it flew up in the air, rotating around an axis. As it fell back to Earthland, it landed in another, more familiar pair of hands. It immediately got comfortable and started tightening itself safely around his hand. It was brought up to his face where it proceeded to nuzzle into his cheek. The boy nuzzled back content, until his eyes shot back up in anger.**

**"Hey, I don't want to see you touch her ever again, you hear me!" The maroon haired boy yelled with an accusing finger at the blonde kid he had just introduced to the concrete. Said kid lifted himself up and glared daggers at the slanted eyed child that had kicked him.**

most of the occupants hissed in sympathy.

yep it was Erick and Kinana

**"Hey, why the hell did you kick me you asshole? If you wanted the snake then you can have it." He said with a huff before he dodged a rock aimed at his face. He balanced himself to see the snake boy with his hand outstretched after throwing the stone. "What the hell was that for?"**

**"Don't call her an 'it' you freak. Her name in Cuberos and she is my closest friend." He looked down at his hand to see the snake looking up at him with something akin to happiness. He smiled at the snake.**

Naruto burst out laughing "He reminds me very much of Kiba and Akamaru"

"how so " asked natsu

"well Kiba is an Inuzuka he has a dog famíliar since birth they share an intense bond like you and happy," said Naruto

People would often pick on Akamaru and Kiba would either smack them or trash talk them

**The blonde kid looked at the strange boy with a deadpan stare. "So your friend is a snake, well I hope you two are happy together." He said as he clapped his hands in mock support.**

**The slanted eyed kid pointed at the whiskered boy, "Hey we aren't like that you douche."**

**"**well at least not yet,**" **said Cana receiving nods and some smilles

Naruto choked on his saliva, but Erza slapped him on the back.

regaining his composure, the blond inquired more about the odd relationship between the boy and the snake which they explained to him that the snake was a girl

**He then turned his head and scratched the purple snake's underside, "Besides, if she was in your hands any longer she might catch a disease by a cat cosplayer." He said with a wry grin hidden by his position.**

**The blonde boy grew furious and steamed rang from his ears. He marched toward the snake boy and pointed at him, "Hey! I am not a kitty cosplayer. Just because Milli-chan likes to call me Neko-Man sometimes doesn't mean anything. I just do that to cheer her up."**

Naruto raised one eyebrow at the nicknames

"Millie-chan huh," said Cana in a teasing voice

Erza growled of course she would like his whiskers they were adorable

but she smiled anyway she was glad to know that they had a friend so faithful and dedicated they would need that union in the near future

Cana was surprised to see Erza so controlled well she'll have to try harder

**"Pfft, whatever Catman." He continued to pet the snake.**

**"And dammit my name is not Catman, it is Naruto Uzumaki. Alright!" He yelled as he jabbed his thumb at himself to emphasize his point. "We can't all be like you, Snake-boy ." He said as he let out a condescending chuckle. Getting the snake boy to stand up and smash his forehead with Naruto.**

**"It's not! My name is Erik!" He said as he tried to win in this game of push between him and the blonde boy; sparks flying between their eyes.**

"boys, "Carla said with a sigh.

Naruto appeared offended and replied "this is a legitimate reason to sink his teeth

"yeah he is right he should punch him" said natsu receiving nods from happy and gajeel

"is the only manly way of dealing with such attacks "

**"You are just a snake man to me, little boy!" Naruto had momentarily forced Erik back, a smug smirk on his face as he was winning. Until Erik started pushing back, eyes furious.**

**"It's not little boy, baby bitch. I'm probably older than you punk."**

**"No way, I turned twelve a few weeks ago. I'm so older." He thought he had won until he saw Erik grow a bigger smirk.**

"Wait a minute wasn't he like six years old the last chapter ," said Natsu

Lucy stopped her reading to look at a second chapter and said "it looks like the third one is going on six years after the second chapter"

**"Oh-ho, so I do win. I'm twelve and a half. So you must refer to me as Erik-sama-senpai." The boys continued their push until they both retracted. They both rubbed their red foreheads to ease the pain. After Naruto had cooled down his head he turned to the crimson haired boy.**

**"See, you must be younger, only little kids use the excuse of months to win an argument of age."**

**"Hey, just because you are a little kid, doesn't mean we all have shriveled sacks like you. So refer to me in respect brat!" Erik smirked at the boy that had insulted his snake friend by touching her.**

**"Sure. 'Respect'. So what should I call you?" He said with a sarcastic tone layered over his voice. "Snake-eyes? Slithers? Maybe I should just call you King Cobra!" He said as a tick mark grew on his head at the annoyance, the slightly older boy was causing him.**

"Wow he nailed it," said Natsu

"What do you mean by that." asked Naruto

" he would later be known as Cobra," said Erza

**"That's right." Erik snapped his fingers and pointed a finger in a superior manner. "I'm the Cobra, bitch. The best and deadliest of snakes. So watch yourself or I'll poison you dead, punk" he growled as he raised his hands and separated his fingers to mock snake fangs.**

**"Try it and I'll pull your fangs out, asshole." Naruto lifted his middle finger and growled back. The boys continued this stare off until they heard the bell, both turned around and walked off. Naruto turned his head and addressed the new boy he met, "Watch yourself man. Don't think I'll lose to anyone like you, got it."**

_that's right other me snakes die with their tails in his mouth.' _tough naruto silently leaking a bit of his killer intent

Erza felt Naruto's power leaking slowly.

"Is everything ok"

" Yes, why"

You were leaking some of your power.

"I'm sorry, I do not have good memories of snakes."

Erza looked at him with a warm smile and put her hand on his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she gave his hand a squeeze

"later, for now, let's just enjoy the story," he replied with a warm smile of his one

She nodded but kept her hands over his. incredible she had met him less than twenty-four hours ago, and she already felt likely were meant for each other, but then again he was her soul mate, and she found herself enjoying that fact

**Erik smirked at the accusation of a challenge by the whiskered kid. "Please, if you touch Cuberos again, I'll kick your ass from half way around Earthland and back." Erik continued his march back to his cell where his groups of misfit friends were at. When he arrived he saw the silent boy laying on the floor and the girl looking through the bars. At the corner, the long nosed boy was kicking the dirt around. And finally, in the middle of the cell was the heavy set boy throwing rocks around. As he sat in front of him the fat, orange haired boy acknowledged his arrival.**

Natsu was about to point out the fact that he had recognized another member of the dark guilt but was silenced by Erza who gave him a sharp glare

The last thing he needed was. A knucklehead giving spoilers

**"Erik-San, you are back." The boy seemed honestly happy that he came back. He looked at him with expectance, "Any news?" He bounced in place.**

**The snake boy continued to look at the snake, "Sorry Richard. No dice." He looked back up at the large boy, seeing that the kid had grown a depressed visage. "I promise I'll tell you if I can find your brother Wally. But until then," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fresh spud he stole from the kitchen and tossed it to the boy, "Enjoy."**

**Richard gained a happier expression after receiving the potato. Even if he couldn't find his brother, a potato always got him out of his funk. He peeled the starch and took a bite. He looked back up and saw that the reptilian lover had a thought in his head as he took care of the snake. "Is something wrong, Erik-San?" He asked the boy as he chewed on the raw food, some skin getting stuck in his teeth.**

**The slanted eyed boy was brought out of his funk from the sudden question. "Oh, I-it is nothing Richard." He looked back down and pet the snake as she nuzzled his palm. "I just met some really annoying asshole," he said with a smirk.**

"The feeling is entirely mutual my friend," said Naruto with a smirk of his own

The girls on the room just shook their heads,boys always getting him trouble

**Hunter**

**Naruto rubbed the back of his head and yawned from fatigue. This was getting tiring, working like this every day. He had grown a lot stronger and bigger since he was a six year old all that time ago. Although from what Rob-jichan, he was still pretty short for someone his age. But he had to keep up his appearance around his friends as a strong kid.**

"Not again," said Naruto

"What is the matter" asked mira

" when I was younger I was short for my age."

"well I think is cute "

The blond kage scratched his cheek " thanks "

**Speaking of which, he had just separated off from the large group of slaves walking back. He moved past the bars and saw all of his friends playing in the center, with Rob-jichan at the side watching them. Naruto grew a confident grin and strolled toward his friends. "Hey guys." He said with a wave if his hand.**

The holograms demonstrate the precious scene

They looked so peaceful despite the harsh environment

**All six of them raised their heads and looked to the new arrival. They saw it was him and smiled. The older members of the group waved to him as the little boy and girl ran up to him, the girl hugging his chest. "Ne, Na-chan, where were you? Er-chan and everyone were worried when you didn't make it back in time." The little girl with a kitten pout and brown hair looked up at the older boy.**

**He grew a cheeky grin and a throaty chuckle, "Ha ha, Milli-chan, why would you worry? I was just caught up by this big snake that wanted to stop and eat me." He looked back down to see the little boy and girl look at him in worry. "But I totally kicked its but and skinned it alive, because I will always be victorious." He said as he raised his fist in the air.**

"a little exaggeration here and there" said gray

"and a little trick of lies here and there" continued Natsu

**"**at least I have something better to say than that I took off my clothes and ate fire," said the kage as he leaned back on his chair

" what was that blondie wanna go " said the salamender as he jumped from his chair ready for battle

"oi fire fart wait for your turn," said Gray

Natsu and Gray began exchanging insults with each other and fighting each other.

"why not you two at the same time." said Naruto gaining the attention of both boys

that gained the attention of all presents was the blond saying that he could take on both of then at the same time take on Natsu alone was huge trouble adding gray to the mix, and you had another powerful mage

"are we arrogant" asked Gray

"no we are confident " replied naruto

"it doesn't matter," said Natsu as he prepared to fight "don't get on my way Elsa

" I am the one who should be saying that you morron " said the ice make mage

They were both cut off their argument when they felt a hand grabbed both of their heads and smacked together

" stop this right now," said as a certain redhead knight

"Yes, sir." said the two friends as Erza turned to glare a Naruto Who only gave her a smile

She then looked at Lucy and motioned her to keep reading which she did immediately

**"Yeah!" The boy and girl cheered at their older brother figure's tale. The dark-skinned boy with brightly combed yellow hair looked up at Naruto. "Hey Nii-San, are you sure you are okay? That sounds really scary." The eight year old shook on his knees until Naruto rested his hand atop the boy's head.**

**"C'mon Shō, have a little faith in your older bro, kay." He said with a grin as the little boy wiped his tear and smiled up at the boy. He had to tell tall tales to calm down the little boy and girl when they were frantic. Naruto would get scared when he was approached by jailers and such, but he made a big façade in the eyes of the kids to raise their hopes. Anything he could do to make this hellish experience easier for them.**

**Naruto lead the two of them back to the group that was eyeing him with a questioning gaze. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, not arguing that he may have been making an idiot of himself through this stories he told. They all chuckled and looked back at the center where they were writing something in the dirt. "What are you guys doing?"**

**Wally lifted his head full of black hair and chuckled, "We're playing Tic-Tac-Toe. Simon and I got our butts handed to us by these two here." He and the kid with a mop of black hair both mildly glared at the blue and red haired kids laughing to themselves. After the little fit they had, the two of them readjusted and went back to staring intently at the floor. Wally looked to Naruto as he sat beside him. "Who do you think will win this?"**

**Naruto shrugged and scratched his scalp and turned to Simon. "I have no idea. What about you Simon, any ideas?"**

**Simon looked between the two and then back at him. "Under usual circumstances I think Jellal would win, him having more experience in games like chess. But Erza has a blazing determination to win this little tournament and we know she doesn't give up." He made an inquiring look at Naruto who nodded sagely at the assumption. "Or you know, it could be that she picked the 'x's and they always win."**

"Smart Girl " x always wins" said Naruto as he look at Erza

The girl in question just smiled

The pink haired salamander look confused as he asked" what does that mean "

no one bothered to respond to him as Lucy continues with the story

**Jellal turned to the peanut gallery and yelled, "Alright, we get it. Shut up already I'm thinking." He looked back at the dirt and went over his options to win. He thought through each possible move and strategy he could make. Then it hit him that she boxed him in with 'x's while he was distracted by the idiots talking. His face blanked and he lowered his gaze in defeat as the slave girl made the last x and came out victorious.**

**"I Win." She yelled as she raised her hands in victory, jumping up and down in place. The others joined her in her celebration as Naruto kneeled down and patted Jellal's back.**

"well done, never lose focus and always sieze the oportunities when they appear." said the blonde kage

The queen of the fairies just smile tto the boy and bowed as her guildmates started a small ovation to celebrate her victory.

**"It's alright buddy, I lost to her so many times I can't even count anymore." He tried to cheer him up only leading to the blue boy to give him a long stare.**

**"Duh Naruto. You lose to everyone when it comes to strategy games. You are the dumbest here." Naruto pouted at the accusation from his blue friend, even if it was true. He decided to leave the boy to mope in annual grief and walked next to his oldest friend.**

Naruto blinked twice what an ungrateful brat

**"We have a winner. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the undefeated champion, Erza Scarlet." He raised her hand and every one of their family in the cell clapped, even Jellal after abandoning his losing aura. She grew a big smile on her face and bowed.**

**"What do I get? What do I get?" Erza questioned the rest of the group in a cheerful voice. The group shrugged, not actually thinking of what the prize was for winning. Just as the girl's excitement was about to die down, Rob walked up and picked her up, earning a quick squeal.**

Cana never was a religious woman, but today she was thanking God for such an excellent blackmail material

**He placed her on his shoulders and began running around laughing. "The winner gets to fly in the air, congratulations." The rest of the group followed in a circle as the old man ran around, the little girl cheering in glee as her grandpa played with her.**

**Naruto followed behind, laughing at Erza's boundless happiness at the moment. Remembering the first time Rob had done that for the both of them. Despite being so old, the man was still strong and spry.**

**After a few more minutes, Rob finally lowered the girl to the ground, where she decided to gather with her friends again. He watched from his corner as all of them started to talk about what had happened today. Jellal and Simon telling about the work they did. Shō talking about what he and 'Nee-San' had eaten today. And finally, Naruto exaggerating his story of how he interacted with Erik aka 'The Snake King'.**

**Rob couldn't help but chuckle from his spot as the others laughed and gasped as Naruto faked the idea of being eaten by a giant snake and blowing it up from the inside. **

"hey I'm not lying I did that," said the blond

" really how, when," asked Wendy

Naruto looks at a younger girl and smile

"it was four years ago I was the in examination when this crazy snake guy came out of nowhere and made a snake swallow me being as awesome as I am I just brought the snake down and making it explode inside out was. Amazing ah ?"said the blonde with a dramatic, finish making those around laugh and the girl smile

**He had noticed that these kids had done their best to make a bad situation good. playing games and talking with each other. Listening to some of Rob's old tales about Fairy Tail. Rob grew a nostalgic look at seeing how much that awkward little boy had grown over the last 6 years.**

**He played with Erza and Jellal a lot when they were together as kids. Having little rivalries with them to see who was the best. He sometimes won when it came to strength games and outdoing each other. But he sucked on a whole different level when it came to strategy and thinking games. That was probably the result of not having a very thorough education growing up. Even his make-shift lessons in the cell could only do so much.**

**But that never stopped the boy from doing what he wanted. Whatever he couldn't do correctly, he did in his own way. It was actually very commendable for someone his age to fight through any problems he found.**

Naruto nodded his head with a small smiled creativity was always is forte

he looks around he saw how united the guild was he wish his village loved him like they seemed to love each other

**Well except for his writing ability, that still sucked even now.**

**Rob was brought out of his musings when he saw the whole group cheer as Naruto and Simon laid on their bellies and brought their hands up from their elbows. They interlocked and stared at each other intensively until Milliana let go of their hands and they started arm wrestling. A few cheers and whoops were heard from the group as the two continued their mock battle.**

" make your bets on who do you think are going to win Naruto or Simon" said Cana as she walked around collecting bets

"I say Simon I mean loock at him he is going to squash this poor boy."

"hey appearance can be deceiving"

"just go already il put my money on Simon"

"me too"

"so do i"

Naruto look at Erza for support which she gave him one apologetic smile as she beat on Simon she knew the strength that Simon possessed better than anyone present

the blond gave up to and sunk on his seat depressed as more and more people beated on Simon to win.

"I will bet on Naruto" said the satan soul mage surprising everyone in the room

naruto face brighten up immediately, he starts crying anime tears and thanking the elder Strauss nonstop .

**As it appeared that Simon was gaining the advantage, Naruto was struggling to hold it up. Even though Naruto was older by a few months, Simon had a larger frame then him and could lift the heavier rocks others couldn't. It was amazing how people as young as these kids were so strong. Naruto was holding up his hand only a few degrees away from where they started and smirked.**

Elfman crossed his massive arms over his chest "i am sorry sister it seems you choused the wrong person Simon his too manly to lose this."

Mira only smiled at him.

"will see."

she then looked to Naruto and gave him her best smile

"I know you can do it Naru-kun "

the fifth fire shadow blushed gods he never cursed his hormones like he was now

Erza eyebrow twitched.

**Naruto calmed his mind and controlled his breathing. He felt his power travel through his body and into his hands. He smirked as he eyed Simon, who immediately knew what that evil grin meant. Naruto started to grunt as he overtook Simon in strength. After several moments of futile effort, Naruto smacked Simon's hand into the dirt and stood cheering.**

the room became silent as Mira cheerfully stood up and marched to Cana to collect her winnings

After several seconds some of then regain their senses and looked towards the blond in shock.

Naruto smirked at the faces of those who wanted him to lose it was priceless

**Rob chuckled as he saw Naruto use his Chakra to win the game. He remembered several years ago that Naruto was trying to utilize the power that his demon friend was teaching him in his cell. After many weeks of trying to bring up the dormant power, Naruto was finally able to call on some of his own strength.**

**Rob supervised Naruto when he tried to do this. To see if he could find any change in Naruto's presence when he did. Rob had concluded that Naruto's power-up was there, but was extremely rough. That with the training and control he has, at most, he could enhance his power by a small factor. When Naruto tested this theory, he nearly broke his hand on the wall, saying he wanted to see if he could destroy it.**

**Rob had let out a very deep sigh at remembering his effort to explain the slight enhancement to the seven year old at that time. And what he should use that power for.**

**Hunter**

"What an idiot." said the fire Dragonslayer

"yeah.not even you would have done something so stupid." said the striper ice user

Natsu eyebrow twitched

**"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Naruto held onto his right hand that had comically swelled and turned deep red from the pain of hitting the wall. Rob was cooling the hand down by taking some of his rationed water and pouring it onto another bandage he made from his shirt. Erza and Jellal were sitting next to Naruto as he was treated by his parental figure. "I really thought that would work." He said, trying to sound confident like he didn't just make himself look stupid in front of everyone.**

Naruto looked sympathetically at his other. He's done it so many times.

**"Yes, well" Rob said as he put his attention to wrapping the boy's hand, "don't do it again okay. You're not strong enough yet." He finished the wrapping and let the boy's hand go. Phew, it was hard to try being medical when you couldn't use your magic to heal the biggest problem child.**

**Jellal looked at the hand of the former Jinchūriki. Then from the hand, he looked up at the wall he hit and thought for a minute. "Maybe I should try? I bet I'll break the wall on my first hit." He said excitingly as Naruto stood back up behind him.**

"This boy reminds me so much of Sasuke." said the light-haired kage

"who is sasuke"asked Erza

"a pain in my ass and also one of my best friends," said the Golden-haired kage

She smiled, "yep; it looks like Jellal."

**"Oh yeah, well that was a practice punch. I'll break it down the next time I try." He said as he got his fist back like he was going to punch again.**

" Yeah, I never gave up," said Naruto

**"No, I'll break the wall." Jellal said as Erza then jumped up and stood beside them.**

**"Me too. Me too. I'm gonna try." All three of them reeled their fists back.**

"not fair I want to break that wall too." yelled the salamander

**"BAKAS!" Rob karate chopped all three of their heads in an instant. All three of them crouched down, holding their respective thumping bumps on their heads. "Don't even try that!"**

**"Ow, why not Rob-jisan?" Jellal asked with a painful tear in his eye, Erza whimpering and Naruto clutching both his head and the throbbing hand that just punched the wall. "If we could break the wall, we could run out."**

**"Well first off, no one breaks a wall with just a punch." Rob said with a matter of fact tone that got all three children to gain big surprised eyes. "And second, you all are not strong enough to do anything like that yet."**

"I agree with him." said the third guild master of fairyTail

" yeah me to. While we are strong, we need to get stronger." said Erza

**All three of them looked between each other. Erza looked up at the former Fairy Mage, "Well, how do we get strong Jii-San?"**

**Rob looked at the children, them leaned back and rubbed his chin in thought. He looked back at them, thinking he had just come up with the best solution to the question. "When I was in Fairy Tail, I had many friends that I spent time with almost every day. We joked, had fun, and played around. I would get kicked in the face and then I would bust a bottle over Makky's short head. Oh my god that was fun." Rob said as he laughed at the memory of the midget using Titan after that and destroyed the guild hall.**

The guild laugh as their master sank on his chair.

"huh master your one to talk you do as much damage as me " said the pink haired mage

**The three little stooges listened to his story, also sweat dropping at the fact that the elder had broken a bottle over his friend's head.**

**"I thought that those days of fooling around would last forever. But after sometime I found that there are people out there who are stronger then you are. And when you aren't strong enough to save your friends, you can't help but regret what could have happened." He remembered how Makarov and the group had felt when they heard of the Tonewa incident. How they were devastated that they couldn't help their ninja friends from getting hurt.**

the solemn atmosphere returned.after all al of then had does regret

Lucy saw the look on the faces of her friends; she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Aquarius.

She sighs well better keep moving forward she would find out what happened to her dearest friend. No sister. her older sister

but for now, she had to make sure her friends would be ok, and the best way to do that was to keep reading.

**Rob looked into the eyes of the children and gave a firm determination. "You have to become strong so you can keep the people you love safe. And so you can stop anyone who wants to hurt them, even if they are stronger." He smiled at the three children. "That is how we can be strong."**

**The slave kids were enlightened by his words and looked between the three of them with grins.**

**Erza stood up, "I'll become strong and make sure the two of you are safe."**

**Jellal stood up, "No way. I'll become the strongest out of all of us. Just you watch."**

**Naruto stood up with a cheeky grin, "Oh really. Well I'm sorry but I'll be the best. The strongest, fastest, best Mage that anyone had ever seen. I'll show the both of you that no matter what comes at me, I'll never get hurt." He said as he put his hands on his sides and let out a long, throaty laugh.**

and just like that the solen atmosphere was destroyed the faires and kage faces no longer showed the pain of failure but determination

wow he looks more and more like you Natsu" said Happy as he flew around his partner

"yea he manages to be both stupid and friendly at the same time," said gray making both Natsu and naruto eyes twitching

"and they both have names that start with the laters** NA**" added Wendy

"and they both draw the interest of the Strauss girls," said Cana receiving a nod from her drunken partners and a smile from Mira

**Jellal smacked Naruto's bandaged hand that caused him to fall to his knees cradling it, throwing out swears in every direction.**

**Rob sweat dropped at their antics. They had a long way to go.**

**Hunter**

**And although Naruto was not a juggernaut with that power, it did help in his work by helping him stay strong. He helped the other kids a lot by working with them in their fields as well. It helped the others a lot when they saw him stand back up after working so hard, giving them the hope that they could make it through this.**

**He then reminisced on all the moments when the other kids arrived in their cell as well.**

**How Wally had been yelling about how he wanted to see his brother again. And when he cried that whole first night Naruto, Jellal and Erza tried to cheer him up any way they could. They still to this day tried to help him find his brother when they could.**

a looked disgusted humans never cease to horrify him especially does who picked on kids he hated child abusers.

again he caught himself stare on the read head mage to endure such treatment in such a young age was just rediculous

his thoughts were shared with all of the presents.

especially Mirajane who looked horrified at the thought of feeling the pain of losing her siblings

**And how Simon jumped right back up after being thrown in and attacked the jailer. They didn't respond to kindly to that and had shocked him until he started to yell. Surprisingly, Erza was the one who jumped into the attack's path and took the last of it. After the bastards had left, Jellal, Wally, and Naruto checked on them while Rob tried to heal them the best he could. Afterwards Erza walked up to Simon and cheered him up, causing the boy to blush a brilliant red.**

Naruto eyes narrowed it would appear that his other had a rival for the redhead affections and then growled when he noticed Cana smirk. just great

**Rob would never say, but he had spotted Naruto give a jealous pout at the attention Simon was getting.**

everyone except naruto erza and Mira started fake coughing barely hiding their amusement

Erza locked confused since she didn't saw a reason for him to be jealous she was just kind to someone she views as a sibling.

Naruto sank on his chair a hand brought up the collar of his cloak to hide his reddened cheeks, stupid books.

Mira had a frow on her beautiful face Erza had a gigantic advantage over her on that universe and based on Naruto reactions he was attracted to the queen of fairies to some degree she needed to do something and fast Naruto was the first boy she ever considered some kind of romantic relationship with and she would not let that slip through her fingers without a fight

**Oh, he laughed so hard that day.**

**Finally, only about a year ago, Milliana and Shō were brought into the Tower. Immediately the two of them had balled their eyes out at the situation. After a while, they all tried to cheer them up, but nothing was working. Until Erza had hugged Shō and told him that she would protect him. Shō had cried into her little chest for the rest of night.**

**But Milliana was not as well convinced. At least at first...**

**Hunter**

**It was growing into night in the tower. Most of the slaves had been in their cells while some were to do extra work. In one cell, a little girl's sniffling and sobbing could still be heard.**

**Milliana had sat away from the rest of the kid's, rubbing her swollen red eyes away from any tears. The rest of the kids and Rob could only look on in sadness. They all gave looks at each other at what they could do to cheer her up. They had tried everything they could, but no result had been shown from their work. Finally Naruto stood up and marched up in front of the girl. She looked up at the eleven year old who immediately brought her into a tight hug.**

**"It will be alright, I promise." He said as he brought his face away to look directly into her eyes, that were staring right at him. "You won't be hurt by anyone here. We will protect you, because we are all we have of each other. Okay?" He tried to explain to the little seven year old who only stared at him with big, mesmerized eyes. Naruto moved his head side to side, the girl following along with his movements. She reached up and patted his cheek, earning a confused look from everyone watching her.**

**The little girl gave a large, warm smile and laughed. "Kitty. You're a Kitty." Naruto looked at the girl with a surprised look on his face. The others were holding back a slight giggle.**e

**"W-what? I'm not a kitty." The boy stated with a strong determination.**

**"Yes you are." She said with no change in her happy expression. "You have whiskers so you are a kitty."**

**"W-what." He looked to his side to see everyone he knew stifling a laugh with their hands to their mouths. He looked back and was going to argue with the little girl, only to go silent when he saw her huge eyes look up at him. Naruto let out a long sigh and grabbed the bridged of his nose.**

everyone start giggling when they lucy read the interaction between Naruto and obsessed cat lover.

but the room went silent when a massive amount of killer intent was release by Naruto "I AM NOT A KITTY" he said only to get more laughs from the members of the gild

**"I. Am. Not. A. Kitty!" He said sternly, getting the attention of all those present as he stood up proudly with his hands up victoriously. "I Am Neko-Man. Nyan!" He said, his chest puffed out in pride. His friends looked at him with dropped jaws, not believing what they had just seen. Milliana had started clapping and cheering, causing Naruto to continue his foolish antics to get the girl to laugh.**

Naruto started crying why him.

**Soon afterwards, the rest of their group had started laughing as well. Jellal and Simon posed as villains for Neko-Man to defeat in his little act. They had played that game the whole night, to cheer up the two new additions to their group.**

**Hunter**

**Rob had been so preoccupied with his memories that he didn't see that it was already night time. He looked around and saw that the youngest members had already fallen asleep. The older kids had stayed up to talk some more. About their dreams and possibilities when they were finally free.**

**Wally had wanted to find his older brother again. When he did, they would probably open a farm and find families together. It was a simple but good dream to go by.**

**Simon had decided that he wanted to join the Rune Knights. He wanted to use his latent magic power to help the world in any way he could. And he just wanted to help as many people as possible.**

**Jellal was dreaming big. He wanted to travel the whole of Earthland. He wanted to see the mountainous ranges of Bosco and Seven. And travel the icy terrain of Iceberg. And then move around the massive country in the Pergrande Kingdom and come back. Maybe even past that land and see everything he could. He never wanted to be bound by anything.**

**And they all knew what Erza and Naruto's dream was. They were going to join the infamous Fairy Tail Guild. Travel around the country and become famous and strong. And between the two of them, try to find Erza's parents in that big world out there.**

**As they all yawned and prepared for bed, they got into their special places on the floor. Simon curled up near the soft ground by a rock. Wally sprawled out of the floor by the wall. Jellal propped his back onto the wall and dozed off. Naruto and Erza lay next to each other in opposite directions. Rob found it cute that after so long those two had become such good friends that they trusted each other to be by their side at all times.**

"it's not only friendship," said Cana

"Cana have some decency they are two children's," said Erza

"no, she is right Erza." said a voice getting all of them with wide eyes they turned to see who it was, but it was no one.

"who said that," asked Erza already with a sword in her hand ready to attack

Mavis shook her head, "its just one of the Gods that liked this book."

but what did he meant when he said that Cana was right" asked Mirajabe Strauss

"he meant that the love between Erza and Naruto started when they were they felt it, but they didn't know what he was," said the first cheerfully

Erza and Naruto blushed they expected to be teased, but he never came .they look up to see everyone with small smiles

**He remembered all the arguments and playful yelling between the two of them. How Naruto hugged and comforted Erza if she was ever hurt. And how Erza helped Naruto if he ever worked himself ragged. But the closest moment between the two of them was a moment Rob would never forget in the rest of his life.**

**The day Erza got her last name.**

**Hunter**

**Rob arrived back at the cell after a long slave day. He could feel his arms and back ache as he stretched out. He walked past the open bars to a fairly peculiar sight. Naruto, Jellal, Erza and Wally were all sitting around in a rough circle. Naruto was in deep thought; Jellal and Wally were watching him with a judging eye while Erza was fidgeting in place. Rob was thinking of asking them what they were doing but he had never seen Naruto put so much thought into a subject before.**

**Naruto raised his head and said with a grin "I know, we'll call her Ramuphusomas. That is a cool name." As Naruto looked to his friends for confirmation, he was shot down as Jellal and Wally slapped the idea away with a shake of their heads. "What? It sounds cool."**

Erza glared at Naruto, "seriously."

Naruto suddenly felt so small under the read head gaze.

**Jellal shook his head, "No it doesn't. It sounds like gibberish. It has to be something real."**

**Naruto grew red in anger, "Well we have nothing after an hour, so if there are any good ideas, go ahead." Naruto tried his best to calm himself down. But it is hard for a nine-year old to take so much rejection and keep face.**

**"Um, what are you doing?" Rob made himself known to the little group of growing kids. They all looked up at him, the boys were angry and Erza was red with embarrassment.**

**"Rob-ojisan, we have a problem that we just can't solve." Jellal said as the talk man for the group. "We have just found a horrible problem that we can't let rest any longer."**

**"What?"**

**"I-it's nothing Jii-San" Erza said as she tried to change the topic and switch the attention away from her. The little eight-year old red head still had a problem when everyone put their attention on her. **

**"It turns out Erza here" Naruto said as he started to build up the tension, "doesn't have a last name." He pointed at the girl in question, who had a blush on her face similar to her hair as she tried to pound her fists into her blonde friends face. "I always thought that she never said her last name because she was embarrassed, but she doesn't have one."**

**"I-it's not like it matters." Erza said as she tried to avoid eye contact with her friends out of embarrassment and shame. "I'm just Erza anyway."**

**"No. No you are not just Erza." Naruto said almost furiously. "You are so cool and nice, so it is just mean that you can't have a last name like the rest of us." Naruto said as he stood up to emphasize his point and leave no room for argument. "Which is why I say we should call her Amietoca. It sounds like it works well with Erza." He said hoping to get the approval of the rest of the team.**

This time they laughed. Erza glare over the blond seemed to make a hole through his skull.

**"Naruto we are not calling her Erza Amietoca. It sounds like we are making fun of her." Wally pitched in from beside Jellal who was nodding his head in agreement. "You just want to call her that because you have a horrible naming sense."**

**"What? I don't suck with names."**

**"Your name is Naruto. How can you be taken seriously when you are named after a fish cake?"**

**"For the last damn time, what the hell is a fish cake?" Naruto said as he grew peeved at their continued joking of whatever cake thing this was.**

**"It is what you are. Stupid." Jellal said as he and Naruto started butting heads. They stayed like that until they separated and sat down, a dark cloud coming over the boys at their failure to help their friend. "We can't think of anything. It's useless."**

**Rob looked on at the boys in slight worry and understanding. From his experience with Makarov and Porlyusica, giving girls an appropriate name was hard. Either you couldn't quite find the right word for them, or every idea you had was just not worth it. He looked down at Erza, who even though she was protesting, had quickly gained a saddened look only to abandon it almost instantly. **

**Naruto was slowly nodding his head at what his friend/brother/rival had said. He looked back up to see that Erza was slowly breathing out, the embarrassing tension fading as they stopped arguing about her. He stared at her for a few more seconds until he stood up and started walking. Everyone was watching him as he walked behind Erza and put his hands in her hair, earning a slight squeak of surprise from the girl. He looked like he was studying her head; ignoring the request of the girl to stop until a few moments he looked up from her scalp. **

**"What about her hair?" He earned a confused look from everyone present, even the girl who couldn't look directly behind her due to her friend's position. "She has really nice hair, so maybe we should name her after it."**

**"Hey yeah!" Jellal sold up at the surprisingly smart idea from his fellow slave. "That's a great idea."**

**"Okay," Naruto grinned with closed eyes from behind Erza "we will call her Erza Red from now on." He reopened his eyes to see everybody giving him a blank, emotionless stare. Like he had just gone up in front of an entire town and proclaimed he was an idiot. "What?" **

"dude no just, just no." said gildarts

**Wally kept his blank stare, "We are not calling her that."**

**"Why not?" **

"Because is ridiculous," said the titania as she materialized another sword.

**Jellal joined the explanation. "Because it sounds stupid. Besides her hair isn't just red, it is a different shade of normal red." **

**Naruto looked at the two of them a nursed a tick mark growing at the back of his head from their nit-picking. "Isn't red just red?" **

**"No, her hair is more maroon or crimson then just red." Wally said to the former blond weapon trying to explain their view. **

**Jellal grabbed his chin in thought and made humming noises. "I think her hair is something different from crimson. Maybe vermillion or..or scarlet maybe." **

**Naruto widened his eyes in realization at what the tattooed boy had just said in his musings. "Wa-wait, what was that? That sounded good. Scarlet? Scarlet! Yeah, that's it!" The others looked up at him in shock as he put his hands on her shoulders and gained a massive grin."Erza Scarlet! That sounds awesome! **

**Jellal listened to his friend's idea from his suggestion and made a face of realization. "Yeah, Scarlet works for her. It's the color of her hair, so we'll never forget." He stood up and raised his arms cheering, "Meet Erza Scarlet! Future Mage of Fairy Tail!" **

**"YEAH!" Wally and Naruto jumped in the air in excitement. Naruto turned back to Erza and looked her in the eyes. "Is that alright Erza? Do you like that name?" He made his point by making pleading eyes, not wanting to go back and think of more names. **

**Erza was still shell shocked by the sudden excitement that she barely realized Naruto was talking to her. She lifted her hands and ran her fingers softly in her hair. She softened her eyes and said faintly. "Erza Scarlet..." She looked back up at the big eyes of her friends, waiting for her opinion on the new name. She smiled and nodded her head with a faint blush and small tears in her eyes. **

**The boys cheered and ran around in celebration. Jellal and Naruto had a small argument of who actually named her. But that was quickly abandoned as they decided to start saying her new, full name in rapid succession. Erza ignored the boys who were on cloud nine and walked up to her grandfather who was still surprised of the actions that had just occurred. "Hey, ojisan, what do you think of my new name?" She said with hope obvious in her voice.**

**Rob had closed his eyes but that was only to hold back the possibility of tears coming out if his eyes. This was the first time in many years that he had seen the girl with so much joy and life in her eyes. He wiped his arm over his face and bent down, ruffling her hair in the process. "I think it is beautiful, Erza-chan." The girl beamed a bright smile at her grandfather.**

**Hunter**

"is that really how you got your last name," asked Natsu

" not exactly what happened but yeah is the same way."

**Rob laughed lightly and settled into the rock wall besides Jellal. He looked around at the kids he had seen grow up so much over the last few years. Some he only knew for a few years. Some he had seen change for over a decade.**

**Rob closed his eyes and drifted off. He knew that these kids could take good care of themselves.**

**Hunter**

**Visions of bodies piled up in front of his eyes once again. His hands drenched in the foreign blood of the ninja around him. His injuries burning away and fading like they always did.**

"Great not again," said Natsu

**Danzō calling from atop the cliff the formation the ninja should take. The bull and cat plowing through the futile attacks of their enemies. Immensely powerful attacks getting thrown out in every direction.**

Naruto frowned killer B was a good friend of his see him slaughtering leaf ninja made him very sad as a kage he would always put his soldier's him first place.

**Naruto once again dreamt of the fights and battles that took place in his subconsciousness. Over the last six years, every few nights the war would play over in his dreams. Not constantly, or even the whole war each time. But enough of the battle that he could remember each moment to a fine point. But no matter what part played in his head, it always needed the same.**

**With the form of the familiar fox towering over him fading away. He could see that Kurama had noticed his presence and acknowledged that he was there. The demon would slightly turn and say the same thing every time.**

**"Heh, didn't want you to see me like this kid. Thought you would sleep through this and just wake up happy. But we're never this lucky, huh. I guess you probably won't hear everything I say. Listen close kid."**

**Kurama would turn down and address him as he knew that his consciousness was fading at that moment.**

**"The day will come that you be set free. You will probably go through a lot of trials, and pain. But hey, that is just the way things go." His body was fading, leaving only his upper body. "You will probably want to cry sometimes, but don't. That will show that you can't take it. Take the pain, carry it, and find what you can protect. And then..."**

**Nothing. He couldn't hear what he was saying as his body faded. Naruto tried the best he could to listen to what Kurama said as he faded away, but he just couldn't listen to his final words. And that felt worse than anything else Naruto had ever done.**

**He knew that those last words were important. That they carried with them a message that affected Naruto even though he couldn't hear it.**

**And so Naruto was forced to lay there, in his dream, unable to do anything to affect what played out. Once again listening to the last words of his friend that just fell on deaf ears.**

'_thank you, friend.' said Naruto to his mind to his massive friend who was still a sleep._

**Hunter**

**Erza woke up to the sound of the cult members forcing the slaves back to work. She looked around to see the others slaves rustling awake just like her. They were moving out to the daily grind before being forced out by the pain of torture. Erza looked down and saw that Naruto was still rustling, having another nightmare like he had for several years.**

**Erza nudged him awake, Naruto jerking awake with a cold sweat. She softened her gaze, knowing that Naruto was in great pain trying to be a leader. He looked up at her to see that she was there, ready to help him if it became too much.**

**"It's alright." She said with a small, soft smile.**

**He calmed down and settled back down before he started standing up. "I know." He said without looking at her. She would be offended by anyone else, but she knew that even those little thanks were heartfelt.**

**He breathed out and turned to her, his hand out and a smile on his face. "C'mon."**

**Erza nodded and took his hand to stand up.**

**Hunter**

**Shō grabbed another boulder and put it inside the wheel cart, carried off by a middle aged man. He slowly breathed out and turned around, trying to pick up another heavy rock. He tried but his arms wobbled from the weight. His knees buckled and dropped the boulder back into the pile.**

**He set himself back up to pick up the rock. He wasn't going to fail; he was going to be strong. His thoughts traveled to the older kids in his group.**

**Milliana had made their experience here less horrible by brightening the mood. Getting the rest of their friends to laugh and listen to them.**

**Simon could easily lift several of these rocks without becoming strained. And he could do this work for a good hour.**

**Wally always had kid around, helping Shō when he needed it. It helped him out of the view if the jailers and stopped them from questioning him on his work.**

**Jellal was possibly the smartest person he had ever met. Thinking of ways to play the games and do the work as best possible. He also thought of escape plans with Naruto a lot until the example last year.**

**Naruto and Erza were what he wished to be like. Erza was the kind Nee-San that watched over him. She helped him through all the pain and worry when he first came. And Naruto always treated him with admiration and respect. He kept telling him that he was going to be very strong one day.**

"yes child be brave.you will indeed become strong," said Naruto in his Kage voice

**Shō continued working and thought of what he could do. He wasn't very strong, smart, or cherry like the rest of them. He couldn't lead and think through plans like they could. He couldn't be like any if them. He would be stuck in this hell forever.**

**Sho lifted another rock and saw that water was falling on them. He noticed that he was crying again after all this thinking. Even if they played and joked, they were still stuck here. Even when they tried to make things easier, they were still doing slave work.**

Naruto turned to Makarov " why wasn't this council of yours doing anything to save this child. Asked Naruto in cold tune that sends shivers down the titan magic user

" they had no idea of its location," said Makarov

" excuses, the more a learn about this council, the more corrupt I think they are I doubt they did anything to locate this Tower "

Makarov couldn't think about a response to give the blond the counsel never looked to something unless it threatened their power.

**Shō held back his tears. He sniffed hard to hold back the runny nose accompanying those tears. He lifted another rock and saw a small covered vent. Shō wiped his eyes and looked around him, noticing that most of the slaves were working around the corner.**

**Shō walked over to the vent and lifted the barricade, revealing a deep tunnel that went on farther then he could see. Shō picked up a small pebble and through it inside the hole, hearing the echo as the pebble skipped on the rock.**

**Shō slowly grew a big smile and then hid it, turning around to make sure no one was watching. He lifted the barricade up again and covered the hole. He continued his work for the rest of the time as he kept a small smile hidden on his face.**

**He had found a way to help everyone.**

**He had found a way out of the Tower of Heaven.**

_freedom at last.' was the what all presents were thinking _

**Hunter**

**"You found what?" Erza whispered to the little brown skinned boy that had come to her during their shared work at the big cave. It was close to the time where the slaves were sent back to their cells. Shō had been hiding this secret in all day and could not hold it back anymore. So he told the person he was closest to, his Nee-San.**

**"I told you, I found a way out of the Tower." He whispered back with a big smile while Erza tried her best to keep the boy silent. "It's a little tunnel at the end of the work way that goes into the vents."**

**"Don't talk about this to the others until we come back alright." She said as Shō nodded his head. "This is a secret, alright."**

"Yes, secrecy is the key to the success of any plan." said the blond leader

**"What's the secret?" Erza blanked as the other kids had appeared almost out of the air behind her. She grumbled about the lack of privacy in the place and brought them closer. She started to explain the information that Shō had found. The others had all gasped at the mention of the tunnel.**

**"We could escape? Really?" Milliana said as she tried her best not to jump up and down. She looked around at the others, who all had looks of dread on their faces. "What's wrong?"**

**"Milli, it's not best that we talk about this. It could end badly." Wally said to the little girl while she looked like she was about to argue when Jellal interrupted.**

**"Milliana, do you remember what happened last year?" Milliana and Shō both cringed at the mention of that horrible act the jailers did last year.**

**Hunter**

**The kids looked on as Rob argued with Naruto and Jellal while quietly yelling. They both argued that they should be working on ideas to escape this hell hole while they still could. They should be working to help the two kids that had just joined their group only several days ago.**

**The kids had worried about why their grandfather had always told them that it was a bad idea to escape. How this pain and torture they went through every day was better than the alternative. And when Naruto and Jellal had decided to ask why this was, they were interrupted. By a loud command sent over the speaker lacrima.**

**"Attention all workers, please refer to the center cave. Attention all workers, please refer to the center cave."**

**The slaves had grown tired of their emphasis on the word 'worker'. Like they had a choice in the position they were in. The slaves looked through the bars to see what the jailers were referring to.**

**At the bottom center of the cave was the head jailer with three beaten slaves on their knees. One of them was a woman, black hair that went past her shoulders. The other was a man, with short brown hair that didn't even pass his forehead. And lastly was a little boy about their age. He had a shaven head a black hair and jutted yellow eyebrows. But his most distinguishing feature was his long, hooked nose that went well past his face.**

**The jailer walked back and forth of them, like a parent in front of his undisciplined children. He held the speaker lacrima in his hand and a spear in his other. He was shaking his head in disappointment as he thought of what to say to the masses. He stopped his trench walk and brought the speaker to his mouth.**

**"I just don't know what to say to all of you. I mean, I thought I have been lenient and kind all this time. I've given you food, clothes, and a place to live. And over everything else, I have given a purpose for your useless lives." He said as his face grew angry and distorted, veins appearing on his face.**

**He walked behind the slaves and continued his tirade. "And we have you all trying to leave this place when you need to work. I mean when I give people all of this, and they take it for granted, I get so.." He violently stabbed the man in the side of the head with the sharp end of the spear. Some of the slaves in the tower gasped loudly at the act, Milliana burying her face in the side of Simon's chest. He removed the spear and stepped on the body.**

Lucy started to choke by the sheer amount of power that was leaking in the room.

Mavis had a stone cold look in her eyes

Makarov was visibly shaking from pure anger.

Gildarts had reduced his chair and his bottle of booze, to small cubes

Naruto was glowing with Blue chakra the room started to shake.

_'**what are you doing brat' **said a mighty voice him his head _

_"Kurama, you are awake," said Naruto _

_"**yes, naruto but can you tell me why you are leaking that much chakra." **_

_**" **you have access to my memories, just take a look."_

_After a few seconds, the tailed beast looked at him _

_"** well I cannot condemn you for rage but remember that you cannot lose to your emotions like this " **_

_Naruto looked around to see _a few members struggling to breathe.

Cutting the flow of chakra, Naruto looked said, "I know that sometimes evil draws the worst side of us. But we must never let it affect us let is have faith in these children.

After succeed to make then calm down he looked at Lucy

and gave her a smile

" do you want to proceed reading or you want me to do it for you," he asked

The beautiful celestial mage smile at him " I can keep reading thank you."

**"And if I can't get results for my kindness, Zeref knows what I'll do." He tossed the spear up and grabbed its end, spun around and aimed at the woman's face. A massive fireball exploded on her head, smoke rising from that spot on her shoulders. Her dead body fell backward as the smoke covered up what happened to the head. The boy flinched and shook as the angry cult master walked forward to him.**

**The jailer probed his spear on his back and bent down. He looked the child in the eye as the boy nearly wet himself in fear. The jailer slowly grew a vile grin at the result his actions had. "You can't run from here. You will never escape our clutches. You just aren't fast enough to get away." He leaned in even closer into the boys shaking face, "And you never will." He stood back up as two jailers grabbed the boy by his arms and took him back to his cell.**

**"I really don't want to have to deal with any more of these running away problems we have. Because when we do, I'll have to make an example for you." The master looked around at the fearful faces of every slave he could see. "Goodnight."**

**The jailer walked away from the center as more men came and grabbed the two dead bodies. Rob looked down at the effect that sight had on the children. Milliana and Shō were sobbing into Simon's and Ezra's side. Wally and Simon barely held back tears at the actions that just took place. Erza was quietly crying, wiping her eyes of any tears that came up. Jellal was shaking as he held onto the bars for support.**

**Rob finally looked at Naruto, who was staring viciously at the retreating form of the head jailer. He had experienced the need to escape so many times in his past. But unlike when he was a child, these men didn't see him as a one-and-only weapon. He turned around and looked up at Rob. Rob stared back at Naruto before opening his eyes, "I don't want to see you get killed. Anything but that."**

**Naruto averted his eyes and looked down at his feet. He tryed to keep his anger under control. Finally understanding why Rob-jichan was always stopping them.**

**Hunter**

**All of them were shaking at the memory of that day. Since then, all of the slaves in the tower had resigned to their fate. Even the over excited children had been crestfallen for some time after that.**

**But here it was a possible chance to run. A chance to finally get out of the tower. To be free for the first time in years.**

**"But we won't be running like they did. We can sneak through there and jump on one of the ships when they go out to grab more people." Shō said as he tried to strength his reasoning while they resumed working.**

**"Shō, are you sure about this?" Simon asked as he moved the cart past them. Shō nodded his head.**

**"But if we fail, we'll probably be killed." Wally said as he lifted a stone over the pile. The rest of the group heard his reasoning and considered the circumstances.**

**"But if we don't take this chance, we'll be here forever. We have to try." Jellal said as he cracked the rocks with a pick-axe.**

**"I don't know. Naruto, what do you think?" Erza turned her head to her blonde friend and saw that his eyes were covered by his hair. "Naruto?"**

**"Please, we have to do this now, while we still have the chance." Shō said as he stood on top of a pile of rocks. "If we wait any longer, then we wi-oh no!" Shō tried to grab the rock he dropped as it rolled down the makeshift hill. The others were silent as the rock fell to the floor, causing dust to come up onto a jailers rob.**

**The jailer looked down at his now dust robe. He followed the still fresh dirt trail to the top, with a little boy there with his arms out. The boy was shaking and had tears well up in his eyes. The jailer knew that the boy only dropped the rock, but whatever he could do to assert his position helped.**

Naruto resisted the urge to rub his skull. he wanted to kill that man

**"What do we have here?" He said as he kicked the hills base, causing the boy to fall down and roll to the man's feet. The boy looked up as he held his scratched knee in pain. "Were you try to attack just know?"**

**"N-n-no s-si-sir, I-I wa-wasn't tr-trying t-t-to." Shō shook in terror at the evil smile the man was leering.**

**"But it is so-o-o-o obvious that you were trying to kill me by throwing that rock." He yelled out as he played his fake wounds, earning whimpers from the surrounding slaves and laughs from the other guards. "And because of that, I'm going to have to punish you." He lifted his spear at the boy's face.**

**Shō trembled in terror as everyone and everything froze around him.**

**"Sorry ki-GAK!" The jailer shrieked in pain as a large rock collided with the top of his head, leaving a large gash and dent on his head. Shō, the jailers and the other slaves all froze at the unexpected attack.**

"Pick someone of your own size bastard," said Natsu gleefully as he watched the jailer in pain.

**The jailer fixed his position as he held his bleeding temple and swollen eye. "Wh-WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT?" The man screamed out.**

**The surrounding audience looked over the the whiskered blond boy who leisurely tossed a rock in his hand. He looked over at the injured guard and had a small laugh. "Oh I'm sorry. You were so busy with the boy that tried to kill you that I accidentally let a rock slip out of my hands. My bad." He said as he finished with a sly grin.**

**"You-you little SHIT!" The jailer grabbed his staff and shot out a bolt of lightning that shocked the blonde boy badly. He kept that stream of electricity for several minutes that caused the boy to scream in pain. Erza and the others were watching in horror at the torture in front of them. When Erza tried to help him, he opened his eyes at her that told her to stay there.**

**After a few more minutes, the attacking stopped and the jailer retreated, holding his gash. He was swearing as much as he could and cursing the kid to hell. As the jailers left they ordered the slaves to their cells. Simon and Jellal bent down and pulled one of Naruto's arms around their shoulders and lifted him up. The whole group followed them back to the cell.**

**They arrived back and lowered Naruto to the floor where he tried to stand back up. A few minutes later Rob walked back in and tried to help the numbness through Naruto's body. As the others watched in worry, Shō walked up to his big bro and stood there.**

**Shō bowed down as far as he could, "I'm sorry Nii-San. This is my fault." He raised his head again and showed his eyes full of tears, Naruto not even looking up at him. "If I didn't lose focus, you wouldn't have been hurt. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" His tears were falling down on his damaged feet uninterrupted.**

**The others watched in understanding at what had happened. The thought of escape now showed no hope if their best hope was hurt. Shō had continued to cry for some time until he felt a heavy hand on his head. He looked up through his tears at the sight of his older brother's hand on head.**

**"Shut up Shō. I'm sick of this." He said with no compassion in his voice from his actions. Shō felt his tears well up even more at the implied words from Naruto. Naruto lifted his head and showed eyes of determination. "I'm sick of them making you cry." Shō stopped his tears and looked up at him as he stood up, wobbling a bit from the pain.**

Exactly enough his enough." said Naruto

**"Every day these guys hurt us, and we just take it. Ignore it like we aren't even humans. And all we do is cry, hoping that our tears can wash the pain away." As Naruto said this he clenched his teeth and fists in anger, shaking slightly. And then he remembered what he had experienced when he passed out moments ago.**

**"**Yeah enough crying is time to act.," said Natsu getting a yeah from his guildmates

**"We will go through a lot of pain and trials in our life. Hell, we've been through a lot already. And you'll want to cry when you do, but don't. That will just show them that they are winning, that they have broken us. Take that pain and carry it with you, through the trouble you go through. We will find a way out of this place, and when we do..."**

**Naruto faintly smiled as he finally remembered those long forgotten words.**

**"When we are free, when we can break from this place and see the world with our own eyes, then cry." He looked down at the little kid who was looking up at him with dry eyes. "So keep those tears until we see the free world. Because believe me, it will feel so good that you can't help but cry. 'Kay?" He ended with a happy grin.**

" Spoken like a true leader," said Mavis

" I had good teachers." the image of Shikaku Hiruzen and Shisui flashed on his head

**The others were looking at the two with great surprise. Shō felt his eyes swell slightly but harden himself and wiped his eyes. He looked up at Naruto and copied his grin. "'Kay."**

**Naruto smiled down and then heard people walk to him. He turned around to see all of them copying his smile. Erza walked up and held onto him, "Don't push yourself okay. We won't cry again if you don't take this all on yourself, okay?" He nodded as almost instantly his legs turned to jelly and caused Erza to stumble as she was forced to carry his weight.**

**Erza propped Naruto on the wall to take a breath and sat next to him. She looked at him to see that he was watching the others cheer up right there. "I didn't know you could be smart like that."**

**"I can't. It was Kurama who said that. He was very smart when he wasn't swearing me out." He said with a grin.**

**Jellal joined the two while the rest started playing again. They all sat there in silence watching them. Naruto felt a growing feeling in his chest and voiced his concern. "I think we should escape."**

**The both of them looked briefly surprised before they settled back down and just watched. "Are you sure?"**

**"We can't stay here. We have to leave. We can't tell Rob-jichan but when we are out we'll send help here. We can stop all of this if we take the chance." Naruto breathed in and looked over at Jellal who didn't look back. "You know when the ships come, right?"**

**Jellal nodded his head, "Yeah, I have I committed. If we go along with this, it will have to be in the next week. After that, it will happen again in two months."**

**Erza looked over at them. "Can we do this?" She asked with a strong hint of worry in her voice.**

**"I know we can do this. And I trust that we can cover each other's backs right." Naruto lifted his head and smiled, "We're the best, right?"**

**They all smiled at his reference to their challenge years ago. They had decided that it was soon time for them to go. That they were not going to stay here any longer.**

**By next week, they would be free.**

"Well, that concludes the third chapter."

\--/--

**_Sorry for the delay I had some problems _**

**_And I was a little lazy in the end my bad So leave your review and tell what do you think of this story and give some pointers as I said before I am a newbie in writing and my grammar well let's not talk about it. See you _**


	5. Not a chapter

sorry guys, I was looking for a beta reader, and I found one, so now I am rewriting my stories with his help.

But I have a question do you guys want me to move forward or rewrite the proviso chapters?

Let me know what you think.

Bye.


	6. part1

As Lucy finished the fourth chapter, she sat the book on her lap and gave her friends some time to absorb it fully.

The present members of Fairy Tail and the Kage had already predicted that this chapter was going to be a crucial part of the life of the Requip mage.

While all of them were extremely curious, none of them voiced it.

They already knew the resume of what would happen on that fateful day in the tower of heaven.

But still a chance to see it all was a chance that could not be ignored so easily.

Naruto like most of the present was lost on his curiosity, he was really looking forward to seeing his counterpart free of such a life and more than eager to see him crack open some skulls.

However, he came out of his thoughts when he sensed the discomfort of the woman that was sitting at his side.

The redhead woman seemed sad.

Why would someone who was about to win her life back be sad?

Then realization drew upon him.

She had lost something or someone on that day.

Now he felt sad. Not for his counterpart, but for her counterpart.He could only imagine the horror that this woman went through.

So young, yet forced to withstand emotions that a child her age should never even imagine they existed, at this point he could sympathize with her since he was no older than her when he was forced to kill to survive.

In the end, Erza decided to read the chapter herself. When questioned why by her master she replied saying, "I have to do it."

**The Tower of Heaven stood at the island's center. Stretching up to well over where the island's base stood. Scaffolds, woods and bricks could be seen far away from where the actual building was. And it was barely even half done.**

"To think all of that was built with the blood of innocent children," said Naruto as he glared at the image that made his blood boil, every time someone picked on a child. (A/N: Especially fan-fiction writers, who seemed to enjoy making children's life a living hell. Honestly get a Doctor)

"And I am the demon," said the gigantic fox in his head. Oh, the irony of life.

Naruto didn't respond. Because the fox was right, humans liked to spam nonsense about how amazing they are and they act like the so-called demons they like to judge.

The blue-eyed ninja glanced the masters of fairy tail

"That's quite a big building to miss. Is it not Makarov," said the kage sarcastically making Mavis frown and

Makarov to look away. They really failed those children big time

**When he was traveling the world, he had found this sorry excuse for a cult praying to Zeref. They had been taking as many women and children as they could find to give sacrifice to him. He had given the pathetic cult the ideas and plans for the R-System. When they heard that they could help resurrect their lord and deity, they nearly died from joy.**

Most occupants of the room had a look of disgust in their faces. The only exception was Makarov and naruto.

Makarov had a mixture of pity, disgust, and sadness because he had a feeling he knew who was that person

Naruto for his part had a blank face. It was not the first time he came across people with sickening believes in his life. Hidan is the most notorious of them. After Nagato, Obito, and Madara

"What kind of people would do that," asked Natsu

"People who refuse to see the world how it truly is," replied the Kage, though his answer left many confused. Seeing the look on their faces, he clarified, "People so weak that instead of changing the world with their own hands look for some kind of god to do it for them."

"That doesn't make any sense with what you said before, " said the salamander

"It doesn't?" asked the kage

Everyone in the room shook their heads The blond sunk on his chair. 'How does Hiruzen make it sound so easy?'

A tick mark popped on Naruto's head as he heard his furry friend laughing in his head.

'Stupid fox.'

**His conditions for helping to make sure that they could build this masterpiece was that he would be kept informed of all possible information. He would receive changes in blueprints and sheets of how and where they got the materials necessary almost daily. He would just throw them away; they were nothing but glorified statistics from pawns in his game.**

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw Makarov shift on his seat, "Based on your reaction, you know this person?"

Makarov nodded his head sadly, "Yes, and I was pretty close to him at some point."

Naruto wanted to inquire further but Mavis told him that all would become clear later in the story.

**What he did keep with him though were files and reports on the slaves the cult had captured. Weekly updates on their status and abilities they measured while they worked. He wasn't particularly interested in these reports at first. To him it appeared as nothing more than a growing nuisance from these fools who played the scapegoat like they were the lead. But then, he received the report of a familiar face years ago.**

**He remembered the sad chuckle he let out at the sight of the man. Rob had grown so old and fragile, a far cry from what he was back in Fairy Tail. Gone was the giant of a man, who could stop charges and heal his wounds in minutes. He remembered when the man was only a teenager, learning Healing and all the base magic to an art form. He had always thought that Rob would never be a great fighter, until he made those weapons from scratch. With the help of some blacksmiths and his own innovative mind, Rob made a weapon that tested his strength, skill, and magic power.**

The young kage eyes narrowed as his brain started to connect the dots.

The book kept referring to the person as he which obviously meant he was a man.

The book also mentioned the connection between him and fairy tail which meant that at some point he was a member of the guild.

The son of Kushina and Minato also remembered when the hologram showed the image of the encounter between team Makarov and the god of shinobi. The mages seemed young at the time. Since he wasn't there could only mean that this man was not part of team Makarov.

Meanwhile, in the sidelines, the group of mages watched in silence has the blond tried to put the pieces together.

"Wow he really his into it," said the pink-haired mage in awe as he watched the blond narrowed his eyes.

It was like the goofy teenager suddenly became someone else. He only saw such change in behavior from important people like the first and the third master of fairy Tail the behavior was shared by many in the room even Erza stopped reading to look at the shinobi.

Makarov and Mavis were less suppressed. Because they knew what the blond was capable of.

Well at least Mavis knew and Makarov by some degree.

"So he knew that Rob was there and did nothing to help," said Naruto making some of them gasp and surprise.

The blond looked to Makarov, his eyes pierced the elder that was once blond like a knife

"Your friend really lost that loving feeling, didn't he?" he finished with a sarcastic remark.

"Yes, as much I want to justify his actions. There's no forgiving for what he did," said the son of Yuri.

"Then you mind telling me why you allowed him to live," demanded Naruto icily as tension grew in the room by several degrees as the blond glared daggers.

"I didn't exactly allow him to live,"

"But you could have stopped him," pointed out the blond is the same icy tone, but he raised an eyebrow as if saying, 'Stop making excuses.'

Makarov narrowed his eyes but said nothing, he could have stopped Hades if he was willing to, but he was more interested in why his mentor had fallen from grace.

Naruto sensed the torrent of emotion that the elder master was felling, it truly was pathetic what others would do to when they lose to their emotions.

Meanwhile, the others were listening to the conversation with the utmost interest. The blond was talking to their master like if he was someone his age.

"Wow, he's so cool," said the card mage with a nod of her head

"Yes, the kid really knows how to put a show," continued her father, sipping his drink.

Erza coughed ratter loudly getting the attention of the others

"Ok I know you guys want to impress the readers but honestly this is just too much. Sure SoulOfLacaune makes a good point but that doesn't mean we have to interrupt the story every paragraph," said Erza half-annoyed at the two of them.

"Erza is right some people enjoyed it just the way it was, " said Lucy

"Ok why don't we continue then."

Getting a collective nod the redhead mage prepared to keep reading with a tingle in her chest as she predicted what was about to happen, she could only hope all of them would make it out alive, and her dearest friend would not have to suffer as he did.

**He reminisced of the old days when he would receive reports about how Titan Breaker Makarov and Mad Rush Rob had destroyed a diplomatic building while fending off rogue assassins. He got quite an earful from the magic council about how the ambassador to Ca-Elum was asking for their heads. And how they had to make up for the action by escorting the diplomatic family and ensuring their safety. They were almost free of all charges until Bob had gotten frisky with both the daughter and the son of the ambassador. The whole team is still banned from any contact or travel into the foreign nation.**

The fifth Hokage closed his eyes as the final piece of the puzzle fall into its place.

Reading reports is something only authorized personnel are allowed to do. If he had access to that, he wasn't a simple mage from Fairy Tail.

"Who is responsible for the management of files. And by files i mean confidential files such is mission reports?" asked the blond kage to the guild members.

The members of the number one guild of Fiore exchange looks between each other unsure of what to say. In the end they all stared at the masters.

Makarov signed the blond already gave him headaches. And he wasn't even a member of his guild…yet. He was about yo tell him, but Mavis had other plans.

"I am sorry Naruto. But I cannot tell you this information," she said with a flat tone one that left no room for argument.

The way Mavis talked surprised all those present, the mages because the first master would never be so rude to someone outside of combat, especially an ally. And Naruto because he could sense the challenge underneath.

Always look underneath the underneath. Who said that was a fucking genius.

**_"Wasn't you who called him a moron a month ago?_**" asked the tailed beast.

"First of all, Kakashi is a certified genius, and second, he is also a certified idiot third he wasn't the one who said that to me."

**_"Oh I forgot it was the old moron"_**

"Well compared to you he was like a newborn child, fresh from his mother's womb."

"And compared to you, you are still a fetus."

Naruto faked a gasp

"I can't believe it, the powerful nine tails is now confined by a simple fetus. Talking about fall from grace."

Naruto came back to reality with a roar of the nine tails, he leaned back in his chair when he noticed all eyes were on him.

"I see. He was the second guild master. Wasn't he?" asked the kage already knowing the answer

"How did you know that," Lucy voiced the question that was on the minds of all of them.

Naruto shrugged "I didn't you just confirmed it for me. Thank you"

Lucy in her shocked state mumbled, "You're welcome."

Erza took that moment to keep reading.

**He reminisced of the old days when he would receive reports about how Titan Breaker Makarov and Mad Rush Rob had destroyed a diplomatic building while fending off rogue assassins. He got quite an earful from the magic council about how the ambassador to Ca-Elum was asking for their heads. And how they had to make up for the action by escorting the diplomatic family and ensuring their safety. They were almost free of all charges until Bob had gotten frisky with both the daughter and the son of the ambassador. The whole team is still banned from any contact or travel into the foreign nation.**

**Ah, he almost missed those past days of ignorance and joy.**

**Almost.**

**Now, he had a goal that no foolish dream or pathetic guild would stop. Not the Magic Council, not Damnation, not even Fairy Tail would stop him. And it all started from using these idiots as a distraction from the magic council. They were just fodder to the flames his dream was making. But these fools were making too much ruckus in the underworld when they should be quiet. He was planning to eradicate the half built tower where it stood, killing all the cult members and slaves in an instant. It was easy with the Jupiter cannon they had recently taken. All of his problems would be gone in a flash.**

**But then, he looked down at the file of the boy he had recently discovered. In the pile of folders and sheets he had pulled out the one that piqued his interest the most. How surprising that in the cell Rob shared with some whiskered trash and a worthless redhead, there would be just what he was looking for. He looked at the picture of a small, blue-haired child with a tattoo around his right eye. He then proceeded to read the information that followed.**

**Jellal Fernandes**

**Age: 11**

**Birthday: January 15, X765**

**Location: Freesia Town**

**Family: Parents killed in raid by cult members.**

Erza felt her heart clench, at that moment she knew what was going to happen, her friend would suffer just as much in that world too.

Across the room, silence came back with full force.

Jellal Fernandes was a very sore subject because on one side he represented everything the Guild fought hard against, and on the other he was Erza's best friend to the point many would believe they were lovers. It really was a mess, no matter how you look at it

However, that was cut short when Naruto registered the offense against his person.

"Who are you calling trash you old hag lying backstabbing son of a bitch," said the young kage.

How dare he, an old fart, call him trash. He was the definition of success, handsomeness and above all power.

"Yea, don't forget, he called Erza worthless too," cried Happy

The blond blinked a few times before snapping his fingers, 'Of course, he was a pedophile with a little boy fetish!' Who else would find Erza a worthless redhead, in this case he was lucky.

"Actually I am trash for his standards," he said with what seemed… relief?

The blue cat blinked. 'What the hell…?'

Seeing his 'What the hell?!' look the blond continued "He is into young boys."

The cat gave him yet another confused look

"This old perv is obviously only interested in him for some sick pleasure."

Well, that was weird for most of the occupants of the room aside from Gildarts and Cana who were laughing at the blond assumption.

The idea of Hades chasing little boys for that reason was despicable but funny.

Erza shook her head, the blond could be really stupid sometimes, he reminded her of a younger Natsu, aside from the shiver that went down her spine as she tough of a pedophilic Hades, it almost made her comfortable, but only took a glance at the book for it to return.

That horrible feeling that was always present when she remembered the worst day of her life.

Taking a deep breath to keep her feelings under control she gave a small laugh as she heard Naruto saying something about 'a lot of young boys will be able to sleep safely in their beds now.

**Child shows vast intelligence and will for young age. He gives strong signs of latent magical power. Has large supply of Eternano encircling body at most times, but is incapable of using at the moment. Evidence of escape plans found. Possible Threat in the future.**

**This boy in the file was quite the diamond in the rough. Abilities and smarts, with an attitude that made even some of the jailers fear him.**

**If he could use this boy to his liking, then he may be able to further his plans in searching for the keys of Zeref. All he would need is a moment of weakness to control the boy's outlook on the world. But he would have to be contained and trained properly if he was going to be useful.**

**Hades smirked as he thought of asking Brain to train this boy in spells and magic. The shaman scientist was leaving the dark guilds under his control to run wilder than usual. He was in search of children with high potential to be his teammates, so he hadn't been in the leading position of the guilds for very long. But if Hades gave him some of the children with talent from the tower, he could use that as a favor to train this boy.**

Naruto almost blasted the hologram, he really was starting to hate that man, Hades. This was his name he was a mixture of Orochimaru and Danzo, the snake and the old bastard were always in look of young talents to serve their desires.

If that man had his eyes on that boy, he meant trouble, because people like him destroyed everything around them.

The life of Jellal just became way more complicated.

But that also meant that his and Erza's counterpart would be affected too.

He liked to see his counterpart happy and with a lot of friends.

While at the moment this was probably one of the quarters of Hell, he had friends for life.

It reminded him of his friends back home, Jellal displayed the intelligence of Shikamaru and the will of a warrior like Sasuke.

He could just wish they would be safe...

The mages were in the same position they all had heard what happened to Jellal. Those who were part of the tower when Erza confronted the blue-haired mage.

They saw how drained mentally and physically the armor-clad mage was, she even sobbed afterward.

They hope things would go better for Erza, enemy or not Jellal was her friend no matter what he had done.

Wendy looked especially sad, while that wasn't the Jellal she knew, she had played an important role in his suffering, some would say that death was an act of mercy for someone who lived like him, she had literally taken away that mercy when she resurrected him, sometimes she did wonder if she did right by resurrect him.

**Hades smirked as he thought of asking Brain to train this boy in spells and magic. The shaman scientist was leaving the dark guilds under his control to run wilder than usual. He was in search of children with high potential to be his teammates, so he hadn't been in the leading position of the guilds for very long. But if Hades gave him some of the children with talent from the tower, he could use that as a favor to train this boy.**

**"Master Hades, some more ships are coming up from the horizon. They must be doing their Bi-monthly drop off of slaves and meals." A foot soldier said while he rested on one knee in front of the old wizard. "Should we keep our position over the clouds of the tower my lord?"**

"An airship, fascinating," said the blond with a nod of his head, if that vessel was the base of operations he would be difficult to keep track of his movements, much like Orochimaru did always on the move, never in the same place for long

"I know right," said Levy as she almost drooled when the hologram showed the grimoire heart airship.

**""Yes, keep us hidden. I do not wish to be bothered by those fools." Hades detested when he had to listen to the reports from the cult master. He had held back so many times on flicking his wrist and blowing the man up that he would soon believe himself to be a saint. As Hades daydreamed of the idea of killing that insufferable; annoying sack of shit, another soldier placed himself next to the first one.**

**"Master Hades, we have reports of the project you were working on with the Tartaros guild."**

"Is this tartarus another one of those dark guilds?" asked Naruto to no one in particular

"Yes the worst of them all" answer the top model as she leaned forward, smiling she winked at the blond "but nothing with couldn't handle"

Smiling he nodded his head and waited for Erza to proceed.

**"He said that he is willing to cooperate and give you access to the Heart sir, but not fully." The soldier looked upend panicked to see that Hades was losing patience and was becoming irritated. "W-what I mean sir is that Tartaros wishes to run a test trial with the eye link magic before giving us the weapon permanently."**

**"Ah, I see." Hades nodded and turned back around to look down at the tower from the observation deck. "He wishes to test my abilities with a prototype eye before giving me the actual product." Hades chuckled at the blatant underestimating the dark guild was giving him, "Well tell them I will attend the surgery in a few days' time." He dismissed the two soldiers who vacated the deck, leaving the old man to walk back and sit in his chair. 'Hopefully with this new magic system, I won't have to worry about my body taking too much damage anymore.'**

**Hades settled back into his chair before opening his eye at the new presence. He turned his head to see a young, raven haired girl with pale skin in a custom made uniform looking at him with a questioning look. "What can I do for you today Ultear" he asked as he positioned himself to get a better look at the girl.**

**"I've been trying to ask you for several days now why we have come to this place." The young thirteen year old marched in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. "You promised to help me work with the Arc of Time some more, but all you have been doing is standing here and watching the water. Help me already!" Hades scoffed and swiped his hand to motion that he was barely listening. The girl grew angry and with a pout raised her hands and rotted the throne beneath him, causing him to fall on his butt.**

**Hades stood back up and dusted his cape and ass, "Well aren't we angry. Are you going through that time of the month, Ultear?" He questioned as the girl's face grew darkly vacant and the air around her grew ice cold. "Well I can't teach you just yet, we are waiting for now."**

**"For what exactly, Hades-sama?" She said as she joined his side looking down at the tower. "All we have done for the last two days is watch this tower and see the wave's crash. Are you just going senile?" She said with sarcastic words at the almost century old man/teacher.**

**"No my dear, we are waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself to us." The young lady looked up at her master with an inquisitive look. "I happen to know that there is a boy in that tower who is exactly who we need. He will try to make a move to run away because he is the type that hates to be chained down, but I'm going to guess that he will fail. And when the time comes that we can make our move, I'll need your help to strike." He turned to her with a dark smile, "If this works, it will bring us one step closer to the Ultimate Magic World."**

How humans could fall so low he would never understand, he was no stranger in manipulating the world around him, but he never did it to harm others. Well unless you were his enemy.

He wasn't a saint. Far from it, but even he would feel like scum for doing half of the things that man had done.

Just like orochimaru he would do anything to achieve his prize even if that meant violate his body.

And like Danzo, he would destroy lives with the excuse of a greater good.

Naruo never was one to judge, because he believed a man of flesh and blood should combine something just as flawed as he was, but if that man were to appear in front of him, he would reduce the former Guildmaster to ashes. Of all crimes, he had committed he never harmed another person the way the old bastard seemed to do so casually.

Across the room, someone faces were dominant aside from Naruto who kept a neutral expression the others couldn't hide their feelings.

They knew that something bad had happened to the Jellal but seeing what was about to happen and be unable to do anything to help him was devastating especially for Erza, who was being forced to experience all over again.

Makarov despite the sadness of watching the man he once called master act with such lack of morals was happy to see he maintain the kindness he possessed on his days as guild master.

**Ultear looked surprised at the notion of her master was giving. She looked down at his hand that held a file which she took it and looked inside. She saw the photo of the blue haired boy and his summary by the jailers. She smiled at the face of the cute boy and giggled.**

**She lowered the file and saw several others that caught her eye. She flipped through the files of the others that were lying on the table when she found one that caught her eye.**

"I wonder who the… " Cana withheld of her teasing from her teasing by her father. Who gave her an unusual stern look that could be easily interpreted to (don't) she gave a small whine but Obeid. it wasn't the best moment for entertainment.

Gildarts gave her daughter a firm nod, then a small smile found his lips, the brat really had a way with girls. He wishes he had met the boy earlier.

"Man I don't know what so great about him anyway?" whispered Wakaba

"It must be the blond hair and blue eyes." Macao whispered back.

"If we were to go by that logic, Laxus should have been the reincarnation of Giacomo Casanova," said Macao in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah you are right the only person Laxus seems to seduce was Freed" both men shivered.

Cana shook her head as he overheard her friends, they were looking for the answers in the wrong place.

**She opened it to see a file photo of a blonde boy with blue eyes that she thought looked right through her. What had caught her eye the most were his whisker marks that gave him the look of a fox with those vicious eyes. She gazed down at his summary...**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 12**

**Birthday: October 10, X764**

**Location: Unknown. Body found in desert by Akane Beach.**

**Family: Unknown.**

**The child was found by the road of one of our caravan routes. Does not correspond with orders and most information is taken as a guess about him. He appears to have no magic or latent abilities that we can measure, but does have some unnatural force strengthening him. He is violent and strong, and always ready to attack a jailer if they aren't looking. Potentially dangerous. Consider Executing.**

The blond in question huffed as if it would have been that easy.

**"Oh, he is cute." Ultear said as she ran a finger over his profile photo.**

That was it for the duo of Macao and Wakaba, both of them marched towards Naruto and gave him a challenging glare.

"How in the blue hell are you doing it ?" asked/Demanded both of them at the same time.

Naruto raised his arms in a defensive manner "what can Isay the charm is part of my… well, charm."

Laughs and giggles followed the duo as they dragged their corpses to their seats, with their ego shattered by the blonde's apparent success with the female population.

**"Hades-sama, what about him? He seems like he could be useful."**

**Hades shook his head,**

**"No, not him. We have no way of controlling this boy. And from the reports and footage I've seen, he is a textbook example of a problem child."**

**"But I always thought you had a thing for problem children." She said as she held the file over her mouth like a fan, hiding her cheeky smile.**

"So did we," said the Readers.

**Isn't that why you picked me?"**

**"Not for a child who would kill me if I looked at him wrong." He said as he realized he had not given her his gift yet. He reached into a pocket in his cape and pulled out a teal orb which he handed to her. "Here, take this." Ultear took the orb and looked at the new present strangely.**

**Those who had fought Ultear shivered as they remembered how painful those things could be.**

**"What is this?"**

Natsu and Gray felt they're spine-tingling as they said simultaneously " the devil" causing most to sweatdropped at their antics.

**"That is a magical item that I believe you will have much use for. It can be used to relay messages to me and others. You can use that as a vision lacrima to view those you wish to spy on. And also, it is the perfect weapon for you to use with your Arc of Time." He said with an overconfident smile at his brilliant plan.**

**Ultear looked at the ball and decided to play out her teenage attitude. "You got me a ball. Wow, great job."**

Makarov, Gildarts, Wakaba, and Macao started to giggle like schoolgirls, Naruto could have sworn that he saw Jiraya among them

"Oh, what I wouldn't have done to give you some balls," said Gildarts with a massive grim and blood coming out of his nose.

The rest of them nodded their heads vigorously, but they were interrupted by overwhelming pain.

Makarov was blasted away by a violent torrent of wind and Erza's Holy Hammer.

Gildarts was curled in a ball holding his stomach where his daughter elbowed him.

Wakaba and Macao were shivering as they saw two demons walking toward them one had a smile that would make even Orochimaru piss his pants (or skirt I really don't know) and the other was a small cat who had nails so sharp that reflected the light on it.

Macao put a serious face as he held his hands motion to stop, he took a piece of paper and proceeded to write on it.

After a couple of minutes he walked towards the almost conscious guild master and gave and put the paper on his pockets.

Summoning all his will power he faced the two creatures and nodded. After four minutes of EXTREME pain, he found bliss in the darkness that surrounded him.

Wendy Marvel never thought that reading could be so exhausted, but then again she was a member of Fairy Tail, everything was possible in this guild. She turned the side to see an apologetic Carla cleaning the sweat out of her forehead.

It would have been a long one hour until she was done healing all of them.

**"Wow, Ultear, just wow. That hurts. That hurts me right in my old heart."**

**Hunter**

**Rob had been worried as he returned to the cell. Over the last week, the kids had seemed quite strange in their actions. Naruto had healed from all his wounds from protecting Shō but he didn't play as much. He would just sit around with Jellal and talk for awhile. And after Rob went to bed, he could swear that they got together to talk about something.**

**And today, the kids had been very nervous and wary about something. Like they knew that today was a big day. Rob walked into his cell and yawned, and then noticed that the group of kids wasn't there yet. He had decided to wait for them and leaned against the wall. He could tell by the sunset about an hour ago that it was a least seven o'clock. And they should have come back by now.**

**After several long moments of waiting Rob grew scared and worried. The children were never this late; even if they were forced to crawl they would have returned by now. Rob then realized what was different about today. This morning he had noticed that the boats had come in and brought new slaves. Which means that they were leaving with the new materials sometime in the afternoon tomorrow.**

**Rob grew pale as he dashed for the bars and started to pull on them, hoping that they would miraculously open. He had grown so old and tired that his body was just a husk of what it was. He had grown weak again after so long. And now when he needed that strength to protect them, he couldn't muster it.**

**It really was sad to see the fall of a legend.**

**Rob lifted his head and prayed that they weren't trying to escape. Because that was all he could do anymore.**

**Just pray.**

**Hunter**

**The central work room was empty, only the tools of the works and the gravel from their work were there. Jailers were leaving the area and doing their rounds around the tower. As they thought that no one was still around.**

**As everyone left, seven small shadows crept out from behind the materials around the room. They all rounded up together and followed the shortest figure to the end of the hall. They all arrived at the end, where the barrels, rocks and wheelbarrows gathered at the end of the rail tracks. The small figure walked forward and moved some rubble, revealing the gate covered hole.**

**The readers lined forward as the climax of the chapter approached.**

**The escape of those seven was an event that affected all of those present directly or indirectly.**

**It would appear that in that place it would be even more.**

**"Okay, this is it." Shō said as he turned on his knees to look up at everyone, wiping the sweat from his brow. "This is the tunnel."**

**Simon walked forward and looked into the long trench. "It's smaller than I thought it would be." He looked at the small boy "Are you sure this is it."**

"Maybe is because you are a freaking giant ?" suggested Natsu

Simon indeed was quite muscular for his age.

**"Of course I'm sure, I found it, remember."**

**"Alright, alright that's enough guys." They turned around and saw Naruto standing up to get their attention. "Even if it is a tight fit, we have to use this. Shō said it worked so I trust him." He looked at the little boy who smiled up at him.**

Naruto smiled at his other self, he always liked to be in charge of the situations.

Especially when in dangerous situations like this, granting the safety of his comrades was a duty that he always prioritized. And was very satisfied with what he was seeing so far.

_"Good job mini me. Always protect your precious people."_ thought the kage.

**"Alright, one last time, listen to Jellal about our plan."**

Erza sign in relief, a gesture that was copied by all present aside for Naruto who gave them a questioned look.

Catching his gaze Levy explains.

"No offense Naruto but your counterpart is a little dense in terms of strategies leaving Jellal in charge of planning is more beneficial in the long term," she said it measuring every word not to offend the blond, as she saw earlier in the book upsetting a Kage wasn't a good thing to do.

Naruto was slightly irritated with the blunt understatement of his intellect.

**_"You can't really blame then if it wasn't for Sarutobi you have would've been more like your mother, "_** said the tailed beast

Naruto gave him a puzzled look as he thought about what Kurama had said.

If Hiruzen hadnt take him under his wing he would be all alone. He was aware that the majority of people treated him as prince when he was young with the sole intent of winning his favor and of the Sarutobi clan to some extent.

He smiled lightly, "I wonder how that would have been"

**_"Knowing you, you would have been a ramen addict, orange wearing loud mouthed brat talking nonsense about being Hogake."_**

"How do you know that?" asked the kage making the fox laugh

**_"That was what your mother did."_**

**Jellal walked up to them and they all got into a huddle. "Alright, the ships bring in a new batch of captured slaves every two months. It takes about a day and a half in the dock. It brings in the slaves and takes back rations and weapons to use in their hunt for more people. The ship came in at six this morning and will leave at six in the afternoon tomorrow. We are going to travel in the tunnel until we reach the bottom near the dock. Then we sneak onto ship and lay low until we arrive at land."**

"Hmm, a typical French exit it could work," said Naruto

"Yes but I doubt it," said Makarov

"Why do you say that old man" asked Natsu. He was curious why it wouldn't work it just crawls for a few hours and boom they are free right.

"Because no matter how strong they resolve is, their body may not keep up." Makarov finished with a disappointing sight. While he was sure Erza would make it he didn't know about the others

"Naruto what is a French exit," asked Wendy

" in Portugal and Brazil, they use the term French exit to refer to a discrete exit"

"Where is Portugal," asked Natsu

"And Brazil," asked Happy

The blond shureged "i don't know"

**Wally smiled and started to pump his fists, "Then we call the magic corps and they arrest these bastards."**

That seemed like a solid plan. For most of the guild that is. After all, most of the members were more focused on the assault part for those like Makarov, Mavis, Levy, and Macao who knew that there would be a complication.

In the theory is always easy but when is the time for the real shit. Let's just say it stinks bad.

**Naruto smiled and laughed. "Alright, we are doing this at night because we wouldn't be able to get away from work if we did it in the day. Hopefully these assholes won't notice our absence long enough for us to hide and run." He took a long breath and stood up straight.**

**"Alright, let's do this."**

Cheers erupted from the room, finally after four long chapters, and they hoped the fifth would give then what they so much deserved:

The freedom of those poor slaves.

The titania finding her home in fairy tail.

And above all a better grammar.

**They all nodded and made a line to go into the tunnel. Shō was about to go in first but noticed that Erza had frozen in place. He turned around and addressed his sister, "Nee-San come on. Hurry!"**

Erza nearly scolded her younger counterpart. She was everything she loathed the most. Because she was the reflection of her fears and her weakness.

**Wally hissed at the young boy, "Shut up Shō! They'll hear you if you talk that loud!**

**Milliana started wisely at the older boy, "Wally, you're talking louder."**

**Wally was shocked in horror before lowering his head in shame. Simon got down and next to the tunnel.**

**"Erza, we have to go or we'll be caught by those guys." He tried to persuade the scarlet girl who trembled in absolute fear.**

The members of fairy tail and kage gave the scarlet woman a sympathetic look.

For most of them, it was strange to see the knight so scarred, sure they had seen her in that position before, but even in those moments, the aura of confidence and power that surrounded her was always present.

Gone was the queen and all that was left was the coward present in every child.

**"If they find us, th-they'll do to us what they did to the others. A-and-" She grew dark and fearful look in her eyes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jellal next to her, giving her a thoughtful smile while Naruto stood behind him.**

A heavy aura set on the room as flames started flick around Naruto as he looked at the hologram, it was like he could feel her fear. the image of a scared Erza was like a slap to his face, it was like he was failing in his most important duty.

However, one thing on the back of his mind was clear no matter the cost if someone laid a hand on that woman he would destroy them.

And that was a promise of a lifetime.

**"It's okay. Don't be afraid." She turned around and stopped trembling. "We're almost out of here. Our freedom and dreams are right through that tunnel. Let's go!" He said as he almost dived into the hole, leading the group by searching in front for a good escape route. The others nodded and followed his example.**

**Erza had stopped trembling but had kept her worried face on. She wanted to go say goodbye to Rob-jisan and ask him for help but it was too late. She was conflicted until she felt Naruto grab her hand and pulled her. She looked up at him to see that he had a thoughtful smile, understanding her fear and worry at the risk they were taking. "It's alright Erza. We're all in this together and they won't be able to stop us. Besides," he turned his head and gave her a giant grin, "We have each other's back, right?" Erza looked at him with wide eyes before she grew confident and smiled back; a light pink hue dusted her cheeks.**

"That's right as long as we have each other no one will harm you, I promise," said Naruto as he glanced at the redhead woman.

Erza couldn't muster the words to express herself, she could feel her cheeks getting warm. She just stood there smiling.

"You better keep this promise or else you have an entire guild in your ass," said Natsu getting nods from all the guild members

Naruo smiled and nodded, he always fulfilled his promises.

Naruto went in next as Erza followed going last, leaving the work way once again completely silent.

**Hunter**

**Jellal had felt his elbows and knees had been scratched to hell after several hours of crawling. They had been passed many exits and tunnels after their trek. Each one leads to a room, empty cell, the main hall or a hallway. Jellal wiped his forehead and looked behind him. Shō and Wally were panting and seemed exhausted, feeling restricted in the small passageway. Behind him Milliana was panting deeply and Simon was lightly sweating, his natural stamina helping him through the ordeal. And finally Naruto and Erza were faring the best. Both tired but appeared ready to continue.**

**When they passed a watch room, Jellal saw that the time was about eleven o'clock. They had been crawling for nearly 4 hours. And they still had a long way to go. They were moving fairly slowly as to stop any suspicious feeling a jailer got when they moved past. The bright side was that none of the jailers had even noticed that the kids were moving in the vent like tunnel. All they had to do was endure the exhaustion and they would be freed.**

"This plan just revealed his weakness," Naruto said in an unfulfilled tone, he knew that the little blond boy and the cat maniac would have great hardships because of their physical fitness. He was sure that others would have no problem.

**"Milli-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked the little girl in front of him who was wobbling from exhaustion. She nodded her head with lidded eyes as she pitched forward. They continued until Naruto whispered a question, "Any idea how much further Jellal?"**

**Jellal shook his head and continued moving until they reached a rest place for the jailers. Several of the cult members had gathered around to discuss what they had done today. Laughing at the fun they had torturing anyone who bothered them.**

By the name of whatever deity that existed on that godforsaken place, the way the book portrays that place, it made Orochimaru laboratories look like if they were a church, honestly that's just too much, there is cruelty in man but the way the book seemed to place it was like a mixture of evil and twisted fate.

Doesn't make sense right?

The book took that evil to a new level. He was like he had put that thing on the magnifying glass. It made them look so evil that he could mistake them to demons.

Not to mention that he went completely against their goal, that was a perfect world where none have to suffer, take pleasure in that suffering was a sin.

One thing was to force children and adults to work in hard conditions and incarcerated, another thing completely different from is torture and find it enjoyable.

**The children all shook with anger from the hurtful actions the men were taking great pride in. They endured the laughs and taunts the men had told until the sound of footsteps approaching reached their ears.**

"I want to fry them," said Natsu as he shook with anger

"Yeah I feel you," said Gray

Honestly, this book was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

(A/N: I almost smashed my phone in the wall twice while reading this story.)

**"What are you idiots doing?" A harsh voice yelled rashly at the previously snickering bastard guards. The men had sounded off and stood at attention,**

**trying to gain face again in front of their boss. "The master said that we are on a tight schedule. If we miss our quota, Master Hades will have our asses!" He said with no room for argument."**

**"But sir, all we have been doing is loading the ships with weapons and cargo. What else could we do?"**

**"You could watch out for some of those slaves. We don't want a repeat of what happened eight years ago. That little bastard from last week still makes my scar ache." Another voice interrupted the questioning. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the notice of the voice belonging to the bitch that attacked Shō last week. That man had been watching him over the last week, threatening to attack in retaliation for the still healing scar on his face. Naruto snickered at the self-satisfying pride he had in making a grown man paranoid.**

"A shame he didn't kill him," said Natsu coldly getting a nod from Naruto

"I agree I should have killed him," said Naruto with voice bitter voice.

"Can we please stop with this kill conversation?" said Lucy, sure all of them wanted to do it but that doesn't mean they should openly talk about it.

"Sure, what else do you want to talk about child trafficking or child labor exploitation?" asked Natsu

Lucy said nothing in response as Erza's voice cut her before she could gather the will to answer her fellow mage response.

**"Silence boy, we don't need to take your personal vengeance at a little brat's actions to heart." The soldier backed down before the leader of the jailers turned back to the rest of the men. "But he is right, eight years ago we were slacking and it destroyed this tower and set us back on finishing. We have a duty and promise to complete this tower. We have been given a great chance by Hades-sama to bring back our lord Zeref. He has helped us make this tower and the master will not be happy to hear that his followers are loitering around like pansies."**

**The men grumbled in acceptance and started moving out. The children started moving again after taking a break and listening to the conversation outside. Naruto crawled forward with his mind wandering on what they had said. Someone named Hades was making all of this possible. He had headed this tower's construction and had given these men a means to torture and kill them. Naruto clenched he hands in the dirt and stared off at the decision he had just made. If he would ever meet this man, this Hades that had made this tower possible. He would make that man beg for forgiveness, even if it killed him.**

_"Make it slow and painful for him_. Thought the Kage.

_"How could you"_ taught Makarov with a somber expression on his face, how is it possible for someone to be so cruel. And even worse, how could he not realize the true nature of Hades. Yes, Hades that man was not his master he refused to even acknowledge that man as a member of a fairy tail.

Mavis rubbed the elder's shoulders affectionately as she too felt the same thing.

The rest of the guild members went silent.

The image of Hades burned on Natsu's head his fist clenched tightly.

**As they continued they stopped again as Milliana and Shō had started to sway back and forth. They had reached their limits after so much work in a confined space, their hands and knees bleeding from the travel. They both passed out and fell to the ground, causing a thumping noise to echo through the escape route and out the openings. The jailers had stopped their retreat back to work and listened to the noise in the walls.**

"Well, the French exit didn't work." Naruto said with a sight. Now their chance has reduced greatly from what forty percent to thirteen.

"They will have to fight their way out," said Levy "The chances of success are very low."

**'Shit' Jellal thought as he tried to keep Shō conscious. Wally and Simon did the same for Milliana as she panted heavily**

**"What was that?" A jailer said to his fellow cult members. The leader lifted his hand to order silence from his followers. He slowly stepped to the walls and placed his ear to it, hoping to hear something move through the concrete. He heard more noise and brought his attention closer to the floor, where a man made ventilation system's great was. He lowered himself and put his ear closer to the grate, hearing the sounds of stumbling and shuffling ring out through the rock.**

**"There are slaves in the vents! They're trying to escape." He yelled out getting the attention of all the nearby jailers and alerting the escaping slaves. Naruto cursed as he screamed out to move. All of them crawled as fast as they could; ignoring the scratches and cuts their hands were gaining as they moved through the passage. Simon cradled Milliana and Wally carried Shō. The jailer roared as he aimed his spear at the vent opening and let out a large fireball, causing an explosion and smoke to rise.**

**The smoke traveled through the entire shaft, blocking the children's view and clogging their lungs. Erza yelped in pain. "Erza, what's wrong?" Naruto yelled panicking at the pain his friend could be in. Erza looked down and through the smoke could see her feet were burnt and smoking, getting affected by the heat from the attack. They tried to move forward but they couldn't, their vision was clouded and lungs were burning from breathing in the toxic gas. Jellal continued forward, trying to find a safe way out until he saw an opening.**

**He turned to the shaft, the kid's following behind as they saw his shadow move. Jellal pushed on the grate and had no luck moving. He moved in the space and kicked against the metal, getting it to dislodge. The covering finally fell open as he crawled out into a similar work path, covered in soot and coughing violently. He turned around and helped Wally bring out the barely conscious Shō before helping the dark haired boy. After a fit of coughs they then helped Simon with Milliana before pulling out Naruto. He coughed for only a moment before standing back up and pulling out Erza, her feet stinging as she was helped to the floor. "Are yo-*cough* you okay?" The blond boy asked through his coughing, getting an approving nod from the scarlet haired girl.**

**The group stayed like that, checking on each other as they dislodged the dirt and soot from their throats and lungs. They finally took in some deep breaths before they heard footsteps from down the hall, "Quickly! I think they are over there." The children froze in fear as they realized that the jailers were closing in on them.**

**They then broke apart and hid out of sight wherever they could. Wally, Milliana, and Simon ducked behind a pile of stacked lumber. Erza grabbed Shō and leaded him to behind several barrels, hugging the terrified boy in fear. Jellal and Naruto ran behind some rubble, around them some working tools and rocks.**

"I have a feeling that things are about to get bloody" Elfman whispered to his sister

Mirajane nodded, it seemed that everything in that book ended with blood.

**A few seconds after they had hidden themselves, shadows started to grow on the floor, symbolizing that the men were growing closer. They waited in breathed silence as the figures started to come into sight. The grown men were not pleased, if the angered expressions on their faces were any indication.**

**They viewed the area in front of them and found no slaves, just an open vent with smokestill floating out. Most of them were preparing to leave before the leader raised his hand to stop. He gave them a look that said that the escapees were still here and they should move forward. The guards moved forward and noticed that there were small movements behind some of the objects. The men chuckled darkly as they had found the slaves. They all moved in formation and slowly crept toward them.**

A smirk appeared on Naruto's lips it was finally time to kill some guards. While he would prefer that their stealth exit worked. He had nothing against killing some guards in the way.

He wanted out of this place, another dimension or not he was not about to let some fuckers rule his life.

He liked his freedom, that and the fact that his other was yet to taste the wonder that was ramen.

**"Now, now kiddies there are no reasons to hide. We're not going to hurt you, we just want to talk" one of the jailers lied as he stalked forward, spear in hand. "We just want to talk to you. We want to know why you would run from us?" He stopped moving and grinned evilly as he noticed figures cower behind a group of barrels. Erza and Shō clutched each other as they felt the malevolent presence creep toward them.**

**Naruto and Jellal looked around the rubble and noticed that most of the men were going toward Erza and Shō. Jellal's breath hitched as he feared the worst, not knowing what he could do at this point. He slowly turned his head and saw Naruto tremble not in fear but in unbridled rage, his teeth clenching so hard his gums were close to bleeding. "Naruto?" Jellal asked his friends in a voice barely even considered a whisper.**

**Naruto slowly turned his head to look at Jellal, his eyes obviously conveying worry for his friends. He turned his head to look down at the rubble and calmed down. "Hey Jellal," Naruto asked his friend who was looking at Naruto, "I know it is stupid to try to fight these guys. But with everything that is happening and our position we can't do anything else. I don't want them to suffer because I got impatient. And besides..." He lifted his head and looked at Jellal with eyes that showed strong determination even in the current predicament' "I don't think we have a choice but to be stupid, right?" He finished as chuckled lightly. Jellal looked at him and smiled weakly.**

"Well said mini-me there are times when the lack of options is the options," said the Naruto proudly as he looks at his counterpart.

"Yeah" Natsu and Gajeel cried as they raised their fists through the air.

**"Remember all those stories Rob-jisan told us, when we run out of options, all you can do is fight." They both nodded as they turned their attention back to the men steadily moving toward their friends. They steeled themselves and reached out their hands, grabbing the excavation tools around them.**

"I think we should skip this part" Suggested Carla

"No way now they are finally getting in the best part" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, now he was going to see some action after a long while and he wasn't going to let interfere.

"Shut up you brute, you realize that fights on that book are always such a bloody mess." yelled the cat.

"And what's wrong with that," said Natsu with indifference

His answer, however, stunned his fellow guildmates.

"Natsu don't say those things so casually" reprimand Erza.

"I don't understand you guys. Is not like you don't want to see those bastards missing their heads," said the salamander

Erza went silent. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to see them suffer.

"Wendy I suggest we leave this room immediately" Carla whispered to the Sky dragon slayer

But the Marvel shook her head "no Carla it's ok. What can be the worst that could happen, and besides it's not like we haven't been in war."

Nodding in the white cat sat down while she was skeptical to let wendy to be exposed to such kind of violence, she understood that she was growing up.

**"Now if you just come with us, we promise not to hurt you." The man finally reached the barrels and peered over them, seeing the form of two huddled figures against the wooden object. "Gotch- huh?" He lifted his head to see what the sudden noise was.**

**He was met with the form of a flying blond that had vaulted off a pile of rubble. He had a pick-axe in his hands that was reeled behind him in a prepared swing. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and had heated eyes set on the jailer. The man grew a cold sweat as the boy's shadow enveloped him. "HAA!" The boy swung the axe in an arc into the man face, crushing the man's nose and piercing his face until pressured blood erupted from the new orifice.**

**The hidden slaves and jailers all stared in shock as the boy killed the jailer approaching his friends. He landed and removed the pick from his face, a feeling of disgust washing his mouth as he steeled himself again. He charged forward and swung the pick again, crushing and destroying a shocked jailer's knee. He reeled back and swung again, causing the jailers to momentarily retreat. They stepped back before moving forward again but heard another noise. Behind them another jailer had his skull crushed by a tattooed boy with a shovel. The boy removed the shovel and charged with his friend, beating and killing several shocked jailers.**

A twisted satisfaction formed on their minds. Somehow the little demonstration of cruelty by the slaves brought some sense of justice for them.

While none of them would be admitted he felt VERY good every time Naruto and others would attack the guards

Pleasure, satisfaction or cruelty does not matter the name nobody was immune to those feelings and often more than 'civilized people would admit they would come together.

**The men backed off as the boys fought back, taking revenge on all abuse and pain they had felt over the many years. The boys made the men retreat in fear before they were hit by two large fireballs. The boys were sent flying back, their shirts burnt and smoke coming off their bodies. The boys flew back and bounced off the floor, coughing up spit and blood. They looked up to see the leader of the jailers glaring at them, the scarred cult member snickering behind him. He approached them and stood between their fallen bodies, changing his sight between the two of them. He lifted his leg and kicked Naruto in the gut, causing the boy to buckle in and cough up blood. Jellal tried to retaliate only to be kicked in the stomach as well, causing him to throw up. As the two were stunned by the pain, the man tapped his spear on the floor and an electrical current attacked both the boys.**

**He turned to his men, the electricity still covering the boys, and motioned them to move forward. They followed his example and reached behind the wood and building equipment. They found several slave children all scared and trembling, trying to escape the grasp of the harsh jailers grip. They were thrown near the center of the path, where the two previously electric covered boys were now lying. They all looked up and shook at the looks of pure hatred and disdain the cult followers were giving them. Naruto tried to stand back up but was stopped as a booted foot belonging to the scarred jailer pushed on his back.**

**"We can't let this go unpunished." The head jailer said as he looked at the quivering children. He looked between all of them and then toward the two boys on the floor. "I would ask who it was that directed this sad attempt, but I feel like I know who it was." He kneeled down and roughly grabbed the hair of the two boys and lifted them, stoically gazing at the both of them. "Now, which one of you started this?" Jellal growled in pure contempt at the old man while Naruto spit in his face. He breathed in slowly before fiercely smacking their heads back into the ground, causing them to gasp in pain. "We're going to have to punish these brats for insolence." He turned to the other men and lifted the children by their hair and threw them at the members who caught the boys and restrained them.**

**He slowly turned to the other children. He lowered himself and looked the red haired girl in the eye, "You will never leave this place. These pathetic attempts will only get you killed." She welled up and quivered in place in front of the man. He stood up and turned around, passing his followers and referred back to the men. "Those children will not be fed or nourished for several days as punishment for their insolence. As for these two," he looked at the boys who had lifted their damaged heads to glare at the leader. He turned back around and made and evil smirk, "we'll put them in the detention center for a while. See if that teaches them."**

" Erza did this really happened when you were in the tower," asked Mirajane horrified.

The redheaded woman shook her head " yes but not like this while they were cruel they never seemed to take joy in punishing the slaves" Sure they tortured them both physically and mentally but it was all about keeping them in line, not for the fun of it.

Mirajane gave a small nod as she tightened her grip on her brother's harm. compared to Erza she had it easy. While her torment was most psychologically Erza had to experience both that and physically.

**Erza and the others paled at the treatment chosen for their friends. She stood up, ignoring the ghost pain remaining from the singed skin, and tried to grab her friends' hands. She was abruptly stopped and thrown back with the others. She saw them drag her friends into the hallway, tears spilling for her eyes.**

**Naruto noticed that she had looked at him while he was being carried off. He knew that nothing good ever happened to slaves taken to the detention cells. They were broken and beaten when they came back out, mere husks of what they once were. And he knew that she was going to worry about him and Erza. He lifted his head and got her attention, having a faint smirk on his face that silently relayed a message to her.**

**'I'll be fine. Don't worry.'**

**She just knew that if he could speak then, he would try to say something like that. But she just knew that that was a lie. She silently cried as she and her friends were led back to their cell. She felt great shame and fear that she had just let her friends get taken away. She silently regretted in pain as she tried to think of what she could have done.**

**She wished she could have helped them. She didn't want to be this weak anymore.**

" don't worry it would take way more than that to put me down," Naruto said, glancing at the Erza.

"You shouldn't have too, I was the one who should have done something, instead of helping you and jellal I just stayed there hidden like a coward," said Erza

" it's normal to be scared," said Naruto

"You are also a child but you seemed to handle it just fine"

"It's diff.."

"No, it's not if I was stronger than I could have done something besides crying"

The blond paused as he noticed some tears in her eyes, it seemed that the woman liked to jump in the front lines, not because of the glory but because she had a need to protect.

"Look you can't always protect the people you love, sometimes things just don't go as you wish," Naruto said as he reached for her hands

"The weight of the world fall on your shoulder just because can bear it. You are not responsible for their suffering"

"Besides" Naruto held her and gave her a smile. "I swear you'll be stuck with me for a lot longer than that."

She smiled back, even she felt guilty for not being able to do more to help her friends, she now understood that no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to do much good the best thing they could do right now, was to learn from their mistakes and keep trying.

**Rob waited in fearful silence as the hours passed. It was now close to midnight and the children were still gone. He had heard rumors passed by the jailers that said that some slaves had tried to escape. He tried to control his rapid, worried heart at the possibility that the children may be dead. He remembered the first escape attempt eight years ago that had resulted in the tower almost being destroyed. He remembered the couple that seemed so confident and powerful, and had trusted him with the most important promise of his life. He did not hear from the couple again, believing that the pair had possibly escaped from the tower or may have been killed. He prayed every day after that night that they would still be alive. Because he could not bear the idea of telling her what happened.**

**Rob heard multiple footsteps approach the cell door, scuffling noises coming from the boots walking across the floor. Several jailers stood at the bars and opened the door, then moved aside as the familiar children were pushed in. The children stumbled forward before falling on the floor. They weakly brought themselves to their knees as the guards all laugh manically before shutting the gate doors and walking off.**

**All of the children lifted themselves up and looked down in despair. Rob moved forward and rested in front of all of them. They looked up at him and waited for him to say something. He only raised his hand before slapping all five of them across the face.**

**All of the children were stunned as they raised their hands to stop the fresh stinging feeling across their cheeks. They looked toward Rob who now had his eyes covered by his hair. Erza moved forward and stood in front of him. "I told you," he said as he lightly sniffed. He raised his head to show open eyes with tears streaming down them. "I told you I never wanted to see you hurt like that."**

_'I am so sorry'_ thought Erza sadly, she hated to see him suffer.

Makarov looked at his childhood friend's fragile form, pitying a smile appeared on his wrinkled face as he remembered the adventures they had lived while they were young.

_"Come on, old friend, I know you still can and will do something to help these poor children,"_ said the old master internally.

**Erza silently sniffed in return. Before she slowly but surely started to break down, her tears falling uninterrupted and body shaking in fear. The other children were not fairing as well as they slowly became overwhelmed by their worry. They all charged Rob and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around all of them and tightly squeezed them. Never wanting to let go.**

**They spent nearly an hour crying in each other's embrace. After the group had cried until their eyes' were puffy and red, Rob had asked them what had happened. They all took turns explaining their escape plan to head to the ships. How they had moved inside the tunnels and vents towards the dockyard. When they were spotted and attacked which forced them to retreat and. And finally about how Naruto and Jellal were taken into the disciplinary cells after attacking and killing some of the guards.**

Locking around Erza saw that everyone in the room was looking at her with gentle smiles on their faces.

She smiled back and return to the reading she never felt so comfortable in one place like she was now.

**Rob paled in fear at the knowledge that the two confident boys had been taken to the chambers. He tried to calm himself down but found no result I easing his worry. After helping the children to calm down and telling the, that it would all be alright, he had gotten them to try to fall asleep. But even then, the children still cried silently and rustled in their sleep. All except for Erza, who had just sat against the wall staring at the bars.**

**"Are you alright Erza-chan?" Rob asked the question even though he already knew the answer.**

**She sat against the wall and brought her knees to her chest. "I'm fine Rob-jisan. I'm just going to stay up for a little bit."**

**Rob looked at the girl as he turned around on the floor. He stood back up walked toward her, taking a spot next to her. "You don't have to stay strong anymore you know." He said as the girl just lowered her head into her knees, blocking her eyes from view. "You can just tell me."**

**He got no answer in return from the upset redhead. He waited in silence and stared at the bars in her place. He continued to do this until he heard a light sniffle from beside him, turning his head to the attention of the little girl.**

**"It hurts so much Rob-jisan." She lifted her head out of her knees and let her tears fall into her lap. "Why did they h-have to do that? Those i-i-idiots have thems-selves t-taken away for us. We just had to watch as they got t-taken away. I-I had t-to watch h-him smile a-and l-lie to me that h-he would b-be fine." She said as she stuttered in pain and sadness as she tried and failed to hold back her tears. She stayed like that until she felt her grandpa embrace her in a warm hug.**

**She was surprised until her eyes couldn't keep open anymore and she cried in his chest. "I want to help him!" He quietly shushed her as he patted and rubbed her small back, telling her it would be okay. She continued crying until she passed out; overcome by the exhaustion and emotion the day had piled on her.**

" I hope we have stopped this nonsense of shouldering everyone's burden," Naruto said with a strict voice

"Yes, from now on I should always trust that my friends would come victorious of every battle and embrace the fact that I am not responsible for everything around me." said the Titania.

The guild members started a small celebration, finally, they were free from Erza's tyranny.

"However that doesn't mean I will let you get away with everything " she finished with a nice tone that promise pain

And soon the members that were celebrating start crying.

**Rob shifted and placed her on the floor. He looked back at the bars and let his mind wonder. Despite all his effort, his mind only wondered on the state that the two boys would be in. He slowly clenched his fist as he wished he could have been there. To help and protect them as they tried to run to freedom.**

**'Please God, let them be safe. I can't even dream of them getting hurt again.' He breathed out and settled into the rock wall. 'I promise that this will never happen again. I will protect them until I die.' He looked up with resolve in his eyes. He stayed up and watched the bars all night, hoping that the boys would be safe.**

Erza stopped reading when she noticed that some pages were missing.

"I removed this page said" Mavis

"But why," asked Erza shock

"Honey, I already understand that violence in that universe is absurd, but I refuse to read and let you read."

"But Ma .." Erza was interrupted with a look that made her freeze

She quickly began reading the next page.others felt it was more intelligent to shut up.

**As it had come to about eleven in the morning, all of the slaves in the cell were awake. They could barely sleep as they had worried too much as they tried to rest. Shō and Milliana still cried as they had blamed themselves for everything that had happened. Simon and Wally tried to calm them down while Erza continued to stare at the bars.**

**"Ne-Nee-San?" Erza turned her head and saw Shō sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Nii-San and Jellal are probably hurt because of me. If I didn't try to get us to that vent, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." He sobbed as he felt Erza stand up and embrace him. He looked up at her watery but focused eyes.**

**"Don't be sorry Shō. Naruto and Jellal wouldn't want you to blame yourself. If we gave up a chance like that, they never would have lived it down." She lowered her head and put her face in his hair, he could feel her tears coming onto his scalp. "They'll be fine, I promise." She said to assure herself more than him.**

"Good because the only thing guilt does is destroy people" said Makarov getting nods from his cheldreams.

"Yeah said mirajane as she remembered that it was her quilt that made her lose her fighting spirit.

For Lucy, she agreed with the master because when she had to sacrificed the Aquarius key to summon the spirit king. her remorse for having sacrificed her almost cost her her life and the worst the life of her friends, to this day, she sometimes has nightmares about what happened.

**They all stayed in silence, hoping that their friends would be safe. Then, after an entire night of fearfully waiting, the bars creaked open.**

**The group looked toward the cell door with breathed silence. The jailer kept a stoic face as the bars creaked open and crashed against the stone wall. He looked at the man and the children for a few moments before slowly letting an evil smile grow on his face. He moved aside as a pair of men walked forward "Don't worry; the other one will be ready by tomorrow." The men threw in a small body before closing the doors with a metallic crash and walked away.**

they had tortured a thirteen-year-old boy.

This was something that not even his greatest torturer had the courage to do.

And the guy was a sadist.

In all the battles he fought only three enemies left him as his other was now, and they all had the least bit of shame on their faces to give their enemies a chance to fight for their defense.

But these pigs do not hold this dignity.

And to think that he said this world was better than his own.

But he was very wrong, the difference is that in this world the crap was made hidden and the authorities everything so that they remain hidden

Despite the feeling of revolt that was present in the room none made a sound.

because there is not much to say in situations like these

"you motherfuckers," said Gildarts with pure anger

Or at least something without being a curse

for the next five minutes the room that was silent was filled with sobs and curses.

Until Mavis concluded that they had enough for now and asked them to go to their homes and cooldown.


End file.
